Flourish
by LaReinaBlanca
Summary: Sequel to Dark Rose. They can no longer go back. Where did the sin start? The morning of destiny comes… The next time you open your eyes, the world might have already changed. Misaki's world is going to take a serious turn of events. And Zero's world is going to crumble to pieces for all the lies of those who he care the must.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

In a dark place were the light never shines… a dark silhouette that was in the shadows start to talk.

\- The time has come.-

\- What are we going to do my lord?- asked a servant with a hood over his head and his face didn't show.

\- Soon… very soon. I'll go and take what is mine. I'll take the Kuran Princesses.-

The other man have a red and a blue eye as he looks at his servant.

_My powers will be back and I would recover what should be mine from the beginning. Oh, dear brother and sister… what you try to protect… will soon be mine._

* * *

In another place were the light always shines… a woman with dark brown curly and messy hair is seem looking at the bright sky below some trees. She seems to be in a jungle and the wind flows around her as she closes her eyes.

\- Her time is already at her limits. Soon… everything is going to turn dark around her. My dear… be strong. Because the path that you're going to take… is something that you have to accomplish for yourself. You're decisions will determine the path you'll take. I just hope… you take the right one.-

She whispers to the air as she keeps walking to the light and vanish in the way. Her pray was something that she hope the winds could hear her and make Misaki to prepare herself for the great battle she was going to take from this day on.

* * *

In a dark snowy day… Misaki was running away from a vampire but this time… she was staring everywhere around her. Her little legs try to take her away as far as possible.

_Zero?_

She start to question herself.

_Where are you?_

She start to notice that she should have already reach him but for some odd reason… he wasn't there.

_What's going on here?_

Then someone was getting near her from behind and the trees and snow start to turn dark and wither. And from behind her some big red and blue eyes were getting near her very fast.

-ZERO! WHERE ARE YOU?!- she scream to him as she try to reach and she notice the lake in time and she use her powers to slow her enemy but no matter what happen he was getting near her.

Once she reach the lake she start to fall and try to reach Zero only to find that he wasn't there.

-ZERO!- she called him once the darkness was already behind her and some arms hold her.

Taking her away from the light and not letting her see as she stretch her right arm toward the light.

-HELP ME!-

* * *

Misaki wakes up in her large bed sweating and screaming. She was in her room in the house of Kaien. She looks outside to see it's still dark. She leans back to the bed and places a hand over her sweaty forehead.

-What's happening to me?- she asks herself as she rises up and goes to the bathroom to place some cold water on her face

Once she fresh herself she looks at the mirror to her reflection. For some odd reason… she keep staring at herself and without blinking… her eyes turn red-brown in just a second which make her gasp in terror as she takes a few steps back hitting the wall. She looks at herself again to see that her eyes turn back to amethyst blue. She goes back to bed and stares at the ceiling.

-What's going on?- she whispers in terror as she closes her eyes once again.

_What does this mean?_


	2. Chapter 1: Guilty

**Chapter 1:**

**Guilty**

At School…

Yuki and Misaki were at the classroom. Yuki was the one who was taking notes.

\- You've become diligent all of sudden, after the dance party… taking notes seriously. Have you learned a lesson?- chuckle Yori.

\- Ah… yeah, I guess I've learned a lesson… Also, I'm doing it for Zero, since he can't attend the class. It's like my self-righteous atonement…- said Yuki.

* * *

In the Afternoon…

\- Hey, Kiryu-kun!- dash the Chairman after him. – Your wounds are not healed yet! You don't have to do the Prefect's Night Job.- he holds Zero's arm as he calms down. – I'll be scolded by Yuki if you don't stay in bed. Besides, it's your fault. Getting your arm wounded with a sword for vampires was careless of you. Dummy!-

\- Zero!?- asked Yuki once she turn the corridor to see them.

Zero turns very surprise to see her.

\- Yuki…-

\- Are you okay?- she asked very worried about him.

\- Ah… Huh…- he didn't know what to say.

\- Wha…!- the Chairman became very shock then he place his hand over Zero's forehead very much to everyone's shock. – He's lying, Yuki! He still has fever. He's being bullheaded because he bobbed! He's such a trouble, seriously!- Zero takes his hand away from him.

\- Chairman, there's something I want to talk…-

\- STOP. If you have something important to tell me, come see me when you are well again. Now, you should rest, Kiryu-kun. You must be hungry, right? I'll go prepare a meal.- said the Chairman as he led Zero back to the house.

Zero didn't say anything and Yuki only stare with the notebook on her hands.

* * *

Inside the Chairman's House…

The Chairman was singing a lullaby as he was cooking. Meanwhile with Zero and Yuki…

_After "that" long night…_

\- Here. I just copied off from the board,- said Yuki to him as she show him the notebook and he only stare at him.

_I haven't been able to talk to Zero much…_

Zero took the notebook and start to see the pages of what Yuki write on it.

\- But I might have made some few mistakes…- she said very silly as she scratch her head.

\- Ha, found one…- said Zero.

\- Eh…! Where? For real?- she starts feel uncomfortable. -…Hey, Zero? If you take one little bite and suck my blood, won't you get well immediately?-

\- I don't want it.- said Zero as he look away from her.

She notice this and an idea came to her.

\- Ah! Now I remember. About here, I copied from the board and… look, it's here…- she start to get near his neck as she point some part of the notebook.

\- Here? But…- said Zero as he notice there was nothing there.

Then she bites him while she closes her eyes. Zero stays silent as he processes everything and then he becomes alarm.

\- Wha…?- he pushes her away from him very hard. – What are you doing!-

\- Since I'm always being bitten, It's a return. Now we're even, so don't you be hesitating and opposing! Just drink my blood already like you did before and get well!-

The door open and he toss Yuki off the room.

\- Just go.- said Zero as she looks back at him to see him slam the door very hard.

Without her knowing that in his face was a tiny blush.

\- I made him mad… it had a reverse effect…- said Yuki.

_You still can't stand it in your head…_

_And can't forgive yourself for wanting blood, right?_

_Even that woman…_

_Shizuka Hiou…_

_Is dead now, but she still tortures Zero…_

_That moment,_

_Shizuka Hiou had already turned into pieces pearl's sparkle and dust._

_And Zero's twin brother, who appeared as his enemy, had already disappeared somewhere._

_\- I… Didn't kill her…-_

_Zero lost "Shizuka Hiou" completely…_

_The one he has always despised and wanted to kill…_

_\- What has always been deep down in your heart is… the desire to perish with me…-_

_\- I'll come back.-_

_I… believe in your words, Zero._

Yuki start to leave as she looks back.

* * *

Meanwhile…

Zero was lean over the door and then he was holding his left arm as he struggles.

\- Ugh…!- he keeps looking at it.

Then he heard a knock on the door. He was shock so he turned around and open the door very hard thinking it was Yuki.

\- I told you to GO!- he shouted to the person on the other side only to be shock.

The person wasn't Yuki but instead… Misaki. She have her eyes widen in shock and terror. She was dress in her uniform like Yuki ready to do her Prefect Duties. She have some papers in her arms that she hold very close her since Zero scare her. He haven't see her since that night either. He heard from the Chairman that the teachers were mad with Yuki because she and Misaki were fighting over something.

Flashback…

* * *

In the kitchen Zero was sitting down on the table while the Chairman was cooking something.

\- I can't believe that Yuki decide to fight her.-

\- What?- asked Zero very shock.

\- Didn't you heard that Yuki got into a fight?- he turn to see him only to find that Zero was shock since he rise up from the table. – Don't worry. She didn't got hurt. Yuki decide to confront Misaki during lunch time. Misaki try to reason with her by telling her everything but Yuki wasn't listening and keep telling things that Misaki didn't like. Misaki choose to not listen to Yuki and that got her mad so she start to fight Misaki. Yori try to stop her before Misaki choose to hurt her back. For some odd reason… Misaki got Yuki off her and make her land on the ground while she only stare at her back. Yuki said that she notice that her eyes were very scary and that… her eyes seem to turn red in just a second.- that make Zero to be alarmed. – I know what you're thinking about. But… she's been acting strange since then, Zero.-

\- What do you mean?-

\- I know that you didn't notice that Misaki was hurt when she came toward me. She have a serious wound on her stomach. Shizuka manage to hurt her very badly but she let Shizuka hurt her very much so she could strake back.- that amaze Zero but become alarmed to it. – I know you're mad with her for disturbance your memories. I know she did wrong to do so but… she got a point to do it. She try to protect you in that moment. She wasn't a match for her and neither were you. The only way to keep you alive was for her to make everyone believe that she didn't interfere and you were bitten by Shizuka. It work until she decide to make everyone remember otherwise you weren't be able to save Yuki.-

\- …- he stay silent for a long time seeing the floor.

\- Misaki is having a bad time too, Zero. Now that her powers are growing each passing day… it's hard for her to have control over them now.-

\- What do you mean that her powers are growing each passing day?-

\- When she was able to disturbance everyone's memories… she also disturbance her memories.-

\- Why would she do that?-

\- Because if Shizuka was able to take her blood… she would discover everything and will have return sooner to get rid of you. But returning to her disturbance memories… she also block some part of her vampire powers that were growing. She seem as a normal human Zero but since she has the Purebloods' blood inside her… when the time she drunks human blood for the first time… her powers will grow very fast that she wouldn't be able to control it. It would have driven her mad at a young age, Zero. Now that she has almost full control over her powers that she manage to have now… she has more chances to control the others but it's becoming hard for her to do so.-

\- And why is that?-

\- Because now she's suffering the changes of becoming a vampire herself.-

* * *

End of Flashback.

He knew that the Chairman place Misaki in another place so she could heal better and because of her problems of control. The Chairman never told were she was and neither of them knew of her location except when she was on class or patrolling but in some point Yuki lost sight of her and never manage to see were Misaki was heading. Both of them were silent for a long time until she stretch her right arm toward him with the papers and he looks at them while he holds them too. She release them while she starts to go away.

\- Give them to the Chairman.- she said very coldly without looking back to him.

\- Misaki.- he try to get her attention.

\- Just… give them to him.- she gets away from him and dashes off so he can't stop her.

\- Wait!- but she was gone and he only close the door.

* * *

In the Moon Dorms…

\- There I found Kiryu alone, holding the Bloody Rose, and standing beside the corpse of Shizuka Hiou, that had turned into pieces.- said Kain to Kaname. – To report what I saw with my eyes, that's all.- Aido was sitting down with his head bow.

\- I see. The reason Kiryu-kun would kill that woman… is clear enough… I don't think… Kikyu-kun is a foolish guy to do such a hint, but if that's the case, then it cannot be helped that it seemed like he killed that woman.- Aido stay silent and rigid and Kaname notice it. – What's wrong, Aido?-

\- Nothing…- said Aido and Kain notice that he was nervous.

\- Whatever the truth is, I have to report it to the senior council, as it was. That "someone" has offended a taboo…and killed a Pureblood is true… what a pity… known as "Madly Blooming Princess", I wonder if there was someone who really understood her…-

* * *

Some Time Later…

The Night Class were in their classroom except Kain and Aido.

\- Was it okay? Skipping class…- asked Kain.

\- I don't feel like taking class…- said Aido with such seriousness.

\- I can only think that something happened, by looking at that attitude of yours.-

\- Hey Akatsuki, how much do you know about Shizuka Hiou?- asked Aido as he leans over the wall.

\- She can't be controlled… thus, a dangerous existence to both vampires and humans. After becoming mad, she attacked the Kiryu Family and disappeared… then appeared here… that's all I know.-

\- She's treated as a trouble… in a way, it's very "Vampire-like". But she is still a rare "Pureblood". She had an older fiancé of her same kind. This is a story I was told by my father. Although that woman had a Pureblood fiancé, she began to have a human by her side. Correctly, he was an ex-human and a vampire… it is said that Shizuka loved that servant. One day, that servant's name was voted on the list to be liquidated by the hunters' association, and the Kiryu's got the servant who became a target… but that man… hadn't turned into a Level E at that time, is what I've heard.-

\- Normally, he wouldn't be a hunter's target to be liquidated, yet…-

\- Right. But the reality is, his name was on the list and the Kiryu's finished him off… I don't think they knew that the target was Shizuka's lover. And the Kiryu Family was avenged by Shizuka…-

\- Whatever the reason was… the big issue here is that a Pureblood just acted on her will and opposed the hunters. The majority of the Nobles is not in favor of fighting. It can't be helped that she's called "Mad"… The "Senior Council" must have been after Shizuka, and have been trying to find her whereabouts, since she's such a dangerous factor.-

\- Yes… Akatsuki, Shizuka was running away from the senior council. Then… Why do you think she risked herself, to come here to the Cross Academy, when she must have known that she wouldn't be welcomed?-

\- Isn't it because of her madness?- then Aido pass him.

\- No… that's not it. There was something she wanted…- He remembers when he saw Kaname drinking her blood.

_\- A Pureblood's vampire blood… and power. That thing you really abhorred… I will surely destroy it… The one who ruined the destiny of us, the Purebloods…-_

\- Wasn't her revenge… accomplished four years ago?- that leave Kain silent.

* * *

Back at the Building…

The wind whistles as Kaname is next to the window and looks at everyone.

\- Hey, everyone…- the others look at him. – would you do me a favor?- everyone is shock by this.

\- It's a pleasure, Kaname-sama.-

\- Kaname… Sama… Seriously?- asked Ruka.

Kaname only smirks.

* * *

Meanwhile…

Yuki crosses the fence over it and lands on the grass.

(I think I saw a figure somewhere over here…)

Yuki start to question herself. Then someone appeared behind her.

\- This is Cross Academy, I hope. Am I mistaken?- asked a man in suit that was messy with glasses. – Ugh, I came by after overtime work, so it has become so late…-

(He's saying something that a normal business man would say…)

_But this feeling…_

\- You… are a vampire, right?- the man looks at her with seriousness.

\- Oh, I see, you're also a guardian… Then, there's something I want to ask you.- his nails start to grow very large.

\- What is it?- Yuki takes out Artemis.

_An enemy._

-The whereabouts of the other guardian.- he launch toward Yuki to attack her.

His nails were about to hurt her until another person came and got his hand to stop him.

\- What's…- Zero was holding Yuki with his right arm while the left hand was holding the vampire. – Your business with me?-

\- Zero, are you fine?- asked Yuki very worried.

\- Zero Kiryu… for committing murder of a "Pureblood", Shizuka Hiou, by the command of "Supreme Institution of Vampries" the Senior Council, you are sentence to death.- that leave Yuki in shock and terror while Zero is surprise.


	3. Chapter 2: Things that Changed, Things t

**Chapter 2:**

**Things that Changed, Things that did not Change**

In an old building. Someone slam his hands on a table.

\- The council of ancients wants Zero Executed?! Is this organization going to stay silent and just watch?!- shouted Toga.

\- A Pureblood was killed by Zero and there are many ways of saying it.- said an old woman with glasses.

\- That "Great Master" Pureblood was on our list, but what is almost as strange is… why Zero is still not acknowledge as a comrade?-

\- Yagari… how can we put an end to a matter such as the murder of a Pureblood? There is no such "System" in the Vampire's Society.-

* * *

Back to the School grounds Zero finally let go of Yuki but he keep her behind him.

\- We take pride in our duty to protect the Pureblood Nobles of the Council of Ancients. But you managed to escape our eyes and get your hands on Shizuka sama. As far as we are concerned, Pureblood Vampires are a sacred existence. Anyone who inflicts as much as a small cut on any one of them should expect to be executed, Zero Kiryu.- he adjust his glasses on his face. – This serious crime… can only be paid with your one mortal life. That is a "cheap" bargain, don't you think?-

Zero's face turn surprise and then his eyes harden and start to brake the vampire's hand. He push Yuki away from him so he could brake and keep her safe.

\- You broke the bones of a vampire!- he shouted.

Yuki only watch him as Zero pull him down into the ground.

\- It's too bad… There are no "cheap" bargains to be obtained here…- said Zero as he wipe away the blood that is on his face. – Ugh…- Zero start to hold his tie as if it was hard to breath.

\- Zero…- called Yuki since she notice his pain.

\- Even if you've defeated me alone, you cannot escape… We said we will have you executed. That is your fate…- he said it with a smirk as three more appeared around them.

\- You have nothing to do about this, so just leave.- said Zero since Yuki place her back to him to look over his back.

\- I can't do that.- said Yuki very alarmed.

\- …Ugh!- said a vampire with long hair with glasses that was in front of Yuki and he was cut in half.

That surprise everyone since the vampire turned into ashes.

\- Wha…?- asked another vampire with glasses but he have his hair long in a ponytail.

Then everyone notice the Night Class was there around them. Shiki was with his blood power and behind him Kaname appeared with Takuma on his left.

\- The council of ancients has consented to attend this school. It was already an inevitable matter to have that woman hunting for Kiryu-kun.- said Kaname.

That surprise Yuki and Kiryu. The Vampires bow before him.

\- Ka… Kaname Kuran Sama!- said the vampires as Kaname look at them with such coldness.

\- However… the Purebloods' "sacredness" and for the sake of protecting it, why must Kiryu-kun be executed?- asked Kaname with kindness.

\- Kaname sama… if a Pureblood Noble such as yourself stands in our way, we would be unable to fulfill our duties.- said the vampire with a ponytail.

\- We would like you to leave with your honorable school friends.- said another vampire without hair.

Then the roots and leaves were moving taking the vampires of the council to be shock and with the guardians.

\- How can you order him to leave when you guys are the ones who came to cause trouble in this school.- said Misaki.

She came from the shadows and appear before them with all her beauty and power with her. The vampires were shock to see her.

\- You think that you can come here…- she look behind her. – Thinking that you guys can do whatever you want?- she rise her right hand up and the roots came up with more vampires that were trying to surround the Night Class.

She stretch her hand forward and make a fist so the roots came up in the center and let her fist go as if she was drooping something. The roots let go the other vampires to fall so they could be in the center. Misaki start to walk toward were Kaname without taking her eyes off the vampires. Zero and Yuki only watch her.

\- You really thing that you can come here…- she was finally in front of Kaname and she place herself on his right side, she turn around to face them. – And execute my servant?-

That shock everyone.

\- Your servant?- asked the man without hair.

\- That can't be… the only way for you to… are you a Pureblood?- asked the man with a ponytail.

Misaki's eyes harden and in a flash her amethyst blue eyes emit red eyes. That shock the vampires feeling her powers and conforming to them that she was truly a Pureblood Vampire. Their heads bow even more.

\- Please, your highness… forgive us.- said the man without hair.

\- If Kiryu is your servant then you must know what we need to do so…- said the ponytail.

\- What Kiryu-kun did was something that he have to do…- that shock the vampires since they feel the power in her voice of a Pureblood. – So he could protect me.- she said very kindly as her eyes focus on Zero's face.

\- I thought I had made special efforts… to warn against dishonoring this academy with any foolish behavior, even from the dogs of the council of ancients.- Kaname's eyes harden.

\- Kana…- said the ponytail but then his left arm was vanish with some invincible force that make Misaki to smirk. – Ugh!-

Kaname's right hand was face up as the wind flow and his eyes were glowing red.

\- Disappear.-

Yuki grasp Zero's shirt since his eyes frighten her. The other vampires are also afraid but order his command.

\- _**The fact that you have defended Zero Kiryu… will be reported to the council of ancients. And also… about the girl. Kaname sama…**_\- said the vampires.

Kaname walked toward Yuki and Misaki stay close to him. That shock Yuki and Zero for Misaki to be so close to Kaname. Zero and Misaki stare at each other without saying anything but neither want to say it.

\- Will you be alright?- asked Kaname already calmed down in front of her and Zero.

\- Kaname sempai… Zero being their objective is not a good enough reason for this.- said Yuki to him.

\- I understand that. Don't worry…- said Kaname as he cares her face.

\- What are you intentions… Kaname Kuran.- said Zero very harshly.

\- … It's something I overlooked, that's all…- said Kaname.

Kaname leave while Misaki turns around to follow him with the rest of the Night Class. Yuki was mad at her but at the same… she feel confuse of the attitude of Misaki. Why was she with the Night Class? Was the question in Zero and Yuki's mind. Yuki never let go of Zero's shirt.

* * *

Some Time Later…

\- His school friends informed him of his foolish Family's orders of execution… After that, Kaname sempai had those vampires under his influence and ended it…- said Yuki in the office of the Chairman.

\- That was… very serious…- the Chairman stands up. – Thank you for telling me about it, Yuki. Thank you for your efforts.- he pats her head. – Sorry… It must have been an extremely difficult situation that you were forced to be in, wasn't it…- her eyes start to water as she wanted to cry.

\- Chairman… about Zero, I seem to have misunderstood. Kaname sempai have also taken his stand against the council of elders… Will he be alright?- asked Yuki as she wipe her tears away.

\- The truth is… Kaname-kun had reported what happened to me a little earlier before Yuki came in. From the time that Shizuka Hiou hijacked Maria Kurenai's consciousness… Until what happened today… was all according to business. Maria-kun has been sleeping in the Dormitory's Medical Office… Shizuka left her body, however… It seems Maria's "Original Personality" still hasn't awoken.-

_The real Maria-kun…_

\- Is… that so…-

\- Dependable isn't he? Kaname-kun… Kaname-kun's action may have suggested that he was supporting Zero… but… this gentleness may backfire, and may very well be seen by the council of elders as an act of opposition…-

_An act of opposition…_

_To go so far as that just to help._

\- It's alright, Yuki. Even though you don't depend on father, I do not have any intention of staying silent on this one.-

\- Where Zero's brother disappeared to is also a matter of worry.-

_But Kaname sempai had…_

_Never said "Zero is innocent" to those assassins…_

-Zero… Kaname sempai, too.-

_Even so…_

-If this keeps up, it might never end, huh?-

_Even so, sempai…_

\- That's right, Yuki.-

\- Chairman…-

\- Yes, Yuki?-

\- I want to ask you something?-

\- What is it?-

\- Why is Misaki with Kaname?-

That shock the Chairman since his eyes grow as he stare at Yuki.

\- Is something wrong with that?-

\- Yes… No… what I don't understand is… why is she with him all of the sudden? She was always fighting with him along with Zero but now… she's on his side like that.-

\- Yuki… what you have to know is that… Misaki is having some problems right now and…-

\- Problems about what?! What are her problems that she has to stay close to him?!- she shouted with anger in her voice.

\- You knew that Misaki has Pureblood blood inside her system since birth, right?-

\- Yes. But what does that have to do with this?-

\- Because Yuki… Misaki is in a critical state of transformation.-

That leave Yuki silent and her eyes became huge.

\- Transformation?-

\- That's right. Misaki was never going to become a vampire until she drinks human blood… but she consume it when she change Zero. From that moment… her transformation started. But to protect Zero she have to make everyone believe that Shizuka was the one who transform him. For that she eliminate herself from their memories and also… she have to forget that she ever interfear or Zero would have die sooner.-

That make Yuki to realize and remember when Misaki's eyes turn red when she confronted her.

\- That's why she's with Kaname, Yuki. Kaname and the others are trying to teach her to control better her powers or those same powers are going to kill her.-

\- Kill her?-

\- She block them to protect Zero and the powers that she block were growing very much. She couldn't control them with the age she have or she would have die too. But when she start to use little of her powers and control them over time… she has more capabilities to control them now than back then. But it's a hard thing to do, Yuki. She doesn't just have to control her powers that are finally unleash, Yuki but also… her thirst. She keeps herself away from everyone trying to see her self-control with the humans. She has prove that she can control her thirst as long as she stays away very much from everyone. What you did… was something unforgibable, Yuki. She was going to answer your questions without a fight but you choose to fight her and now see what has come with it. Misaki is going to stay way from you because the fight cause her to lose a little of her self-control in that moment. If this keeps up… she's not going to be able to control herself and she might be needed to change to the Night Class.-

That shock Yuki even more.

\- Change? To the Night Class?-

\- Yes. Misaki told me to change her to the Night Class when she was badly wounded by Shizuka. She told me everything and she feel terrible for all the choices she have made to everyone. She thinks she's responsible for all of this when she's not. But now with the transformation over her… she thinks is best to keep her distance from you… and with Zero.-

* * *

Meanwhile…

Kaname was walking toward a hallway with Takuma and Misaki next to him.

\- When you're aware of Yuki-chan's presence, your appearance seem to change entirely. Why do you do that… Kaname…- said Takuma as he face Kaname and Kaname looks at him with such seriousness that…

Then a whole was create next to Takuma's face which shock him and Misaki became alarmed.

\- Wa… It even went through the wall…!- he was gasping from terror as one hand was on his chest.

Kaname place his right hand over his head while Misaki only stare.

\- Sorry… I wasn't aware that… I used a little too much power. That's all right… I'll get used to it soon…- said Kaname as he smiles to Takuma and Misaki finally reach him and place herself in front of him.

She takes his hand away from him and places hers to his forehead. Kaname is shock to see her act that way toward him. Her face show concern toward him which he lean over her touch and smile.

\- Is okay, Misaki. I'm fine.-

* * *

Meanwhile…

Yuki was running toward Zero. He have his dark jacket over his arm.

\- The Chairman was worried about you, since you didn't want to see him.- said Yuki already catching up with him.

\- Is that so…- said Zero with annoyance.

\- Really? Your wounds seem to be healing slowly… The tablet… did you eat it properly like you're supposed to?- that shock Zero very much and his breathing became heavy a moment. – I heard… that… Zero wasn't the one at fault and that it was clearly a childish prank. Also…-

\- I'm not sure whether Shizuka died because of my attack or not… I don't understands, but… even if I had causes her death, I wouldn't regret it.- Zero stare at her.

\- It's ok… you're not "bargaining" yourself… that's fine. I have said this before, I am on Zero's side, after all.- she smile at him. – Although most likely an unreliable ally… really… undependable… but… … Zero, I… really wanted to give Shizuka my blood, so Shizuka could give her blood to Zero, and make you feel better…- she start to brake.

_Because that was the only way to save Zero…_

_Even though I knew that it would hurt him._

\- I'm sorry…-

Zero stay silent for a moment and let the wind flow over his face.

\- What am I to you… Yuki?-

That leave her speechless.

\- Eh?-

_What are you to me?_

\- You should stop… being so reckless because of me. Isn't that being undependable?- he give her a tiny smile of his. – Bye.-

_Zero?_

\- It may be a little troublesome right now, but please, go and patrol the school building. Just in case there are possible appearances returning from the other side, you should go over and take a look.-

_My regard for Zero?_

* * *

Meanwhile…

In a dark and quiet hallway some steps were heard from there and Kaname was walking there alone with his eyes close. He was so relax until he stop and open his dark red eyes.

\- How may I help you… Kiryu-kun?- asked Kaname since Zero was against a wall in a place were he wouldn't be seen but Kaname sense him.

\- It was you, right? That woman who I wounded… it was you who killed her, Shizuka Hiou.- both of them stare into each other's eyes. – I've heard that the flesh of Purebloods contain strong powers, if one were to obtain that power…-

\- You would have drunk it, too… you must have wanted to drink it… and I even left some behind for you…-

\- Why did you?-

\- It's such a pity Kiryu-kun. Even so, I am… Jealous of you… you, who is able to protect the girls you love.- confess Kaname which surprise and shock Zero.

Zero's eyes became huge as plates. He didn't expect that Kaname would be jealous of him. But then his eyes harden back. Then Kaname start to walked away from him.

\- You appear to have been injured today. Thank you for your hard work. But right now… I'm only leaving Yuki in your care… for now.-

\- What about Misaki?- Zero confronted him.

That make Kaname to stop.

\- She's fine for now.-

\- What's that suppose to mean?!-

\- Let's just say that…- he turns around to face him. – She's turning the same being you despide.- Kaname smirks while Zero's face pales even more with the realization of this. – One more thing Zero… One day… the things that you care the most will be taken from you. One of them is already destine to be with me but the other… will come to me by her own choice because… you'll push her away from you.-

* * *

Meanwhile…

Yuki was dashing in the school grounds while in the Chairman's Office…

Kaien was placing on his jacket on with his hair a little lossen off.

\- Zero… Kaname-kun…- he looks up while his eyes harden.

* * *

In other parts…

Toga leaves the office while Takuma is leaning over a window staring at the ground.

Kain and Aido walk on without saying anything and Yuki… she keeps running.

\- Let's just hope this ripple doesn't get to the point of no return…- said Kaien.


	4. Chapter 3: Lost Lambs

**Chapter 3:**

**Lost Lambs**

In the Moon Dorms…

\- Hanabusa. Are you really staying home?- asked Kain dress in a dark long coat.

\- I'm not going. You go.- said Aido as he cover himself on the covers of his bed.

With that Kain left and was met with the others in the Living Room.

\- Sorry that you had to wait.-

\- It's okay. I was coming to meet you just now.- said Takuma very cheerful.

\- …Well, shall we go?- asked Kaname to them.

Misaki was there watching them and she was dress in just dark pants, a red blouse and a dark jacket. Kaname watch her and he notice that she was sad.

-Don't worry… I'm not going to take long.- he path her head.

\- That's not what I'm worry about.- said Misaki as she keep her eyes low to the ground.

* * *

Meanwhile…

Yuki was outside standing in front of a building.

\- Hum… What should I do…- said Yuki.

(_Somehow, I've come to the Boys' Dormitory… there should be lots… things to say… to Zero. But I can't get my head straight… What am I trying to sort out anyway?_)

She starts to hold her head as if she was having a headache.

\- Huh? What are you doing here, Cross-san?- said a young girl.

\- Dorm Leader…-

\- But anyways, I wanted to say… it's almost time.-

But right inside the building…

\- Kiryu!-

\- What is it, Dorm Leader?- asked Kiryu since his Dorm Leader was next to a window.

\- Look outside. Cross-san has been at the entrance to our dorm all this time. She usually just comes in though, did you bully her?-

\- Huh?- asked Zero real annoyed by it.

\- Ah, the Girls' Dorm Leader is talking to her. She's probably getting a warning that…

* * *

Back Outside…

\- Even if you are the daughter of Chairman Cross, and have the privilege of prefect… you can't go freely visit the Boys' Dormitory like this. It's leaving a bad impression. Shouldn't the position of prefect be given to someone else?-

\- I wouldn't say that if I were you, Dorm Leader.- said Misaki which shock both girls.

\- Aragon-san!-

\- Misaki!- shouted Yuki very surprise.

\- What are you doing here?-

\- The reason why Yuki is here it's because she's trying to get out the other prefect so we can discuss something that only concern us the three of us.-

\- Even so… she can't come here freely and neither are you.-

\- When the Chairman is outside… he chooses one of the prefects to be in charge until he comes back and I'm sorry to say that the one in charge here is me.-

That leave both girls shock.

\- What?!- asked both girls.

\- If you're not going to listen than maybe him is going to be the one to make you understand.- Misaki smirks and looks behind her.

\- Sorry to interrupt. Could I talk to you for a second? I can't find the Chairman. Is he out?- asked Aido very calmed down.

\- Aido-sempai!- shouted Yuki.

\- Idol-sempai!- shouted the Dorm Leader blushing.

\- Why are you out here? It's not easy for Night and Day classes to come and go as they please, right? Especially…-

\- I'm sorry. But I'm running away from Dorms now. You didn't see me, okay?- said Aido making Yuki to be piss off while Misaki only smile.

\- Ai… Aido-sempai… is running away from the dorms…- said Yuki but believing this.

\- Of course I won't. I understand. I was just going to leave it to the prefect!- said the Dorm Leader with a cheerful face.

\- And so, I ran away from the Dorm. Understand? I was going to the Chairman… But he's not here. I wanted to see him.- said Aido.

_He really said that… this person._

The face that Yuki was making make Misaki to explode into laughter while Yuki and Aido watch her. Misaki's face start to turn red as a tomato.

* * *

Meanwhile inside the Boys' Dormitory…

\- Ah. That's a guy from the Night Class.- Zero also have a face as he was able to heard every last word of it. – Hey Kiryu!?- called the Dorm Leader as Zero open the window and jump off. – Hey… 3 floors…- he was amaze that Zero jump from up high and land without a scratch.

Yuki, Aido and Misaki notice this and they took their stand at him.

\- Aido-sempai… students of the Night Class aren't supposed to be in the Day Class's Area.- said Zero very dangerously.

\- That… That's right, sempai. Let's go back to the dorm? Okay?- asked Yuki.

\- To the dorm? I don't want to. And I absolutely won't!- said Aido very childish.

\- Yuki, look for a rope. I'll tie him up and take him back. There.- said Zero.

\- Better run already.- said Misaki with her arms cross in front of her.

\- AH! He's running away!- shouted Yuki.

Zero dashed away to get Aido while Misaki only giggle at that.

* * *

Some Time Later…

It was already dark outside and they were all at the House of the Chairman.

\- Don't make me run for something so stupid.- said Zero breathless and annoyed.

\- Heh, you should have helped me escape in the first place.- said Aido with a smirk on his face as he was sitting down on the couch.

\- Anya, what do you think about this?- asked Misaki on the other side of the room away from Yuki and Zero.

\- What do you want me to tell you? This is ridiculous if you ask me.- she said very annoyed. She was dress the same way as Misaki only that her colors were blue pants and shirt while her blouse is white.

Zero and Yuki notice that Misaki was more cheerful than before she start to be with them. It seem that her true face was reveal when she was around vampires instead with the humans.

\- Anyway, is it okay, to be in the Chairman's private office? Otherwise, how about Zero's room, in the day dorms?- asked Yuki.

\- Rejected.- said Aido, Zero, Misaki and Anya at the same time.

\- I'm hungry…- said Aido and that make Misaki and Anya to look at him. – What's with the caution? Home cooking is fine. Make me some. Ah, is the bed empty in the morning? I want something nice and soft… if the linens don't have lavender scent, I can't sleep… and the curtains?-

That shock the three girls and make Zero angry which was ready to kick his ass. And Yuki was quick to stop him.

\- After that, if someone tries to find me, don't tell them I'm here. Let's see… a towel, and a toothbrush…-

\- Zero, calm down.- said Yuki as she took hold of Zero's arm. – Sempai… did something happen in the dorm that made you not want to stay?-

That leave Aido silent and both girls have a sad face as they knew something. They stay silent for a moment.

\- … It's nothing.- Misaki walked toward him and place her hands over his face and she stare at him.

That shock everyone except Aido and Anya. Aido stare back and then he was relax.

\- Thank you, Misaki.- he said grateful.

\- Your welcome.-

* * *

Meanwhile…

At a dark car that was going into the woods… Kaname and the others were inside it.

\- I think it's impossible for a dorm leader to defy the senate house.- said Kain.

\- Well, Kaname, you're a very docile kind of Pureblood. Well, on the surface, at least. But Kaname… it seems that this time, the standards say that… there is nothing wrong with the situation.- said Takuma very happy since he was in front of Kaname. – Kiryu-kun murdered Shizuka Hiou with a good reason… and he is going to be executed by the senate house with the charge of "Pureblood Homicide" without any investigation. And you are going to stop this. Kiryu-kun hunted an old enemy, do you know what they will say to you who have given him protection with our "Pureblood" status?- Kaname keep his eyes on the window. – Kaname-sama you saved a classmate while disregarding your ancestry… the senate house won't carry out the truth with peace. It will be Kaname-sama… right. Kaname. It's alright, right?-

\- I didn't think of that… Even so… from here I will go to the senate house… with a stout heart…- said Kaname.

(What troubles me is about Misaki… they know what she is already. I'm not going to let them use her as a puppet. Misaki… I'm not going to hurt you again.)

* * *

Meanwhile…

Yuki was serving Aido the dinner and she have two drinks in her hands as she watch very shock. Aido was only putting a blanket over his mouth.

\- Didn't you say you didn't want to eat what Zero made?- asked Yuki.

_He made it being on the edge!_

\- It wasn't like it's not to my tastes. It's just okay, I guess. But it wasn't enough.-

_Selfish run-away…_

\- You look like you're troubled. –

\- Yes. But Kaname sempai will scold you later.- she said not noticing the sad face on him.

_How about that…_

\- …- he stay silent which shock her.

… _Eh?_

\- What?! He ate for three people and still wants more?- shouted Zero not believing what he was hearing from Yuki.

Misaki and Anya were also shock but they knew why he was way too hungry.

\- Yes. Well, he has no spirit. He likes to eat.- said Yuki as she was holding the dishes from the table.

\- Stress eating? Even he has stress… Give him a tablet first.- he toss her his box where he has the blood tablets. – I'll make more immediately. It's fine. I don't hate cooking.- he give her his back.

\- … Okay…- said Yuki watching him.

Misaki notice this and then an idea came toward her. Her food was already.

\- Yuki…- called Misaki not daring to look at her.

That shock both Zero and Yuki.

\- You can give him my food. It's done already… I bet he'll be full before he can finish it.- Anya hand her the big plate of food that Misaki made and Yuki was shock to see that it was three times bigger than what Zero made.

Zero also notice this and was almost shock to see this too.

\- Don't worry, Yuki. Misaki is good to know how to measure someone's big tummy once she knows them.- she smile at her. Yuki took the big plate and leave. – Are you sure that his going to get full before he finish the food up?-

\- I bet that his not going to take another bite after the third plate.- Zero watch her from the corner of his eyes and notice that her hair was blocking the view to see her face.

\- If you say so… Do you want me to do something?- asked Anya.

\- No. You can go on and eat already. Besides… I made a lot of food for the five of us.-

Anya excuse herself as Misaki was washing the dirty dishes that Yuki left in the tiny table. She took them to the sink and started washing them very carefully but at the same time… very fast. Misaki wanted to see Zero but she always pull back and he notice that.

\- What is it? It bothers me when I'm being looked at…- said Zero to her.

\- I'm not watching you. So just drop it off.- said Misaki very harshly not even looking at him.

He notice that she was hiding something so he start to walked toward her. The sound of him getting near her make her pulse to beat fast.

\- It's really nothing!- she stop washing the plates once she notice that she was free to make a dash but she only was able to dry her hands when Zero push her toward the wall and trap her.

\- If there's something you want to say, say it.- order Zero to her but Misaki didn't show him any sign of giving up.

She keep staring at him without blinking and he was doing the same thing to her. It was a battle that neither was going to give up until she couldn't stand looking at him and just bow her head to not look at him.

\- What do you want me to say? Apologize to you because I was disturbance your memory?! Is that what you want to hear from me, then?!- she shouted back as she stare at him back.

_I'm so scared right now._

"_The Day" will definitely come…_

He notice that her eyes were watering up as she was about to cry.

\- Ze…- she was shock that he block her eyes with his hand and try to pull it away until she notice he was smirking.

\- Silly. Do you intend to keep suffering inside because of me?- that make her relax and her tears start to slide on her checks. – And Misaki, will you always have this look on your face when you're concerned about me? … Smile.-

_Just a little is fine._

He starts to take his hand away from her to reveal the light in her crystal eyes. She have her sad face again. She dry the dishes even with her tears still sliding down her face.

* * *

Meanwhile…

In the Dining Room Yuki finally reach to Aido with the huge food with her.

\- You took so long!- wine Aido.

\- Misaki make this right now. Go ahead and eat it but before that… eat a tablet for now.- she place the box on the plate while she place the huge food on the table.

Aido stare at the box a little annoyed by it.

\- Is this Kiryu's?- asked Aido.

(_Eh! Damn! He found out!_)

\- No… no it's not.-

\- He. Don't be upset… Kiryu knows I know. Since I'm a genius, it's natural for me to notice.-

\- Umm… don't… say anything, please.-

\- Now that Misaki confirm that she's Kiryu's master. I'm not that cowardly… Yuki Cross.- that surprise her. – Kaname-sama knows and he's keeping quiet about it, right? I don't know what Kaname-sama is thinking though.-

\- Sempai?-

\- Why does he treat a girl like you so specially? Even having a run-in with the senate house on purpose… I can't understand it.-

\- It's not… special treatment…-

\- Are you really saying that? I'll kill you.- she stare at him and then look at the floor.

\- In my first memories… there were two vampires. The vampire I was afraid would eat me at any moment at that time… and the kind yet intimidating vampire, who killed the one who was trying to eat me. I looked up to that kind vampire, Kaname-sama, of course… special aside… I think we have a very simple relationship…-

\- Simple… huh… This is what you believe no matter what happens?-

\- … Well… sometimes I waver… but I believe it. Even if I'm betrayed. It's okay.- said Yuki with a smile and a tiny blush on her face.

That make Aido to look at her very silent and what they didn't know was that Zero, Misaki and Anya were listening to them in different places in the darkness. Anya feel terrible because she knew what Yuki was really. Misaki was sad because… many betrays will come to her.

* * *

Some Time Later…

Dinner was over and everyone else was taking the dishes and wash them. Aido got himself land of the sofa as he sigh.

\- Ah…- then the sound of crash make him look up to the door were the kitchen is.

In that moment the smell of blood was over the air. Someone cup its finger and it result it was Yuki. She was trying to get the pieces of the broken plate but she only got herself cut.

\- Oww…-

\- Don't touch them anymore. Now…- said Zero as he turned around.

Zero notice the tension between Anya and Misaki. Anya have her face worry over Misaki but she seem to not be affected by Yuki's blood and that give him a weird thing about it. He lost control over the smell of Yuki before so… why wasn't she? Misaki only stop washing the plates and look for a towel to get dry her hands and was about to leave when…

\- Wait.- plead Yuki as she notice Misaki leaving.

She stop and turn her face a little to stare at her but not daring to turn herself fully. Yuki's face was concerned, worried but most of all scared of how Misaki would react. Zero was also worried about Yuki and looking at how Misaki was staring at Yuki… make him be alarmed. She rise up and walked toward Misaki and stretch her cut finger toward her.

\- Lick it.- she said taking everyone by surprise.

Misakit finally turned without showing any signed of difference between her. She only stare at her eyes. Misaki took hold of Yuki's wrist but instead of lick it like Yuki said… she place her other hand over the wound… and close her eyes… a flash of green light appear inside her hands and then… Misaki open her eyes. She took her hands away from Yuki and walked toward the broken pieces of the plate and place her palm over it and the plate regenerate itself by her powers. Yuki's eyes were huge as plates as she notice that the cut was heal and along with the plate.

Misaki only took the plate on the sink before she brush something that make her hand be cut. The blood slide and her eyes were huge as she notice that Anya's eyes turned red.

\- Anya?- she called but Anya dash away to keep Misaki safe.

\- Misaki… you're…- Yuki try to get near her but Misaki stare at her shock before at high speed was behind Yuki but a great distance before her.

Yuki's eyes show terror once she notice that her eyes were hard as stone and very terrifying.

\- Don't… get… near… me.- she treated her before she vanish.

Aido was aware of the commotion as he was behind a wall and then he start to walked away.

\- Such a nuisance. What was that.- he was out of the place as he walked with great anger on his footsteps.

_That Kiryu, did the blood lust possess him…_

(_It was a good smell… absolutely…_)

_Isn't it bad to lose your reason?_

He stop on his tracks before he shouted to the roof.

\- WHY AM I WORRIED OVER HIM!?-

_I'm worried about…_

_Kaname-sama…_

_\- Even if I'm betrayed that's okay.-_ those were her words.

\- It's the same for me.- said Aido.

_Kaname-sama,_

_What are you going to do?_

* * *

Meanwhile…

At the Senior Senate, many vampires were there sitting down with a dark aura around them.

\- **This "Resistance"… we will overlook it. Let's put a hold on Zero Kiryu's execution… As long as Kaname-sama remains at the Cross Academy.**\- said a very old man with bear on his face.

\- Thank you very much, Ichiou.- said Kaname as Takuma and Kain were on each side of him.

\- **However, even though you know the truth, you still protect him… Kaname-sama's tolerant and fair actions are almost…**-

\- I deserve to be head of the Kuran Household which founded today's pacifism. In fact, I've wanted to ask the Senate for a while now. From now on, please don't interfere with Cross Academy.- that shock Takuma and make Ichiou to be silent as he stare at Kaname. – I am the same as my parents… and I don't want bloodshed either… Ichiou…-

* * *

Meanwhile…

Misaki was in a room that Zero was when he attacked Yuki. Misaki make sure that every last drop of her blood was on her mouth instead of living a trail of blood behind her. Once she was sure that the blood had stop she let go and went to get a blanket but then… the door open and close very harshly. Misaki turned around very fast and went to look who got inside without her permission… her eyes turned huge as she notice the last person she wanted to see.

\- Zero.- she called him with a hard tone while he stare at her with coldness too.

Both of them didn't say anything but stare without blinking as if they were fighting each other with the eyes. She couldn't stand to see him and just sigh as she close her eyes and cross her arms.

\- What are you doing here, Kiryu?- she asked him.

Zero only make his hands as fist when he heard her called him like that. Mostly the Chairman and Kuran were the only ones to call him by his last name but Misaki… this was the first time that she did that. And worse of all… she sounded much like Kaname. That anger him and Misaki notice this which make her be alarmed and she took a pose to prepare for the attack.

_Her eyes…_

_Are like him…_

_Cold…_

_Hard…_

\- I asked you one more time… What are you doing here?- she asked him more coldly than before.

Zero didn't answer and just walked toward her which make her take some steps back. He keep staring at her as he walked toward her. She was nervous as she took a step back and then her eyes widen when she felt her back hitting the wall. She was shock that Zero took the opportunity to trap her against the wall and his body. He place his hands over her head to prevent her from leaving. He have to lean over a little to block her better.

Misaki was more than nervous and Zero could tell it. Her heartbeat was racing very fast, making him to breathe heavily. He wanted to drink her blood again… and it was becoming much harder now that he notice that he was affecting her too much like that. He like it thought. Misaki stare at his eyes as she notice an emotion that was all over his eyes that she couldn't tell what it was.

_What is he thinking?_

_What is that emotion on his eyes?_

The very feeling of that emotion make her blush a little. Her breathing became shaky as Zero start to lean toward her even more. She couldn't take her eyes away from him and not now that he was too much close to her. Their lips were almost brushing when Zero back off a little taking her by surprise as he took hold of her wrist. He manage to make the wound reopen and the blood start to slide out of it.

Misaki only stare as he place her hurt finger on his mouth as he lick it first. Zero close his eyes as Misaki's face start to burn as she saw this. Zero start to sweat as his fangs start to grow and brush her finger.

_Ah…_

_Zero's…_

_Fangs…_

_I felt it._

When she felt the fangs she couldn't hold a gasp that escape her lips and Zero heard it which make him to open his eyes and took her finger out of his mouth. He start to breathe more heavily and she knew what it was.

\- Don't deny it. I know that you're starving, Zero… It's normal now.-

\- Misaki…- breathe Zero as he hold her wrist a little much tighter.

_I think there is no obligation._

_Don't leave me._

_His heart is "hurt"._

_Zero should smile, too._

Zero pull the long sleeve of her dark jacket up to give him a better access to her wrist. He lick it while at the same time her skin start to shiver. Zero look at her before he bite her. She notice that his tattoo was glowing and stretching even more since his desire for blood was becoming strong. Zero also notice the emotion on her eyes but couldn't tell what it was at first.

_What is she feeling right now?_

_Is she scare…_

_Frighten…_

_Why did she shiver?_

She never leave her beautiful amethyst blue eyes off him. He look down at her wrist as he let his fangs grow even more and pierce her flesh while she let a little moan escape her lips. The blood start to slide all over her arm as the very feeling was blinding her.

(_A dull pleasure. To me, Zero is… Is my everything._)

Zero was drinking as he stare at her with bloody eyes. That make her shiver even more as she gasp even more.

_I can see the color blood glow in his eyes._

_Vampire's eyes are supposed to be scary, but…_

As he stare at her… her face keep showing the blush that have intensify and that her breathing was more heavy than before.

_I can't look away from those eyes._

_They're…_

_So hypnotizing._

Zero stop drinking from her wrist and took another step toward her and capture her lips with force. The blood on his mouth slide to hers as she taste her own blood while they were tongue fighting. Then Misaki push him away and stare at him. Both of them were breathless and Misaki push again until he sit down on a sofa. That surprise him much and she shock him even more as she place herself on top of him and kiss him again.

She hold tight his silver hair back as he groan at the feeling. She was very dominant, and especially in this occasion. Their kisses were furious and hungry to get more of each other. Zero's hands hold her tight toward his body as he could. Misaki got away and lick his neck next, making him shiver at the same way he always make her feel. The shiver was very electrifying as he couldn't move but only feel her.

Her fangs grow and pierce his flesh as he moan at the very feeling. She drink his blood as much as she could, she drink very slow and very sensually. Zero was losing his head already and wanted to turn things around. But he couldn't since she was drinking. Later, she stop and stare at him as a trail of blood was from her lips going down her chin. Zero was fast and use his tongue to get the trail and went up to her lips.

The kiss was slower as Zero push her and make her back land on the sofa. They didn't broke the kiss but neither stop their movements as Zero start to move his hips in circles making her moan. Her hands are on his back as she holds him tighter at the very feeling. She can't help to let go as he unleash his vampire instincts. He was completely blind with the desire of her scent, of her blood and… her love.

The same way was Misaki feeling about him and this time… she wasn't going to back out. Zero was starting to take the dark jacket off her as Misaki was trying to take his dark shirt off him. Zero was out of his shirt and let her see his well tone body. She was speechless, and her face was burning even more. She couldn't stop herself to touch him and went very slow around his torso, feeling every inch of his muscles as Zero only close his eyes at the very feeling.

By the time that her fingers were at the edge of his pants… Zero took hold of her hand and place it away from it. Misaki stare at his charming lavender eyes which always make her lose control and be paralyze every time he was close to her; staring at her in a way that make her skin shiver, that her blood became very hot and making her heart beat fast. Her hand was above her head as she keep staring at Zero and use the other to touch his face while Zero lean over it.

His face soften a little in front of her as he stare at her chest that was rising and lowering for each time she breathe. Zero not been able to hold even much longer start to kiss her passionately as they start to take their clothes off very slowly. Misaki was speechless as he kiss her neck and start to go lower, making her shiver and moan at the same time as she couldn't bare the sensation between her legs.

Zero let go of her hand as he use it to start to cares her body and make her feel butterflies in her stomach. Zero couldn't stop as he start to hear her moan and gasp as she tremble and feeling her hands on his head while holding very tight his hair was more than enough to know what she was feeling. Once he took her red blouse off and reveal her dark bra with red lines. Her breasts that were very develop than any other girl in the school.

Zero slide his hands on them and start to massage her breasts as she cried in surprise of the sensation that she was living. Seeing her shudder of what he was doing was enough for him to arouse him very much. Then he kiss her breasts as he lower his hands to her pants and pull them very slowly off her. Misaki rise her hips to help him get the dark pants off. Once out… she was left off with only her bra and underwear.

Zero couldn't take his eyes away from her and Misaki felt hot at the way Zero was staring at her body. She wanted more, much more. She move a little and blush very hard as she accidently rubbed over a hard lump situated in between his pants. Misaki knew what it was when she talked to Jade about the conversation of the changes of her body and about desire. And specially the Desire part.

Flashback…

* * *

Misaki was with Jade in a beach for the summer since she was twelve. They were sitting down on the sand looking at the dark sky and forming shapes with the stars.

\- Why the desire of sex is another level that nobody understands?- asked a teenage Misaki turning her head to her left to Jade.

\- Because… for vampires is another level that you can't control, your senses are higher and once the tiny spark of fire is unleash… you can't stop until you finish that desire. It's hard to stop but mostly… you end up having sex with the only person that you love.-

\- I thought that you could do it with anyone that you like as long as you feel satisfied.- Misaki stare back at the sky.

That only make Jade to laugh as she keep staring at the night.

\- What's so funny?-

\- That you're thinking about the way humans are. That's their way to see sex, Misaki. But the reality is that… for a vampire the desire is much higher that you're not going to think of it twice and you'll try to let that person and yourself take each other.-

\- How is that so?- Jade stare at Misaki with a lovely smile which shock Misaki because in her eyes there was a feeling that she couldn't describe.

\- Because you'll now that… that person is the one that you want to spend the rest of your life with. And that you can't do that with anybody else except with that person. Is a feeling that you call love, Misaki. Soon… you'll understand everything.-

* * *

End of Flashback.

Now that she thought of it. Jade was right. She never see another boy except Zero and ever since then she was always in love with him. The real question is…

(_Does he love me?_)

Misaki switch places with him, that shock Zero as he stare with wide eyes at her.

\- My turn.- she said as she kiss him.

She didn't let him return it since she start to go lower of his body as her hands start to slide very sensually making him shiver. Zero start to groan as he felt her.

\- Misaki.- he gasp her name as she was kissing him and her hands were at the edge of his pants and her fingers start to slide under it.

He need to stop her but she notice this and slide her full hand under it and search for his member and once she hold it… Zero groan, his head fall backward and shut his eyes very hard. Misaki could feel that he was big, but most of all… he was hard. She start to massage him very slowly. She make sure to slide her hand all the way up and down to make him lose his head. Which was working.

Her fingers circle the head making him shudder underneath her. She smirk at how he was trembling and when her lips were at the edge of his pants… She took a part in her mouth and took her hand away from him. Zero groan at the loss of her hand but when she start to slide his pants off with her mouth and hands he couldn't take it as he gaps. She was taking the pants slowly making his member to slide down and her mouth was giving him kisses from be base to the tip.

(_I need to stop her._)

He try to puss her but he was too late. She start to lick him, giving circles at the tip and then taking it in her mouth. It was too much for him to bear as he couldn't stop his moans and groans as she keep taking him in her mouth. The feeling was incredible that he start to rise his hips toward her mouth. She gulps a little but manage to get use to his force but holds him in place for her to keep doing her job.

Zero groan at this but he have to follow her rules because… well… he disobey her and in the end she need to bite him a little for him to lie down and not force her head on him. The bite was a little painful but at the same time pleasurable. She did bite him but not too harsh for him to feel a lot of pain. While she keep doing her job… she start to go slowly and brush his dick with her teeth making him shudder even more as Zero couldn't take it anymore.

He try to warn her but he couldn't and he explode. That took her by surprise but she drink his juice as much as she could. Zero was panting for all the excitement that he got and try to see her when he start to arouse himself again. Seeing her cleaning him up was too much for him. By the time she was over cleaning him she rise up to see him when… he push her over and this time he was once again on top of her.

He kiss her again but just barely since he start to kiss her body and this time… he was going to make her suffer the same way she did to him. Misaki was at his mercy for now since she wanted more of him than anything she have ever wanted. Zero notice this and was glad that she was loving his treatment. He start to slide his hands over her thighs and slide them up toward her center making her to quiver all over again.

\- Zero…- she try to tell him to stop but he interpreted in another way.

Instead he keep going and went further. His hand went inside her panties and brush her forbidden area. The reason why she's a forbidden fruit came to her mind but she push that idea away. Then she shudder below him at the way his fingers were brushing every part of her. He was so delicate and so gentle that she could bear the feeling and move her hips with his hand.

Her gasp and moans were a great melody to his hears that he try to speed up a little more. She was over the edge when he stop and took his fingers away from her. She whine a little at the lost of his touch. Then another sensation came but it was even stronger than what he did with his fingers. She arch her back very high that make her moans to screams. The sensation was more powerful that she couldn't resist it too much.

Zero knew that and make sure that she explode with the feeling of his mouth, just the same torture that she provoke him. And Misaki couldn't hold it much further and she came in his mouth much to Zero's happiness. He really make her cum in just a short of time. He rise up to see her panting all over the sofa with her eyes close. Her chest rise up and down very fast trying to get some air in her lungs.

He smirk at her since he notice how he affected her. She open her eyes to see him smirk and she blush a little.

\- Aren't you mad at me?- she asked panting.

\- No. Why are you asking?- he whisper to her as he took a piece of her hair away from her face.

\- I thought… you'll be mad… with me for… lying to you…-

\- I was mad at first but… I can't stay mad at you forever.- he kisses her.

\- Zero…-

\- Mmm?-

\- Do you… love me?- she asked a little nervous.

He stare at her with his cute lavender eyes that were wide open. He keep himself silent for a moment without breathing that she started to panic to ever ask in the first place.

\- Hum… on second thought… forget that what I asked you…- she try to rise up but Zero was still on top of her and she was trap once again.

\- Why are you asking that?- he couldn't take his eyes away from her and her heart start to beat very fast.

\- I… I was… just wondering… You seem addicted to Yuki's blood that… maybe…- she was getting more nervous that Zero have to cares her check to keep her looking at him strait at the eye.

\- Misaki. I was addicted to Yuki's blood… that was before you offer me your blood, Misaki. I'm addicted to your blood.- he kisses her back.

That make her happy and kiss him back while they hug each other.


	5. Chapter 4: A Minor Incident

**Chapter 4:**

**A Minor Incident**

_Four years ago…_

_Yuki would pat my heat till I was asleep._

Zero was on his desk sleeping remembering when he was younger. His right arm was over his head as if he pat himself. While everyone else was mumbling about stuff. Them a loud bam was heard and everyone start mumble very scare. Zero rise move his head to his left and see what the commotion was.

\- AAAHHH!?-

\- Eh… what happened?-

\- I don't know, she suddenly collapsed!-

\- Someone bring her to the infirmary…-

Everyone started to get panic since their friend was on the ground. It was a girl with short blond hair. With his vampire powers he was able to see clearly and more closely to the girl and notice that the right side of her neck was cover with little of blood. Almost visible in the process along with some marks.

_Bite marks…_

His eyes widen in panic.

\- Move away.- said Zero with an authorizing voice and knee down toward the girl.

Everyone else were panic not sure what to do.

\- Kiryu kun…-

\- I'll take her to the infirmary.-

With that he took the girl in his arms while everyone else only stare and he walked away of the classroom.

* * *

At the Moon Dorms…

Takuma went toward where Kaname is, in his office.

\- I'm sorry for waking you so, early, Kaname. Recently there have been many unfortunate incidents occurring… a girl from the Day Class was bitten by someone and she fainted. The Day Class thought it's just anemia, but…- said Takuma a little concerned about this as Kaname was behind some curtains that only his figure was seem.

* * *

At Sunset…

Kaname, Misaki, Yuki and Zero were at the Office of the Chairman. Zero was at the left side of the Chairman with Yuki at the left side of Zero. Next to her was Misaki and later Kaname which they seem to be serious about everything more than anything else.

\- I'm sorry, Chairman. I should have watched over more carefully.-

\- No, no, we haven't decided that the vampire who did this is from the Night Class. You were called out by the council of ancients, Kaname-kun, so it could just be a case for those who are bored, okay?- said the Chairman with a big smile on his face. - Don't worry too much. We have the Guardians to prevent such a thing from happening again. We just have to pay more attention from now on.- he face the four students this time. – At least… the girl who fainted from anemia doesn't even remember who sucked her blood or even the fact that her blood was sucked. There is no doubt that the girl's memory was taken by a vampire.-

\- This means that the vampires in the Night Class are suspects.- said Kaname to the Chairman as Yuki look at him. – The only ones that wouldn't have to rely on "ritual magic", as the Hunters call it to erase a memory, would be the noble class.-

\- The Night Class consists mostly of nobles. I understand that you do not want to suspect your students but you are too lenient.- said Misaki this time which surprise Yuki but Zero didn't care anyway.

Zero notice that Yuki have her head down and he pat her.

\- Don't worry about it. It wasn't that you are incompetent, it's just that the opponent is very skilled.- said Zero which shock Yuki.

\- Hey… Zero, you should at least feel responsible as well. You're a guardian, too.- whine Yuki as she took his hand away from her head and replace it with her own.

That make Kaname to glare at him and Misaki feel like her blood was boiling like no other.

\- Just to remind you, Kiryu-kun is also a suspect.- said Kaname which surprise everyone.

Zero and Yuki stare at him with shock on their faces and their eyes seem very wide. Misaki also stare at him and she knew where he was going and she didn't like it at all.

\- You're a rare sample of a Vampire Hunter who has become a vampire. I wouldn't be surprised if you had any special abilities…- said Kaname.

\- I don't recall having any special abilities.- said Zero with coldness.

\- Kaname-kun!- shouted the Chairman as he rise up from his chair very shock by the responds of Kaname.

\- Really? Maybe your subconsciously attacked a human, yearning for her blood…- said Kaname.

Just then some invisible force pull him back and make him crash to the wall with such force that it almost trans pass it.

\- Kaname-sempai!- shouted Yuki very scare.

\- Kaname-kun!- shouted the Chairman afraid of what happen.

Kaname rise his head to look strait to Misaki become forcing a small smile on his face.

\- It looks like I piss someone off.- he close his eyes as he rise.

\- Huh?- asked Yuki not understanding.

\- As a matter of fact… yes.- answered Misaki with seriousness.

Everyone stare at her now understanding what happen.

\- It seems that you still have problems with your powers, Misaki.-

\- Or maybe I did it on purpose so you would shut up, Kaname.- she called him by his name which shock everyone even more.

Misaki never called Kaname by his name and this was the first time to hear her. Kaname only walked back to be just in front and they were staring at each other. The tension between them was there and everyone could feel it, they were about to fight.

Zero have a smirk on his face since he love to see Misaki beat the crap out of Kaname every time now. But he couldn't take out his mind of why she was very close to him now than before.

\- Even though Kaname-sempai does not like Zero, I thought that you had accepted him… do you honestly think that Zero attacked that girl?- shouted Yuki as she face Kaname.

\- You make it sound like I attacked her…- Zero was a little annoyed since Yuki sound like he really attack the girl in the first place.

\- Zero, be quiet.-

Kaname stare at cold at Yuki.

\- Fine, I will find out the real culprit, and prove that Zero is innocent. Come on, Zero, let's go.- she pull him by his sleeve while he was having some trouble to keep her pace since she pull him harshly.

\- Hey, Yuki…-

\- Until you accept that Zero is innocent I will not speak to you, Kaname sempai.- she told him while she turn her head and her face show sadness once she notice what she just said but leave with Zero.

\- Wow! This is the first time that Yuki has actually opposed Kaname-kun, right?- said the Chairman very surprise and he wasn't the only one, Misaki was as shock as him. – "I will not speak, huh? Are you shocked, Kaname-kun?- then stare with such a terror since Kaname was not in the mood for his comments. – Never mind… This is bad though… what am I doing is betraying the trust of the Day Class students' parents… This is though… I wonder what at true "coexistence" is… That is what I'm currently trying to understand.-

* * *

Meanwhile…

At the Moon Dorms.

Aido was at the living room very silent while another classmate appeared next to him with only the dark shirt of the uniform.

\- It's pretty quiet in the Dorms for having a special temporary break… Aido san.-

\- It's because the assistant Dorm Leader and gang left a while ago.-

\- I wonder if it was because of the incident…-

\- I don't know who it is but the way the vampire did it was not good.-

That make the other to stare at Aido for a moment.

* * *

Meanwhile…

Yuki was still pulling Zero while he have his left hand in his pocket.

\- If you're going to make such a face… you shouldn't have even said anything to Kaname Kuran in the first place.- he sight as Yuki have tiny blush on her face.

\- But… Recently Kaname-sempai has been acting harder and harder towards you.- that make Zero to have a cold stare. – It's always been like that, hasn't it? But… Zero isn't the one who did it. I believe in you. You'll be alright, Zero.-

That made Zero's eyes to soften a little before he slap his left hand on his face.

\- … It's too complicated. Coming from someone who's full of regret…-

\- Mm… Uww… Do… do you think he hates me now?- asked Yuki with her teary eyes.

\- I don't think he hates you… not that I would know but… why don't you go back and take back what you said?- said Zero very awkwardly because she was crying and shaking.

\- NO! Sempai is the one who is wrong!- she shouted with anger

\- Then…- he was getting irritate by the way she's acting.

\- I will find vampire who broke the school rules. Then I will have sempai apologize to Zero. I will spill a little bit of my blood and become the bait.- she make a pose that was supposed to be a gleam but that only make Zero to glare at her.

\- I'll go talk to the victim again. I don't even want him to apologize to me.- he got away from her hold and pass her.

(_I guess this means this plan is a no-go._)

\- That was scary…- she whisper to the air.

\- I'll pretend I didn't hear that… Is she still in the infirmary?- asked Zero.

When they reach the infirmary they open the door and they stay silent for a moment standing at the entrance as statues.

\- Hm? Yuki-chan and Kiryu-kun. You came to talk to this girl, didn't you?- asked Takuma with his cheerful voice as always.

Takuma, Rima, Shiki, Ruka and Kain were there with the human.

\- Ichijou sempai…!? Everyone, the Night Class is supposed to be in emergency day off, isn't it?- asked Yuki a little trouble by this.

\- I'm sorry for asking so much… are you ok?- asked Takuma to the girl.

\- Yes… sorry, I couldn't be of much help…- apologize the girl as she have a tiny blush on her cheeks.

\- Take care.-

\- Excuse me. Thank you for the flowers.- she rise up and start to walk but stop when she notice Zero. – Thanks for carrying me, Kiryu-kun. It was just anemia, so I'll be alright…- that made that Zero look at her. – I always had a bad impression of you, but you are actually a good person.-

\- …- with that she left but before she could get far… she hit someone.

\- She said you're a good person, Zero. Isn't that great?- smile Yuki with all her heart.

\- Now only if he didn't frown so much and smiled more…- said Takuma with a lovely smile too.

\- Good person?- asked Rima.

\- I don't know…- said Shiki.

\- Oh… sorry…- then she stop once she notice who it was. – Misaki?- that shock everyone and notice it was really her.

\- Oh… you seem to be alright already.- she smile and make the girl to blush a little more since she notice that Misaki was very radiant as if… she was from the Night Class.

\- Umm… yeah. Thank you for your concern, Aragon. Umm…-

\- What is it? Is something wrong?- asked Misaki a little concern about her.

\- Actually… you look…-

\- What about my looks?-

\- You seem to be like one of the Night Class.- that make everyone to be shock.

Misaki have her eyes very wide by the sudden speech but then smile at her.

\- Is that so?-

\- Well, yeah.-

\- Be careful, alright?-

\- I will.-

With that the girl left and Misaki pay her attention to the others. Her lovely and soft expressions were gone to be replace by a hard and cold stare to them. Takuma knew why she make that face and he was used since Kaname is like her.

\- Takuma…-

\- Misaki.- he greed her with a little bow of himself which surprise Yuki and Zero.

\- You know I don't like it when you do that, right?- she remain him.

\- I'm sorry, Misaki. I can't help it.- he scratch the back of his head with a childish smile which make Misaki to smile a little.

\- So… what are you guys doing here?- asked Zero very annoyed.

\- Ah, that's right! The students of the Night Class are suspects, you know.- said Yuki very alarmed.

\- He… he… Thanks for telling me. We were sent by our dorm leader Kaname as a detective group for justice. Our name is…What shall we make our name as?- asked Takuma to the others.

\- I don't know… I didn't even know we were a detective group.- said Kain to him.

\- Anyway, we were asked by Kaname to investigated this, for our honor.-

\- Kaname sempai did?- asked Yuki.

\- Then you can trust the ones here, right?- asked Zero this time.

\- Probably, Hm? I also called Aido here, but he didn't come…- said Takuma.

(_What's up with the "probably"?_)- thought everyone in the room.

\- Oh, yeah, recently that guys seems to be acting strangely…- said Kain.

\- Yeah, come to think of it, he's also had a previous offense, too. He bit someone before…- said Ruka to Kain which make Misaki to frown at them.

\- Then, isn't the culprit Aido-san?- asked Shiki.

\- No… I don't think… Hanabusa is the culprit… probably… most likely…- said Kain.

\- I don't think Aido is the culprit either.- said Misaki which surprise everyone.

Zero watch her and notice that she was acting like them, her uniform seem more revealing than what it is already. Her dark jacket is half open and the white shirt is a little open to reveal her toast skin… Zero couldn't take his eyes away from her but… something was telling him that she was hiding something. With that he left.

\- Ah! Zero is gone.- shouted Yuki.

\- You "think" means you don't trust Aido-san…- asked Ruka.

* * *

Some Time Later…

\- ZEEEROO!- called the Chairman to him since he was staring outside by the window.

\- Chairman.-

\- I didn't think you would be looking for the suspect very seriously, so I came to talk with you.-

\- …-

\- I recently spoke to someone in the council of ancients. I had to wait a whole day, though. I asked them, to look for the real offender who killed Shizuka "outside" the school first.-

\- I think you know who actually killed her that night…- that make that the Chairman make a serious expression. – For the school's sake you can pretend that you don't know. That is why I do not like you.-

\- You are mistaken, I just want to protect my cute students. And in the case this time, I will punish the offender even if he is from our school. Thought it may be tough to punish the vampire. This is what I must do to keep the peace of this school.-

\- Probably… I am the one who is breaking that rule the most…- said Zero to him.

_I'm the one who should be punished…_

* * *

Meanwhile…

Someone was jumping the wall of the Moon Dorms and that person have a smirk on his face.

* * *

Meanwhile…

Siera was with Kaname and start to question him about his choice.

\- Kaname sama, making the assistant Dorm Leader and the rest accompany Yuki Cross… Is it alright that they're playing detectives?-

Kaname only smile at her.

* * *

Meanwhile…

Yuki was pull to investigate with the Takuma, Ruka, Kain, Shiki, Rima and Misaki. Takuma and Misaki seem very cheerful for their own good.

While Zero was walking around the halls in complete silent.

_In the past, and even now, just hearing her name stirs me up…_

_Ever since that day…_

_I always hated that woman._

His eyes seem lost for a moment before… she appeared before him. An evil smirk was on her face.

\- **You really wanted to kill me, didn't you…**\- said Shizuka.

Zero stop while his eyes became huge from the surprise.

\- **The desire to kill…**\- then he stare at his hand that was cover in blood.

\- **He, he, he… Where will that go…**-

\- It might change into…-

Then Shizuka vanish so Yuki was there instead. His hand was no longer cover in blood as he stare at Yuki.

\- A vampire's evil instinct…- From her right side of her neck was cover in blood.

It cover below her chin all the way down to her shirt.

\- Zero…- she whisper his name as tears start to fall on her face.

Then she start to fall while he catch her in his arms.

_Blood._

His eyes became huge as he smell her blood.

_The choking scent of blood…_

\- YUKI!- he shouted her name as he rise up.

He was on a bed while he stare at his hand that was shaking and he was sweating like no other. He place his hand on his lips as he shiver with his widen eyes as the terror was still there.

\- I found you… geez!- said Yuki as she notice where he was.

They were in the infirmary.

\- I didn't think you would be ditching duty… in a place like this…- she was getting near him when she notice the shock and terror in his eyes and face.

\- What's wrong?- asked Yuki as she became worry all over him.

* * *

Meanwhile…

Outside the Sun Dorms, outside the Girls Dormitory.

\- Geez… you are too bold. Appearing at the Day Class' Girls Dormitory… no one would have imagined.- said Kaname as he was holding the vampire.

The same one that was with Aido at the Moon Dorms.

\- I know it is a foolish thing to do… Dorm Leader Kuran…-

\- I do not despise people like you. To think that you are yearning for someone, even if it might expose the Night Class to danger…-

* * *

Back to the Infirmary…

Zero took hold of her wrist.

* * *

Back Outside the Girls Dormitory…

\- But you can't continue your pursuit. No matter how much you like the girl. You'll die if you continue.- said Kaname.

* * *

Back to the Infirmary…

Zero pull Yuki toward him so she was on top of the bed too as he embrace her.

* * *

Back Outside the Girls Dormitory…

\- But… you don't have to worry.- that shock the vampire of what he was telling him. – For now… I would be troubled if the school was shaken by this foolish event… so I will make it so this doesn't happen again…-

* * *

Back to the Infirmary…

Yuki was very shock by this that she didn't even move.

\- Yuki… You're alive… I thought I had killed you!- he said in a whisper of a pray.

Yuki was confuse but she knew that he was in great pain since he was holding her too tight.

\- … I can't breathe… Zero…- she try to warn him but he only saw her tear up and falling in his arms. – Zero.- that snap him out while Yuki puss him away so she could get a great hold on his face so he would stare at her.

He was shock by this that he only see her.

\- Zero!- she hold his face with both her hands. – Are you ok!?- she practically shout at him so he would wake up already.

\- Yeah…- he answer as he notice that she was fine.

His shock face soften a little and his once huge widen eyes… were going back to normal. Yuki wasn't sure but then place a smile on her face so Zero could feel better already.

\- Good.- she said.

_Yeah…_

_I…_

He start to move his left hand up. Then, the other to place them on each side of her face and he start to get closer to her.

_I want these gentle hands…_

_And this kind smiles._

Yuki was a little surprise that her hands start to loosen her hold on his face and Zero was getting near her face.

_Even thought I should not want such a thing._

He was too close to her lips that he was almost going to kiss her. Before he could really touch her lips… he let his face fall down on her shoulder. Yuki stay silent as she blush, her checks were very red.

\- I'm sorry… never mind.- said Zero.

Without knowing that they have audience… Misaki watched everything but never make a noise. She left the place in a hurry as her fist were holding her palm very hard. She was walking to fast that later she start to go slow and stop in front of a window. Then, she start to tear up as her legs got weaker and make her fall to the ground.

_Why?_

_Why did this have to happen?_

She let the darkness hold her and make her be as another shadow. Without her knowing that someone else was getting near her.

\- Misaki.- he called her name with such loveliness that make her head rise up to see who it was.

\- Kaname…- she called him, and make her head bow once more as she cry and shake at the same time.

He kneel down in front of her as he place a hand on her shoulder. Misaki wanted to pull him away from her but he never let her and instead he embrace her. Misaki try to push him away but since she was so devastate she let him and embrace him back.

\- Kaname…- she cry while she let her head fall on his shoulder.

\- Sshhh… it's alright. It's alright, Misaki. I'm here. I'll take care of you… from now on.- he said to her lovely since he didn't like to see her in that state.

She place her arms around his neck and he took her in his arms as bride style while he walked away with her.


	6. Chapter 5: Vampire Soiree

**Chapter 5:**

**Vampire Soiree**

In the Infirmary…

Zero and Yuki were still on the bed.

\- Sorry. It's nothing.- said Zero.

\- Uh… yeah…- said Yuki as she still was blushing but this time she was looking at him.

_But just now…_

_He tried to…_

_Kiss me…_

Yuki was so shock that she didn't know what to do. The only thing that she was processing was that Zero was about to kiss her.

(_What? Eh!?_)

\- …Really.- he start to rise and stare at her. – There must be something wrong with me… because I had a weird dream.- that left Yuki a little surprise but she was still in shock. – I wasn't fully awake yet.-

\- …O…K. I understand… so don't stare at me.- said Yuki.

_If that is the case then what just happened…_

Then Outside in the Village.

"_It's nothing"_

_Or at least that's how it is._

Yuki was inside a store.

(_How… it should be…_)

\- Just a little while more, Yuki. I'm sorry for making you come shopping with me…- said Yori.

\- No problem… I didn't have anything planned today so…- said Yuki with a cheerful smile.

\- You've been acting weird like that all day today… and avoiding Zero-kun weirdly.- said Yori as she make a face. – After this I'm going to the buffet to catch him and ask him what he did. Every time Yuki is troubled its usually because of Kaname-sempai or Zero-kun. I'll have fun interrogating them…-

\- Yo… Yori-chan.-

\- … Well I don't really care about Kuran-sempai but…-

\- You are always keeping your distance from the Night Class. I think it is a good thing but…-

\- … I think… those people are… a bit scary.-

Just then someone hold Yuki's sleeve as she turns around and see a young kid crying.

\- Mommy…- said the little boy as Yuki then stare at Yori.

\- He's lost?-

\- Um… did you get separated from your mommy?- asked Yuki as she lean to be almost at his level.

The boy only nodded but keep crying.

\- Please bring me back to mommy.- the little boy keep crying as Yuki rise up and look at Yori.

\- Yori-chan, I'm going to go find this boy's mother. Just continue shopping without me.- Yori only nod and Yuki took the boy by her hand. – Is she close by?- the kid only nods.

* * *

Meanwhile…

At Cross Academy, in the Chairman's Office.

\- Kiryu-kun, here. Orders from the council.- said the Chairman to Zero as he hand him a folded paper. – You will observe the party that will be held here for vampires tonight.- Zero took the folded paper and read what it said. – There are going to be many vampires there so… It will probably be a lot of work.-

\- … Understood, I will go.- said Zero very serious as always.

\- Sorry to trouble you.- smiles the Chairman as he couldn't stop the organization.

* * *

Back at the Town…

It was already getting sunset and the sky was turning dark already while the horizon was orange with red and yellow. At the end of these colors de purple and blue and dark were getting near to cover the full sky.

\- We left the department store…? Are you sure it's this way?-

\- Yeah. Almost there.- said the child while he guide her with his hood on. – It's alright. Just a little further.

Yuki start to question the boy as she look at the sky.

\- It looks like there isn't anyone here…- said Yuki as they stop in an old building.

(_A rundown building?_)

\- Is it really here?-

\- Yup.- said the child as he wipe out the tears and his hood fall to let his cheerful face.

His eyes were of different color as he smile to Yuki.

\- Thank you, big sis. I was so scared when I was alone.- Yuki start to blush a little as she lean to be at his height while staring at him.

(_What a cute kid… is he a boy?_)

\- I'm worried. Should I wait here with you until your mother comes?- asked Yuki.

(_His eyes are…_)

\- …You're so kind, big sis.- then he kiss her on the check surprising her. – Thank you…-

\- … Huh.- that's all she said before her eyes became heavy.

(_What?_)

With that she fall to the ground and the boy vanish.

It was already dark outside and the stars were seem already.

\- …Hanabusa.- said Kain as he was in the entrance and then Aido came along.

\- What's wrong, Akatsuki?- asked Aido.

\- For some reason, Yuki Cross is lying unconscious in a place like this.- said Kain as he look back at Aido and he have his eyes widen by the surprise.

Aido heard footsteps and became a little nervous until that person talked.

\- What a troublesome child…- said a man from behind Aido while people from inside the building was heard.

Then next to him holding his arm was a woman with reddish brown hair with light tan skin.

\- We better take her inside or they'll find out that a human is here, brother.- said the girl.

\- I guess you're right, Misaki.- said Kaname.

* * *

Some Time Later…

_My body feels weak…_

_Even my eyelids are so heavy…_

Yuki's eyes started to move as she open her eyes very slowly and start to see that she was in a room that she didn't recognize.

_Wait…?_

* * *

_Where am I…?_

She move her head and notice that Kaname was sitting on a chair with his arms cross in front of his chest while waiting for her to wake up.

\- I'm glad… you've recovered very quickly.- said Kaname as he stared at her making her to be shock.

She rise very fast that in the process she start to feel dizzy.

\- Ah.- she start to fall but Kaname was very fast to hold her with only his right arm to steady her. She was blushing like mad as she notice his arm but Kaname keep staring at her with a serious face. – Um… Thank y…-

\- I thought you weren't speaking to me?- said a serious Kaname while Yuki finally remember.

_Oh, right!_

Flashback…

* * *

\- I'm not speaking to Kaname-sempai.-

* * *

End of Flashback.

\- That… If Kaname-sempai has stopped doubting Zero then… It's fine…- said Yuki while Kaname only stare at her.

\- I did doubt him too much and I do feel bad about it.- said Kaname.

_I have to apologize…_

\- And we did end up finding the vampire who did it… but Yuki…- that make Yuki to blink while looking down. – Being told that by you… You don't think I'd be upset at you?- said Kaname as he hold her chin.

\- Bu… But…- she start to get nervous as he was sliding his fingers down to her neck. – The one who… was wrong was Kaname-sempai…-

\- Who do you think, is the one that made me act like that?- that make her eyes widen and her cheeks to burned a little as he got a little closer to her. – Your heart's beating quite fast. Maybe you understand a little bit about how I feel…-

Then his eyes focus on the door and return to his normal posture.

\- Come in… So now it's you who's come to call me right?- asked Kaname a little annoyed as the door starts to open to reveal it was Takuma.

\- Kaname… You don't have to say it like that.- he smile to him. – The head of the Aido Family who is hosting this party, is waiting to meet you tonight. Plus… Yuki-chan, has already woken up…- said Takuma.

\- …- Yuki was a little speechless.

\- Kaname… She'll be fine if she stays in this room, nobody would dare barge in here.-

_Where exactly am I anyway?_

_Such elaborate ceilings…_

\- Speaking of which… why did you collapse there? Yuki-chan?-

\- Yes.- she practically shouted since she was a little nervous now that she knew that they were focusing on her.

\- We brought you over here so the guests won't see you. You were lying conspicuously in front of the entrance. We already contacted the school but could you stay here for a little bit longer? So what happened?-

\- Um… I brought a lost child to the front of a rundown building. And he kiss me on the cheek… um… that's all I remember.- said Yuki a little embarrass.

\- That's one of the guests' children at tonight's party I bet… Vampire children steal energy from people…- said Takuma as he touch his head. – Yuki-chan, this place is the basement of that rundown building. The Aido household owns this building, and tonight there is a party for vampires that live near here. In this building now there are a large number of vampires. If they find out that there is a human here… you will be in great danger, Yuki-chan.-

* * *

Meanwhile…

At the Party, many people were murmuring and chattering about something. Everyone was dress very elegant like in the old days.

\- …- Aido only keep his eyes on someone while Ruka was next to him.

\- You shouldn't stare at him so much. The other vampires don't seem to care.- said Ruka with her drink on her left hand.

\- The fact that there is a Vampire Hunter at such a huge gathering…- said Aido as he stare at someone far away next to the wall with silver hair. – He is here to watch over us and is needed for everything to run smoothly. It doesn't really bother me but…- Zero was holding his collar as he keep his eyes fix on every vampire. – Why is he the one that's here.-

\- Hanabusa. Is Kaname-sama here yet? There are many guests who would like to meet him…- said a young man who look in his mid-twenties.

\- I know father. The vice-president of the dorm is trying to get him to come out.- said a very annoyed Aido.

Everyone was chattering while Zero was lean over a wall with his eyes fix on the floor.

_Why do I keep thinking about that?_

In his mind… he remembers when he was about to kiss Yuki.

Flashback…

* * *

\- Yuki… You're alive… I thought I had killed you!- he said in a whisper of a pray.

Yuki was confuse but she knew that he was in great pain since he was holding her too tight.

\- … I can't breathe… Zero…- she try to warn him but he only saw her tear up and falling in his arms. – Zero.- that snap him out while Yuki puss him away so she could get a great hold on his face so he would stare at her.

He was shock by this that he only see her.

\- Zero!- she hold his face with both her hands. – Are you ok!?- she practically shout at him so he would wake up already.

\- Yeah…- he answer as he notice that she was fine.

His shock face soften a little and his once huge widen eyes… were going back to normal. Yuki wasn't sure but then place a smile on her face so Zero could feel better already.

\- Good.- she said.

_Yeah…_

_I…_

He start to move his left hand up. Then, the other to place them on each side of her face and he start to get closer to her.

_I want these gentle hands…_

_And this kind smiles._

Yuki was a little surprise that her hands start to loosen her hold on his face and Zero was getting near her face.

_Even thought I should not want such a thing._

He was too close to her lips that he was almost going to kiss her. Before he could really touch her lips… he let his face fall down on her shoulder. Yuki stay silent as she blush, her checks were very red.

\- I'm sorry… never mind.- said Zero.

* * *

End of Flashback.

_Why did I even try to kiss her?_

_I know that I start to fall for her but that was because…_

_I thought that Misaki was gone._

He starts to see a young Misaki and a young Yuki and placing them in a same picture.

_Both of them…_

_Are so alike._

_But at the same time…_

_They're so different._

He starts to focus on the past. How they look and act back then.

_Back then…_

_Misaki was the victim, she didn't talk and she was afraid of everything._

_Misaki…_

_Practically…_

_Was trying to find a reason to be strong._

_Yuki was very chattering and trying to help as much as she could._

_Yuki…_

_Practically…_

_Try to be strong while she was with me._

Then he start to focus on the present.

_Now…_

_Yuki hasn't change a bit._

_But Misaki…_

_She has become stronger._

_She's no longer the shy and scary child from before._

_She's even wiser than the rest of us, even more than the Chairman._

_They still look alike._

_But…_

_Yuki is in love with Kaname._

_Misaki doesn't._

_Misaki thinks before she acts._

_Yuki doesn't._

_Yuki always smiles even in the most difficult places._

_Misaki doesn't._

_Misaki is turning herself into a vampire._

_Yuki doesn't._

He let out a long sight as he close his eyes.

_Thinking about it…_

_It gives me a headache._

_Why am I even thinking about this now?_

_Could it be that I'm in love with both of them?_

_No, that's ridiculous._

_How could I be in love with both girls?_

He opens his eyes as he starts to acknowledge it.

_If that's the case…_

_With who am I going to stay?_

_Yuki is far away from my reach._

_But…_

_Misaki is right next to me._

_I must say that…_

_This is a difficult task for me._

_Both of them have shown me that they care for me and that…_

_I love them the way they are._

_What should I do?_

He didn't notice that someone came and then hold his silver locks with a rub and grab them hard.

\- …Oy. What the hell do you think you're doing, Master.- said Zero a little annoyed by this as he took out Bloody Rose and try to point it toward his master without taking his eyes from the vampires.

\- Yo idiot apprentice.- said Toga.

\- Why are you here?- asked Zero as he finally face him and Toga let go of his hair.

\- The vampire I'm chasing might show up here.- said Toga as his eyes were fix on the vampires. – Hey prefect. The members of the Night Class aren't supposed to leave the school grounds.-

\- … They're "chaperoned" so they are apparently excused. "Teacher" Yagari.- said Zero while he cross his arms.

\- Look at them. They look as though they don't care about you at all. But in reality they are curious about you. Vampire Hunter are probably disliked, and you are the one that killed that vampire princess kuruizaki.-

\- I was not the one who killed her…- said Zero as Toga notice that he was telling the truth. – Teacher… I met Ichiru.-

\- … I see…-

With that their conversation end and the chatter of the vampires continue.

* * *

Meanwhile…

Back at the room where Yuki is. She stay silent the entire time but she start to feel unease.

_This room has no windows…_

_I get this feeling…_

_That I've been in a room like this before._

She keep looking at the room until she heard the door creek. And that's when she saw the child again.

\- Human sister… I'm very sorry about earlier…- he apologize with a sad expression that make her to rise from her seat.

…_Ah_

_The lost child._

\- A 'he'… you are a vampire right?- she asks him but then he start to walked away. – Did you find your mom? Um… Kid? Don't tell anyone that I am here.- she approach to the door and notice that the hall was empty.

_He's gone…_

With that she heard the chatter of many people and then she saw a balcony right ahead from her. She looks around a little nervous but then dash toward there and keeps herself hidden.

_What?_

Then she notice the people below.

_Ah…_

_So many vampires_

_And…_

_The lights are very dim but,_

_Why are those people here!?_

_Famous actors and singers…_

_Even a ceo of a software company…_

_Athletes…_

_They are all…_

_Vampires…_

_So there are vampires that are that famous…_

_Using their powers that they were born with…_

_If the general public found out that they were all vampires…_

_How would they all react?_

\- … huh?- she questions as she notice someone with silver hair.

_Him?_

She ducks down with her face flushing like mad.

_Why?_

_Why is Zero here!?_

_He wasn't invited here was he? He's just here for work…_

She starts to remember the event.

Flashback…

* * *

Zero is holding her head as she stares at him while he gets closer to her face and their lips are very close.

* * *

End of Flashback.

_Why do I keep having flashbacks of that._

_Zero said that there was "something wrong" with him, and that he was having a "weird dream"._

_That's right._

_That's why he did that…_

-…- she keep herself silent as her face turned red.

_That time…_

_He was acting weird._

_I wonder what Zero's weird dream was about._

_Zero…_

_I wonder what he thought_

_Of how I react._

_Zero and I are like siblings,_

_And like childhood friends._

She keeps staring at him from her hiding place and then she remember something else.

Flashback…

* * *

A young Zero is staring at her with his bandages all mess up while she pats his head with a smile on her face.

* * *

End of Flashback.

_Four years ago,_

_I met an injured Zero._

_I wanted to care for him._

_That's right…_

_He is important._

She keeps staring at him while Zero turns his head to look behind him and then he turn his head back in front.

… _So being on the lookout is part of the job today._

(_It's not that different from being a guardian._)

_Zero is acting the same as usual._

Yuki leans down on the handle of the balcony and keeps staring at him.

_I guess…_

_It really didn't mean anything to Zero._

Everyone keep chattering and some people stop talking to look at Zero but then everyone became silent and look at the entrance of the big doors while Takuma and Kaname show themselves. Everyone was silent and bow before him.

\- My apologies… I did not mean to disturb all of you. – said Kaname with a gentle smile.

\- Kaname-sama, is it true that you took the human's side at the board meeting? This human's side…- asked a vampire that was almost close to Zero while he still bow before him.

Zero stare at the vampire bow since he mention him.

\- It is true.- then everyone rise and started to chatter once more very surprise.

\- Kaname-sama is brilliant…-

\- He is trying to make amends with the humans, so we can have a peaceful future with them.-

\- It is a very astute thing to do.-

Many vampires said while Zero was speechless. That shock him very much while Kaname only smile as he stare at Zero. Both of them stare at each other; Zero with shock, confusion and surprise, Kaname with a smirk that only mean that he have defeat Zero in some point for now.

\- Kaname-sama, thank you for taking care of my son.- Hanabusa's father greet him while Hanabusa was behind his father.

\- Thank you very much for inviting me to this party, Mr. Aido. I'm sorry that I do not show up at parties much.- said Kaname with a bright face.

\- Do not worry about it Kaname-sama. Actually, today I have a favor to ask of you.- he said as he make a move with his hand and a young girl that look like his daughter came toward him.

\- Father!- protested Hanabusa as he knew what this was getting into.

\- This is my daughter, Tsukiko. It would be great if you would take interest in her. Our family would like that very much.-

\- Father, please stop. Kaname-sama, I didn't ask of this.- Hanabusa excuse himself from this trouble.

Kaname was surprise by this but then place a gentle smile on his face.

\- I do not know how things will turn out, but I will keep that in mind.- said Kaname with a gentle voice that make the girl to blush a little as she stare at him.

Kain and Ruka also notice this and stay silent.

\- Ka… Kaname-sama.-

\- Please meet my daughter as well…-

\- Kaname-sama, please meet my daughter also.-

Many vampires try to make Kaname to meet their daughters in a hurry.

\- Kaname-sama used to completely ignore the subject before… Yes. He has matured and understands the importance of the Pureblood's role.- a voice of a woman was heard.

Kaname turned around to see who it was and everyone else look to who it was and were shock since their eyes widen like places.

Once everyone notice who it was… they all bow before her. It was a beautiful woman with blonde hair, pale skin and deep blue eyes. Her hair reach half of her legs while she dress into an elegant old-modern dress. The front of the dress was very short while the back was long like a tail. The top of the dress was the old fashion of the dresses that cover the neck.

\- Everyone… Please do not say things like that. Poor Kaname-san…- she said as she walked toward Kaname.

Once she was in front of him… everyone could see that she was very tall since she almost reach his chin. But still… she was using high-heels.

\- Sara-sama…-

\- A member of the Shirabuki Family. …It's really her.-

\- This is a rare sight… To see Sara-sama at a party.-

The vampires discuss as they look at both Purebloods together.

\- Sara… it's been a while.- said Kaname as he smile to her.

\- Kaname-san. Ever since you started going to school, I haven't seen you at all.- said Sara with a bright smile.

Then Kaname hold her hand and kiss it.

\- We are one of the only remaining pure blooded vampires. We have to stick together.- she said as she look at him.

Yuki heard it and saw the whole thing, she was about to dash away when…

\- I have to disagree with you in that matter, Sara.- said Kaname with a smirk on his face which shock everyone.

That surprise everyone but much more to Yuki, Zero and Toga.

\- What do you mean, Kaname-san?- asked Sara not understanding.

Kaname only smile and his face went directly toward the door were Takuma was and he nod as he open the door a little. Everyone was curious of what he was looking so everyone look at the same direction. At first Takuma held his hand up to someone that nobody saw but then a gentle hand was place on top of his, the sound of high-heels was heard and to everyone's amaze… a reddish dress was seem along with a reddish-brown hair and light-tan skin.

**(This is the dress that Misaki is wearing **** fotos/831-vestidos-de-fiesta-2011-jovani-modelo-largo-asimetrico-e_ ****)**

It was a beautiful girl that have her eyes close and when she open them again… it reveal amethyst blue eyes. Everyone gasp as they notice her, her smell was very strong, her hair was tie up in a ponytail with long, elbow-length bangs that frame both sides of her face. The rest of her hair was curly, a beautiful smile was shown in her face as she stared only at Kaname. Everyone start to look at her and compare her.

\- She looks just like Juri Kuran…-

\- No, that can't be…-

\- The Kuran family never had a daughter…-

Kaname walked toward her and held her hand while Takuma let go of the girl.

(_It can't be!_) thought Yuki.

(_What is she doing here!?_) thought Zero with his eyes widen as plates.

\- Everyone… I'll like you meet my sister, Misaki Kuran.- announce Kaname to everyone.

(_SISTER!?_)- thought Yuki and Zero at the same time.

That make everyone to be shock and bow before the girl.

\- Nice to meet you, Misaki-sama.- everyone started to give their respects to her.

Misaki started to blush at the mention of her name. She didn't notice that Zero and Yuki were there hearing everything.

(_What are you doing?!_)- thought Misaki as she was using telepathy with Kaname.

(_What I must do, Misaki._)- thought Kaname as he answer her.

(_What do you mean?_)

(_I'm doing what's necessary to keep you alive and safe._)

That make her to look at him and blush a little. Misaki only stay close to Kaname as if her life depend of it. Yuki saw this and she start to make her hands into fists. What piss her off was that Kaname was holding her back. Zero… he was more than just angry and piss off, he wanted to rip Kaname's head once and for all.

He couldn't tolerate that he was holding her but what hurt him more was that Misaki was holding on to Kaname… just like Yuki. But what make him more frustrate was that Kaname was introducing her to every vampire that she was his sister.

\- It's odd that you're introducing her as your sister, Kaname-sama.- said a woman from the croud and everyone look at her.

\- Lady Nirveli.- said Kaname with a serious tone.

His hold on Misaki became much tighter than before and Misaki notice this. She stare at Kaname of what was going on but she only notice in his eyes that he was angry.

(_What's going on? Who is she?_)

After looking at Kaname her eyes focus on the woman. She have silver eyes, blue hair and fair skin. Her eyes were staring back at Misaki and for some odd reason Misaki was feeling like going toward her but Kaname make sure that she didn't.

\- You know… I don't think that she's your sister, Kaname-sama.- everyone felt the tension between Kaname and the woman. – But if she's really your sister… then you don't mind that we make a little prove of it, right?- she held a bottle that contain crystal water that everyone was able to see.

The bottle was of crystal. Kaname growl at it a little but let Misaki go. Misaki wasn't so sure about this but walked a little toward the woman.

\- Come here, young one. I'm not going to bite you.- she said with a tone that give Misaki the chills. – Cut your finger and let a single drop of your blood into this water.-

\- I don't think… is wise to do that.- said Misaki a little unsure.

\- And why is that young Kuran?- asked the woman as she stare the girl deep in the eye.

\- My blood is too tempting to risk that anyone in here attacks me.-

\- Don't worry, my dear. Nobody is going to harm you, I'm sure about it.- said the woman with a big grin on her face.

Misaki keep going toward her and place her right arm toward the bottle and once her finger touch the bottle… a slight cut was made. The drop of blood fall to the bottle while Misaki return her hand toward her mouth to keep anyway away from the smell of her blood. Kaname was already behind and she notice that he was able to smell her blood much sooner than anyone else.

That give Misaki chills of her life. She couldn't risk that Kaname will lose control that easily but he place his own finger to the bottle and cut his finger too. This time… Misaki manage to smell his blood and her own eyes turned red which make everyone gasp. The smell was very sweet, tempting, arousal. Misaki look at Kaname and he stare at her back, they walked away from the woman while keeping their eyes mixed in each other like lovers.

But the curiosity of Misaki took over and watch the bottle as both bloods start to mix themselves together as one. Their blood turned dark and then deep dark-red as the water turned back to normal.

\- Positive.- said the woman as she stare back at the Misaki. – You're truly a Kuran.-

With that the vampires were now sure that she was truly a Kuran. Misaki after looking at the proof she let a sigh out while Kaname hug her from behind. Misaki was shock that she didn't protest to get him off her.

\- You'll always be alright, Misaki.- said Kaname to her.

(_You have 5 seconds to get your hands away from me or I'll cut them off._)- thought Misaki.

That make Kaname to giggle a little.

(_It's already too late for that, my dear sister._)- he start to smirk at the very realization of this simple act.

(_And why is that?_)- thought Misaki know getting confuse for that.

(_Take a look at the walls._)

(_What are you talking about?_)

Misaki wasn't sure why Kaname want her to look to the walls. Once her eyes focus on the walls she notice Toga in one. Which she didn't care much but she was worry of what he would think of her right now. She keep her eyes looking around and then… in a corner… was a tall man. That wasn't what got her attention… it was his silver hair and lavender eyes. Once her eyes clash with his… hers start to widen.

(_What is he doing here?!_)- shouted Misaki to Kaname once she got frozen by Zero's cold gaze toward her.

(_The same reason of what he does in the academy, sis._)- said Kaname once he let his cold breath reach her neck making her have shivers.

The very act make her gasp and close her eyes making it seem that she enjoy it but it was all of the contrary. Zero's hand were already fist and he wanted so bad kill him. Kaname only smirk at him while his hands were all over Misaki and making her gasp and have shivers since her skin was showing that it did affect her.

Yuki also notice this and before her eyes… she couldn't tolerate it any longer and dash back toward her room. She slam the door while she lean against it and let herself fall down to the floor as she stare at the floor.

_That pretty girl…_

_Is the same as Kaname-sempai._

_The same Pureblood Vampire._

_The best match for Kaname-sempai._

_Even though I know that…_

_But what I can't get away from my mind is that…_

_Why was Misaki introduce like his sister?_

_Is that the reason why she's getting closer to him?_

_Or is there something else?_

_Is there something else between them?_

_The very thought about it…_

_Gives me…_

_But still…_

\- …I shouldn't have gone outside…-

* * *

Meanwhile…

Back at the Party.

Misaki knew that this was killing Zero but then… the memories of what happen between him and Yuki came toward her and her face became blank just the same way he does. Zero notice this and a wall was been place between themselves. Misaki turned to look at Kaname and let her head relax on Kaname's chest as she calmed herself and Kaname notice that she was again in great pain.

\- If you all excuse us… my sister doesn't feel too good right now.- said Kaname to everyone.

\- Of course Kaname-sama. It wouldn't be wise to make the Kuran Princess to rush herself this soon. And what Lady Nirveli said… she smells too tempting. Is she a human right now?- asked one of the guests.

That make Kaname to tighten his hold over Misaki's waist and Misaki hold Kaname more for dear life.

\- Yes, she is.- that make the guest to smirk a little. – For now.- with that Kaname make Misaki to move and together they left the party to some of the rooms that were in the rundown building.

Once away from everyone… Misaki start to let her tears fall down and her strength got weaker which she almost fall down but Kaname got her and took her in his arms. Misaki place her arms around his neck as she cry. Kaname didn't say anything except to see her collapsing in the pain. Once in a room… he close it and lay her down on a couch.

Misaki sit up and Kaname kneel down before her as he watch her head down while her reddish-brown hair was covering her beautiful face. He place his hands on her face and try to take her hair away from her face to reveal the pain.

\- Don't cry, Misaki.- he said with a gentle voice that he would only use with Yuki and her when they were children.

\- Why is this happening to me?- she asked once she felt a great pain in her head and place her hands over it.

\- Is something the matter?- asked Kaname a little worried about her.

\- My head is pounding to much… it's been doing this since that day…- she answer as she open her eyes and stare at him.

\- Since that day?- he asked her not understanding at all.

\- Since I break the seal.-

\- It's just going to get worse, Misaki. You're in the process of transformation… and this pain is just getting worse each passing second. Let me transform you into the vampire that you're becoming, Misaki…- plead Kaname to her but she just got a little away from him.

\- I already told you that I'm not going to let you drink from me. Not even letting you transforming me into a vampire.- said Misaki as she start to rise up with the pain in her head still there but she just wanted to get away from him.

Kaname knew that she didn't want to discuss about it but he need to make her understand somehow.

\- Misaki…- he called her as he rise up and try to follow her.

\- I said no, Kaname! If I'm going to become a vampire… then this is the best way to do it. I don't want anyone to pierce my flesh so I can be one.- she turned to face him as she have her arms cross in front of her chest.

\- You know that if you let the transformation go like this…- he stop as he place his hands over her shoulders. –… you could die in the process, Misaki.- said Kaname.

Misaki knew of this but she wasn't afraid about it. The one who was worried about her to lose her life was Kaname. Kaname hold tight Misaki's arms and push her back toward the wall making her slam on it. She groan in pain while she stare at him.

\- What are you…?- she start to asked but then stop once she felt his right hand touching her face and the other on her waist.

She start to stare at him with confusion and notice that his expression was softer than before and there was an emotion that she couldn't comprehend. Kaname started to get closer to her and she watch with her eyes widen as his face was getting near her. She was practically trap between the wall and his body. She was getting nervous about this and try to push him away from her.

\- Ka… Kaname! Get away from me!- she struggle a little but Kaname was much stronger than her and he make a move that make her gasp and make herself be at the mercy of Kaname.

Kaname place his hand that was on her waist to be at her thigh and place on his waist while he push himself toward her and make her feel a sensation that she always feel with Zero. The sensation was so strong that Kaname use the time to get near her and place his lips over hers. Misaki was shock by this, Kaname was gentle to let her push him at any time but what Misaki did was beyond shock.

This time it was him who was shock by her actions. She place her hands on his neck and push him closer toward her. This make Kaname to finally pull her toward him and crush her body with his. Their kiss started to go rougher than before and Kaname couldn't stop his hands from traveling around her body. He place his other hand on her thigh and pull it up toward his waist so now… her legs were around him.

Kaname start to breathe heavily as he pull a little away and watch her. Misaki watch him and their eyes show a emotion that neither have shown before. Kaname couldn't resist anymore and kiss her again. He carry her toward the sofa and lay her down while he place himself on top of her. He keep rocking her while she gasp and moan at the very feeling and he was groaning at the very feeling that she was practically enjoying the sensation.

Misaki couldn't stop him as she was liking it but not because it was Kaname. She was practically seeing Zero instead of Kaname. When she realize who it was. She try to stop him before it was too late.

\- Ka-Kaname… Stop…- she try to push him but he couldn't stop.

Misaki try again but he wasn't listening.

\- Kaname, STOP!- she shouted and an invisible force pull him away from her and slam him against the wall.

Misaki rise up as she look at him. Kaname rise up and stare at her. He rise up and left her in the room. Misaki sit down once she was alone in the room.

\- What am I doing?- she asked herself as she pass her hand over her forehead.

_Why did I let him do that?_

_Could it be that…_

_No._

_It can't be._

_I can't possibly love him…_

_Or could I?_

* * *

Meanwhile…

Back to Yuki. She keep crying until the door open and bump with her shoulder. She look to see who it was.

\- Can you let me in?- asked Kaname.

Yuki rise up very fast and he enter while closing the door behind him.

\- Kaname… sempai…- said Yuki.

\- I told you, not to leave this room.- he said while having a sad expression over his face.

\- Um… I'm sorry…- Kaname stare at her and then hug her much to her shock.

\- I won't forgive you… with just an apology.- he lift her up and drop her on the sofa a little too harsh for her.

Yuki blush as she look at his face.

\- Why did you leave the room?-'

\- The child… I was worried about the lost child.- answer Yuki.

_The little boy…_

_Who had eyes of different colors…_

* * *

Meanwhile…

Back at the Party.

The little boy with different colors of eyes was against the wall very silent until a woman with a nice coat was a little ahead of him.

\- Let's go home.- the boy saw her and dash toward her.

\- Yes, mama.- said the boy with a big blush on his face as he clings over her arm.

Zero was over a wall watching as his master came toward him.

\- The vampire I was looking for didn't show up.- said Toga.

\- Are you going back?- asked Zero once he notice him.

\- Yeah. Give my regards to that little prefect.- said Toga as he ruffle Zero's silver hair.

\- For me…- that make Toga to focus on him.

Zero stay silent for a moment.

\- That person's existence is not small at all…- said at last.

* * *

Meanwhile…

Back to Yuki and Kaname.

\- Kaname-semapi…?- asked Yuki getting a little nervous.

\- Before I forgive you, please let me stay here for just a little bit longer…- said Kaname as he lay down on top of her. – … I must be tired…- he finally close his eyes as he relax himself on top of her.

_A glimpse…_

_Of what I saw earlier…_

\- …It's fine. I will do anything…-

_Was something that was so distant from me._

\- For Kaname-sama.- said finally Yuki as she place her hand on top of Kaname and relax herself with him.

_And yet right now, this man is lying here in my arms._

_It's such a strange feeling._

_Even if this will only last a moment…_


	7. Chapter 6: Kaname

**Chapter 6:**

**Kaname**

_That's right…_

_If you weren't there for me,_

_I wouldn't be here…_

_Kaname-sama…_

_I love you!_

_I love you!_

_You are the beginning of my world,_

_And everything in that world…_

_So even if I couldn't remember my past…_

_I wasn't scared._

* * *

Meanwhile…

In the party…

Most of the guest were leaving already while some others were staying a little longer.

\- Takuma-sama…- called Ruka while she walked toward him and he turned toward her when she call him. – Where is Kaname-sama?-

\- Yeah… He's busy…- said Takuma with a small smile on his face as he already knew where he was.

* * *

Meanwhile…

Back at Yuki's Room.

_I will do anything,_

_If it's for Kaname-sama…_

_Those words that I uttered, were not lies…_

_Because that is my wish…_

Yuki was still holding him until… her hand that was on his head separate and Kaname open his eyes very slowly as he rise a little to stare at her.

\- Yuki?- he called her since she have her eyes close and her hand over her forehead.

\- I wasn't going to call you… "sama" to your face… Because… I'm not the same as I was before, knowing nothing… If I call you that… you seem to distant… so I won't call you that…- without knowing that he was staring at her neck since it was expose to him very much.

He heard the sound of her blood rushing by… and that was enough for him so his eyes turned red crimson and started leaning toward her neck.

\- As long as I remembered how kind you were to me, that was supposed to be enough… But why…- then she open her eyes as she felt his warm breath over her neck and his hair brushing her skin so lightly and stare at him. – Kaname… sempai?-

When she felt his tongue licking her she shudder immediately and blush a little.

\- Ah…- she moan a little and Kaname was squeezing very tight the pillows before he rise up and stare at her.

\- … "Your kind"… only lives for what seems like seconds to us… so transient…- that make Yuki to heard her beating heart. – Do you want to become a vampire? Yuki…- he asked her while her eyes widen even more.

_My…_

\- Become a blood sucking monster like me…- Kaname cares her cheek as he asked her. – Live for eternity… by my side?- this time he was in front of her face before he went toward her neck.

Yuki stay still as she process everything in her mind.

_My wish is…_

\- Yes…- was her answer as his fangs were large enough and open his mouth to pierce her flesh.

Then he stop while she closed her eyes to prepare to become one of them and her tears were falling down already. Kaname rise as he use his hand to wipe away her tears and she open her eyes very slowly.

\- Sorry… I got too carried away… I won't do anything to you.- that make her be shock as she rise up. – I'm sorry for scaring you…- he hug her a little.

\- Kaname-sempai… I…- she start.

\- Don't make a face like that… This should be a lesson, to be more careful from now on…- said Kaname with a smile on his face. – It's time to leave now…-

While that was happening in Yuki's room… In Misaki's room was going something much more.

A knock was heard on the door and she didn't know what to think of who it was and just sit down on the sofa.

\- Come in.- she said and without her realizing that it was Zero who enter the room.

\- Have a nice party?- he asked her while she rise from her sitting position and stare at him with surprise.

\- What are you doing here?- she asked him with coldness in her voice.

\- I should be asking you that. Why are you here?- he asked her while he lock the door and walked toward her.

\- What does it look like? I'm here because Kaname asked me to come, that's all.- with that she turned around so she couldn't see him.

She cross her arms in front of her chest while she make a face as she remembers Zero trying to kiss Yuki. Zero notice that she was mad at him but he wasn't sure of the reason. Then he notice that she was frustrate of something and that's when he decide to get closer to her.

\- You said that Kaname asked you to come, for what reason?- he asked her as he place his hands on her shoulders.

\- To protect me.- she answer as she got away from his hold and move to the other side of the sofa and Zero notice that she was putting a barrier between them.

\- Protect you about what?- he asked not getting the reason.

\- From the vampire council.- that make him to be still for a moment.

\- The vampire council?- he asked her as he walked toward her and this time she didn't move.

\- Remember when I interfere so they wouldn't kill you?- he nod at her question. – The reason of why Kaname went to the vampire council wasn't just for you… it was also for my sake. I'm a new kind of vampire and they would try to get me or use me but the only solution to get me away from them was to make them believe that I'm his sister.- this time she stare at him with a sad face as she stare at his lavender eyes with her amethyst blue eyes.

\- Why did he have to say that you were his sister?- he asked her while he hold her arms.

\- Because that was the only solution that he have right there so they would leave me alone. Besides… if they knew that I came from a Pureblood family… with that they would leave me alone for now…- she was hesitant to respond that.

\- What do you mean "for now"?- he asked her.

She move her head away from him but he place his hard and gentle hands on her face and make her to look him in the eye.

\- My transformation has begun when I drank your blood back then… but since I tampered with your memories… the process was slow. But now that I unleash it… the process has started to race very fast since I didn't let it grow when I was little. Now… I have a limited time as a human… and when that time spires… I…- she couldn't keep staring his eyes and close it as tears start to fall.

\- You'll be a vampire?- he asked her.

\- Yes.- she finally let her anger be away and let Zero reach her.

Zero only hold her in his arms as he pat her head and let her cry all over him. While he thought about something he took her in his arms in bride-style.

\- What are you doing?- she asked in panic as she place her arms around his neck.

Zero only chuckle.

\- I'm kidnaping the princess from the beast.- he said with a smirk on his face.

Misaki stare at him and her cheeks start to burn.

\- I can't leave… Kaname is going to kill you if he knows that you were here and took me away…- she starts but Zero kiss her to shut her off.

\- You still want to stay here?- he asked when he pull away and she felt that she didn't want to let him go.

\- No…- she whisper and that was all to hear so he took her away without letting anyone to notice that they were there and got out without letting anyone spot them.

He dash away with his vampire speed and reach the school grounds very fast. In the process, Misaki's dress was all scratch out since some leaves and bushes were in the way and rip a little of her dress. Misaki didn't mind but Zero once he notice how she look… he couldn't take his eyes away from her.

\- What are you staring at?- she asked him.

\- A certain someone who is looking so damn sexy in front of my eyes.- he said in a horse like voice.

Misaki's face turned red as she notice how the dress was and knew why he was staring at her with hunger. That only make her to bite her lower lip and stare at him as she notice that he was getting arouse by just looking at her.

\- Do you want something from that damn sexy someone, Zero?- she seduce him as she moves a little to reveal a little of her skin to him.

\- In fact… yes.- that was all to see that his lavender eyes turned red.

Misaki ran for her life and reach her room that was at the house of the Chairman. It was a relief that he wasn't there and with that Zero was behind her and close the doors. She was about to get inside her bedroom but Zero stop her and took her toward his bedroom. Misaki was shock by this but once she turned around Zero lock the door and at high speed he was already behind her. His warm breathe was over her neck that shudder her and close her eyes.

He took away the hair that was blocking his view of her neck and then lick her very lightly as he suck it. That make Misaki to gasp at the sudden feeling as she try to get even much closer toward him. Zero hold her in place as he brush his teeth over her flesh making her whimper for him to bite her.

\- Zero… please…- she try to tell him and he could smell her arouse in the way so he smirk before letting his teeth pierce her flesh.

She moan as she felt him drinking her blood. That was all that he need to get himself lose and take her. While he drink her blood his hands started to roam all over her body. The very feeling was arousing her. As he hold her with his right hand and the other was holding one of her breast… he started to squeeze it as she moan even more and arch her back more toward Zero.

Zero notice this and then try to let her waist go as he started to slide his right hand lower. Since her dress have an opening and use it to cares her tight and later rise his fingers up and reach in between her legs since they were already spread out for him. She shudder even more as she felt him. The heat she was feeling was more intense than other times. She started to buck her hips toward his fingers.

Zero was only brushing her and every time his fingers brush her lips she bucked too much for her own good and moan as she try to not cry so loud. Zero have to admit that he was enjoying seeing her so arouse by little of what he was doing. He knew that he was attracted toward Misaki but he was also attracted toward Yuki. Misaki was his drug while Yuki was his reason. Two different things… two different person.

He was enjoying this right now and at some part of him was telling himself why he didn't succumb to his desires. And that's when he knew that Misaki was more attracted to him than other times. Zero took his fingers away making her frustrate about the loss of his fingers and then he lean toward her open legs and start to lick her thighs and slide his tongue toward her center.

Misaki bite her lips trying to suppress her moans while the torture was bigger. Then she have to scream when she felt his tongue entering her caverns. The only place that she was saving for him only. Zero heard her and smirk at her but then he have to place his hand over her mouth to stop her screams. While Misaki keep screaming under his hand she hold his hand and trust his fingers in her mouth.

Taking him off guard as she suck them very hard since the power of the ecstasy was taking her mind. She start to move her hips but he had to use his other hand to keep her in place from moving. The vibrations that she was sending to his fingers were making him shudder too much. She was so damn wet for him.

\- Z-Zero… I-I can't… t-take it… a-anymore…- she moan toward him.

Zero notice this and started to make his moves very slowly now. She hold the bedsheets very tight since the sensation was very strong. He stop on his movements and move his face toward her thigh.

\- I want to bite you…- he whisper toward her and make it very sensually to make her shudder even more. – Where nobody is going to find it… and where Kaname is never going to see…-

With that… he bite her on her thigh very near her center. That was enough to make her shouted and rise from his bed.

\- ZERO!- her orgasm was very strong when he bite her that she explode.

Her juices came on his hand since it spread all over her legs and in his bed. Zero was busy sucking her blood that was better than before. His nose was touching her soft skin since it was so gentle. He wanted to make her enjoy it as well for himself. When he was done… he place his fingers in his mouth as he taste her and he enjoy it as he stare at her since she was staring every move he make and blush at the side of him.

Once he was finish he went toward her mouth. But before he could do anything else… she push him back and this time… it was her on top of him. Zero was about to protest until she was biting very lightly his earlobe.

\- It's my turn… to make you enjoy it… Zero…- she whisper to him very sensually, making him groan about it.

She start to unbutton his shirt and slide her hand all over his well tone body making him shudder under her touch. She later move her lips toward his neck, licking and sucking his skin very lightly. Zero growl as he felt her teeth pull his skin very gently before she push her fangs in his skin. She sucked his skin while he moan a little. He hold her head as she pull his silver hair back so she have better access toward him.

When she was over sucking his blood she started to lick the missing blood and later started to give him light kisses as she went lower toward him. Her hands slide lower before her lips reach their destination. Her hands found the hem of his pants and unlock his belt, and started to unbutton his pants while sliding them off his legs. By the time her lips reach the hem of his boxers… she pull with her teeth the fabric making Zero groan.

She started to slide the boxers off him with her teeth very slowly, torturing him more than necessary. Once off, she spread his legs a little too wide and started to lick him. Zero groan too much since the very feeling was very strong for him.

His vampire side wanted Misaki… while his human side wanted Yuki.

That thought make him to realize that he have to stop.

\- Misaki…- he called her.

\- Zero? Is something wrong?- she asked when she notice that something have made Zero be serious.

\- We should stop from now…- he said staring at her.

He hate it when he have to hurt her but this was necessary.

\- … It's alright, Zero… Maybe we were going too far this time.- she got off him and turned around to leave his room.

\- Misaki…- he tried to stop her, she stop but never turn around.

\- It's alright… You don't have to say anything…- with that she left.

* * *

Meanwhile…

Back to Yuki.

With that a car took Yuki back to the academy safe. The Chairman and Yori were waiting for her but must Yori as she didn't take long to be in front of the car and once Yuki was out… Yori hug her while the Chairman smile at them.

\- Yori-chan, your hands are cold.- said Yuki once she felt her hands.

\- I was waiting outside for "someone" who got lost…- said Yori to her.

\- I'm sorry.- bow Yuki toward her.

\- It's very cold tonight…- said the Chairman as he stare up in the sky.

Then snowflakes start to fall making everyone to be shock.

\- Hey… It's snowing… It's already that time of year.- said the Chairman as both girls look up in the sky.

_The whiteness of the snow,_

_Reminds me of the color of blood…_

Flashback…

* * *

A young Kaname was stretching his hand toward her. It was snowing and with a strong wind all around him.

_That snow storm ten years ago…_

_The blood scattered everywhere…_

_A boy with a pretty face extending his blood-stained hand towards me…_

A large hand holding a tiny hand that was in a glove.

_I took…_

_Hold of that hand…_

Then the image change to were Kaname and Yuki were together talking, playing and holding each other very tight.

_If I had Kaname-sama by my side, there wouldn't be anything to fear…_

_I will do anything…_

_For Kaname-sama…_

The scenery change to what happen in the party.

_\- __**Live for eternity by my side?**__\- asked Kaname._

_Words that I've always been wishing to hear…_

_But those words are words that I never imagined to hear…_

Image then shows that her tears are falling from her eyes.

_My emotions got mixed up…_

_And I ended up crying._

* * *

End of Flashback.

Yuki was in front of a window inside her classroom looking outside. While everyone were talking about what they were going this vacations.

_Even if Kaname-semapi wasn't serious…_

_I said I'd do anything for him…_

_But in the end I didn't do anything…_

_Are you disappointed in me?_

\- Hey, Cross-san, Tomorrow is the first day of break, are you traveling anywhere?- asked a girl almost close to her.'

\- Uhm… I don't have anything planned…- said Yuki.

\- So you're going to stay at the school for the whole break? Because you're the Chairman's daughter.- said the girl.

\- Hey… would you mind setting up spy cameras in the Moon Dorm?- asked the other girl with her partner very happy and they didn't notice that Zero was behind them.

\- Just kidding…- said a girl while both of them notice the presence of Zero behind them.

\- …- Zero only stay silent.

\- Good morning, Zero… It's already past noon.- said Yuki with a smile since she notice him too.

\- Yuki, come with me.- said Zero as he started to turn around.

\- Zero? Where are you going?- asked Yuki following him all over again.

\- Having the last check around before the long vacation. The Night Class is going to come out here all at once so I have to make sure that there isn't any humans here. We have make sure that all the Night Class leaves the grounds as well.- he turned around to stare at her who have stop on her tracks.

\- Oh… I forgot about that…-

* * *

Meanwhile…

Outside the School.

Many people were taking suitcase and many vampires were walking out of the school grounds. Takuma was there taking guard of everything. Aido was simply nervous.

\- You don't have to worry about it, Kaname is already planning on staying at your mansion over break.- said Takuma patting Aido's back.

\- I'm not worried!- shouted Aido taking a back.

\- I plan on doing the same along with a few others.- said Takuma to Aido with a cheerful face. – Aido would make great material to pass the time.-

\- Vice Dorm Manager lchijou… Thanks for informing me…-

\- What about you Shiki? Are you going to go?-

\- Even if I do go I would have to leave early because of my job. Even though it would be fun to go.- said Shiki while Rima was next to him.

\- My parents are saying that I should come visit them. So this year I'm going home.- Shiki look down at the floor while Rima look back at him.

\- I see…- said Rima.

\- Ah! Good work Yuki-chan and Kiryu-kun.- said Takuma while walking toward them with his cheerful. – You always work so hard. I hope you two can relax while we are gone.-

\- Please take care.- said Yuki as she bow in respect toward him.

Zero look elsewhere and that's when his eyes widen in shock.

\- Ah! Kaname.- said Takuma with a smile making Yuki be surprise.

With that Yuki retreats herself and holds Zero's arm while he look at Yuki noticing her change in attitude toward the vampire.

Yuki didn't notice that Misaki was with Kaname and that both of them were laughing and enjoying their time together. Kaname was holding a suitcase and let it down once he was in front of everyone else.

\- Kaname. Did you lock the doors?- asked Takuma.

\- Ichijou… I can do that much by myself.- said Kaname a little irritate by that statement.

\- Oh, come on, Takuma. He can do that and many other things without the help of anyone else.- said Misaki coming from behind him with her cheerful attitude much to Zero and Yuki's surprise.

\- Here you go Ms. Guardian. The key to the Moon Dorm.- said Kaname with a gentle smile and give her an envelop.

Yuki was a little hesitant to take it but took it.

\- I know what you said to me wasn't a lie so…- said Kaname while making Yuki surprise and blush a little.

\- …!-

\- So… Don't worry about it.- he pat her head while looking at Takuma.

\- Kaname, I know you don't want to leave but…-

\- Give him a rest will ya.- said Misaki a little annoyed by that statement.

\- You can wait in the car with everyone else. Yuki can you leave us for a moment too?- Yuki glances at Zero for a moment. – Don't worry, I won't be mean to him.-

\- …- Zero only close his eyes.

\- Alright then, please take care, Kaname-sempai…- said Yuki.

\- Thank you.- said Kaname.

She walked away and at some distance she bow to him.

\- Do you want me to leave too?- asked Misaki to him.

\- Why don't take some time taking to Takuma? I bet he is trying so hard to not talk to you right now.- said Kaname making Misaki to blush a little.

\- A-Alright…- she answer looking down and leave them alone while taking her suitcase.

\- Okay…- said Kaname while Zero watch Misaki dashing toward the cars and stop in the front while Takuma got off of the care to talk to her. – Kiryu-kun… I only want to tell you one thing… You have to make sure to watch over Yuki, for me.- that make Zero to stare at him with anger and rage over his eyes. – Especially while I am gone.- with that he started to leave. – That's all. It's nice knowing that you won't have to see my face for a while isn't it? Oh yeah…- he stops in his tracks.

\- …-

\- A "child" from the committee… never mind. Forget it. Bye.- said Kaname.

With that done… Zero watch as he was getting near Misaki who was chatting with Takuma very happy. Her smile and blush was something that he haven't seen in a very long time. Once Kaname was in front of them Misaki did something that shock Zero even more but worse than that… he felt jealous. Misaki jump onto his arms while Kaname hug her very tight as if she was his precious girl. And Misaki was holding him with dear life too. What enrage him more was what Misaki did next.

Misaki was holding him while they share their last hug as she didn't know if the next time they meet… she was going to still be human.

\- Brother… thank you.-

\- For what?- he asked her as he look at her and cares her cheek.

\- For everything.- she place her hands over his neck and pull him down while she place herself in tiptoes and she kiss his cheek. Taking everyone by surprise. – Goodbye.-

She left while she took her suitcase with a gentle smile on her face. Zero have turn his hands into fist very hard. Kaname keep staring at her while Zero was staring at Kaname and then at Misaki. He could see the happiness that was on her face but then… Misaki pass him without saying a word to him. She was walking toward the school grounds toward were the house of the Headmaster and decide to follow her.

Misaki didn't realize that he was following her. She enter to the house and went directly toward her room but never notice him until he stop the door from closing and that's when she notice him. She was shock to see him there but when she notice his face was showing her the mask that he always wear.

\- What do you want?- she asked him with coldness as she remember the almost kiss of him and Yuki.

\- That's what I want to asked you.- he enter her room and close the door as he lock it. – What's going on between you and Kaname?-

\- That's none of your business. And I would like you to leave my room. I don't want to see you.- said Misaki trying to pass him but he block her way to get to the door.

\- I'm not leaving until you tell me what's going on now. Last time you said to me that it was to protect you or the vampire council would have kill you. But now?- he was more than frustrate than before.

\- I don't have to give explanations to anyone! And especially to someone who doesn't even know what he wants!- she shouted to him and was ready to fight him while she turn around to get her other stuff ready to leave tomorrow in the morning.

\- We're not done with this yet!- he took hold of her arm and make her turn around once again not realizing that he was hurting her.

\- Let me go, Zero! You're hurting me!- she try to get herself off his grab but he only pull her close to him and move her toward the wall and make her hit it very hard.

She was shock by the sudden movement but before she could explode with anger he kiss her forcefully. She try to fight him back and this time she manage to pull him away and slap him very hard in his face while he took a few steps away from her.

\- Don't you dare touch me again! I perfectly know that you have a crush on Yuki!- that make Zero to stare at her with widen eyes.

\- Misaki… I…- he try to explain himself but she didn't listen.

\- Don't you dare make a fool of me! I saw you two almost kissing each other at the infirmary!- that even hit him hard in his heart now realizing why she was getting closer toward Kaname. – And don't try to explain yourself… I saw that it was "you" who try to kiss her.- her eyes were showing rage, anger and sadness.

Her heart was already crushing down and her eyes were start to water and the tears almost seem to get out.

\- I thought you were…- she was about to finish but instead stop and turned around.

\- You thought about what of me?- he asked her now standing up and watch her.

\- Never mind. Just leave.- she walked toward the door and unlock it while she open the door and show him the door. – I don't want you near me nor do I want to speak to you now, tomorrow… Never!- she shouted at him and with that clear she didn't dare to look at him since her tears were already falling.

Zero's heart started to hurt as many thorns were around his heard pressing very hard.

\- Misaki…- he try to call her but she only got herself away from him.

Seeing her in that state… he couldn't bear it and left the room while she close it. She let herself lean against the door and slide down until she sit on the floor. She press her legs toward her chest and cry all over.

Zero only left the place and walked away.

* * *

Meanwhile…

Yuki was outside when the Chairman went running toward her.

\- Yuki! We have a problem!- that make her turned around very alarmed. – Maria Kurenai-chan has awoken!-

With that said… Yuki and the Chairman went running back inside the school, Zero heard this and went to the infirmary, Misaki use the opportunity to leave and look for Anya. Even if she was hurt… she couldn't let Anya leave when her sister has finally awoken.

\- Anya?- Misaki called her.

\- Yes?- she was packing up her suitcase.

\- Your sister has awoke.- with that Anya froze and turn around to face Misaki.

Misaki notice the joy and shock on her face which make her to smile and stretch her hand toward Anya.

\- Let's go… you don't think Maria wants to see you?- she asked her with a gentle smile which Anya took and together they walked toward the infirmary.

* * *

Meanwhile…

Zero was walking toward the infirmary and open the door when he heard someone calling to him.

\- Ah. There you are.- said someone.

\- …- Zero stay silent when he look at the person who just called him.

The next moment a girl with silver hair hug him taking him off guard.

\- …Ichiru-chan!- shouted Maria with a happy smile. – You lied, Chairman! He's right here!-

\- Umm… no that's…- said the Chairman trying to answer her.

Both Yuki and the Chairman were surprise at what Maria did to Zero since they both knew the reaction of Zero.

\- He told me that Shizuka-sama is dead…- she stare at his face and then her eyes widen once she notice the differences. – Wait… you aren't… Are you Zero-kun?- asked Maria since Zero's face was serious but he was showing shock too.

Her eyes water when she let him go and was about to fall.

\- Maria-chan…- said Yuki once she manage to hold her in place.

\- Shizuka-sama met with you. Then…- her face was down, letting her hair cover her sad face. – Then she really did die…-

\- She might be dead, Maria… but…- they all heard a gentle voice which shock very much to Yuki and Zero since they all turn to the owner of the voice. – If you really did love her like someone important in your life… then she will be part of you forever.-

\- Misaki…- said Yuki and the Chairman once they notice her.

She have a serious face but her words were very strong to make Maria watch her. Her purple-silver eyes widen even more when she notice a resemblance with her and Shizuka. It was odd but that's how she was seeing things. It was as if Misaki was the same person like Shizuka but… the good side.

Then she notice the other dark-silver hair behind Misaki. She knew very well the owner of that hair since it was the same colors as hers.

\- It's that…- Maria try to say something but then Misaki started to walked toward her and pulling the person behind her too.

Misaki was a few steps away from Maria and stretch her hand toward her when she let Anya show herself to her. Maria was speechless since she notice her sister, it has been so long since she saw her. She took Misaki's hand and Misaki pull both hands together so they were holding hands.

Once she let them go… Anya and Maria stare into each other and before they knew it… they hug each other while they cry. The very scene make Misaki and Kaien to smile while Yuki and Zero only stare. Anya pull Maria toward the bed so she could sit but Maria stretch her hand toward Misaki so she could be with them. Misaki didn't expect this but took Maria's hand and let her pull her to where they were going.

Anya sit down on the left side of Maria while Misaki sit on the right side of Maria. There was a glass of water with bloodtablets in it. Maria was supposed to drink it but she didn't want to right now.

\- Shizuka-sama came to me with Ichiru-chan… She asked me if she could borrow my body. Shizuka-sama said that she would in return make my weak sickly body stronger… I am blood related… to Shizuka-sama… and now she's gone… After that man left Shizuka-sama, she never wanted anyone's love… Zero-kun's parents were ordered to kill the man that Shizuka-sama loved. He was the first man that ever loved her in that way… Shen she lost him, she was filled with so much sorrow and anger that…- said Maria when she remember her time with her.

Misaki knew that very well and it hurt her chest. The pain that Shizuka suffer when the love of her life left her was very alive inside her. Maria stare at Zero and rise up toward him since he was lean over a wall looking down at the floor.

\- …-

\- Zero-kun! Even if you killed Shizuka-sama I don't think she regretted doing anything…- she was so sorry for what happen.

\- Now now, calm down Maria-chan… You can't stress your body, you just woke up…- said the Chairman when she started to cough.

\- Maria-san…- said Yuki.

Misaki rise up and hold Maria. Maria stare at her and let her to be back in bed.

\- Come here Yuki, Zero, Misaki and Anya… Let's let her rest.- said the Chairman.

Misaki was about to leave when Maria stop her.

\- Misaki…-

\- Yes?- she asked her turning around to face her.

\- Thank you…- that shock Misaki so much.

\- For what?-

\- You were better of a sister to Anya than I was. I turn my back on her and you didn't… I'm grateful that you were there for her when I couldn't.- she was about to cry but Misaki only hug her.

\- That's not true. Anya was always worry about you, she was trying to find a cure for you and herself. That way… you will never be sick again. Just because she left that doesn't mean that she left you. She try to help you from afar. Even if you were seeing it of another way.- with that Anya hug Maria.

With that she started too walked and Zero was waiting for her to leave. Anya was going to stay with her sister since they need to talk about a lot of things together. Once Misaki was next to Zero to leave…

\- Please wait, Zero-kun… I want to tell you the truth…- said Maria which shock both Anya and Misaki.

\- What…- said Zero looking back to her.

\- The day the Kiryus were ordered to hunt that man… they were ordered by someone else to do so…- with that Zero's eyes widen and Misaki's eyes were clouded by some mist as if she was seeing the past of Shizuka again. – Someone who did not like the idea of Shizuka-sama loving a vampire that was a human… When Shizuka-sama found out about this mysterious figure… She put all her effort into trying to find and kill it… - then Misaki remember the same eyes of her nightmare; one was red and the other was blue. – That person is the Purebloods'… and your… real enemy… I think…-

Zero was taken off guard with this new revelation but he wasn't the only one. Misaki's skin was trembling when she remember that.

(_What's going on? Does… those eyes… have anything to do… with the same person… who murderer de love of Shizuka?_)

That question was on Misaki's mind once both Zero and her left the room. Yuki and the Chairman were waiting for them.

\- …Zero? Are things alright?- asked Yuki.

\- Yeah… she isn't "Shizuka" so…- said Zero not looking at anyone but then he notice that Misaki's skin have turned paler than usual.

He stare at her and he was shock. Her eyes were very distance but still… they were showing fear. She was trembling all over even if she was very still, not moving a muscle.

\- Misaki?- he called her but she didn't react immediately.

Yuki and the Chairman notice this too and stare at her. Then they notice the same thing that Zero did. Something was wrong with her. Her breathing became hard and shaky. Zero place a hand over her shoulder and the next thing she did was to jump off of her skin and shouted with a terrifying scream that shock everyone. When she jump… she hit herself against a wall, her eyes stare at Zero as if she couldn't see him but the one thing that was terrifying her.

Once she notice it was Zero… she place a hand on her forehead and stare at the floor. She was sweating cold this time. Her other hand was holding her throat which alarmed everyone. Zero thought that she was starving but when he took a step toward her… she stare at him with hate in her eyes. She closed her eyes and rise up normally stare at the Chairman.

\- Chairman…-

\- Yes?-

\- We need to talk.- with that the Chairman sigh knowing what she mean but the others didn't know what.

\- Understood.- he stared to walked toward her and pass her.

She follow him not letting the others to follow them. Zero only stare at her not getting her attitude this time. He walked the other way and Yuki follow him.

\- Maira-san… isn't intending to stay in this school so… She told the Chairman that she was planning on returning home… Love… huh…- she stop looking outside the window.

Zero notice this and stop to look at her.

\- … I have the Chairman, Kaname-sempai, Misaki and Zero… And Yori-chan… I'm very lucky… I use to wonder that, maybe my parents, disowned me… leaving such a small child, in a big snow storm like that…- her eyes darken a little.

\- Yuki…- he called her.

\- Sorry! Forget that. I really don't feel attacked to them… I don't even remember them, or anything about myself so…- she started to smile again.

\- You don't have to pretend to be fine, in front of me…- said Zero very calm which shock her. – Kaname Kuran was always there to support you, but… there are times when you were afraid of what you couldn't remember, right?- she only low her face down and said something without thinking.

\- … Hey… If I become a vampire… do you think my heart will be stronger too?- that took Zero off guard. – Kaname-sempai asked, if I wanted to become a vampire… all I could say was "yes"…- his eyes widen in terror. – But really, Kaname-sempai wasn't serious at all about it so…-

\- But you thought it would be okay to become a vampire right?- he asked her with coldness in his voice. – I will never let you turn into something like that… even if it means that I have to make Kaname Kuran my enemy… and even if that will make you hate me…- said Zero while he left Yuki alone in that place.

* * *

Meanwhile…

Misaki and Kaien notice that they were alone in the hallway to speak freely.

\- What is it that bothers you, Misaki?- asked Kaien.

\- It's my nightmare… For some reason… I think those eyes that I always see… are related… to all of this…- said Misaki looking down at the ground.

\- What makes you think that?-

\- Because when Maria told Zero of someone else placing the name of the love one of Shizuka to hunt him… my sight was clouded in a moment and those eyes appeared as if…-

\- "As if" what, Misaki?-

\- As if someone was trying to tell me that the person with those kind of eyes… is the responsible of all this in the first place.-

Both Kaien and Misaki stare at each other and keep silent for a moment.

\- If that's what you think is telling you your dreams, Misaki… then listen to them.- that shock her even more.

\- Listen to them?-

\- You're having this nightmares since Shizuka's death… than something is about to happen and you need to be ready for it. We don't know when it's going to happen, Misaki… the only thing that we can do is… prepare ourselves for that to happen.-

With that Misaki stay behind and think about what Kaien told her.

(_Prepare yourself, Misaki… Everything… is about to change… everything… is about to turned red in front of your eyes._)

A voice told her inside her head and that could only mean one person in specific.

\- Jade…- said Misaki once she at her reflection and instead of seeing a straight reddish-brown hair with amethyst blue eyes in it… she was seeing a woman with messy curly brown hair with green eyes.


	8. Chapter 7: The Archives

**Chapter 7:**

**The Archives**

The Next Day…

\- Ooh, Maria, I was surprise by your unusual boldness…- shouted a man dress in black with silver hair, a woman with short dark hair was behind him. – When you first said that you were going to attend the academy, I was surprised again when you said you are going to return.-

\- I'm sorry, father, mother.- said Maria once she dash toward her father and hug him.

\- Anya… It's good to know you were here with her.- said the mother of both girls and she went running toward her.

Kaien, Yuki and Misaki were looking at the lovely scene that in each one of them was a smile on their faces. Yuki was the only one to bow toward them.

\- Well then, we will take leave.- said the father when he took his hat off to bow a little to them.

Maria watch them for a moment and then run back toward Yuki.

\- Tell Zero kun… that if he meets Ichiru-chan again, tell him I like to meet him again.- she whisper to her hear but Anya and Misaki were able to hear it and both of them smile. – Can you tell him that? Please.-

\- Okay, don't worry… I'll be sure to tell him.- said Yuki to Maria who have her hands together in a sweet plead.

\- Thank you… See you again…- said Maria with a sweet smile to her.

\- Misaki…- Anya called her.

\- Yes, Anya?- asked Misaki to her.

Then Anya stretch her hand toward her with an envelope in her hand.

\- What's this?- asked Misaki once she hold it.

\- Don't open it yet.- Misaki was about to open it when she stare at her.

\- Why not?- Anya only smirk at her.

\- You have to wait until I leave. Then you'll understand why.- then she give Misaki a hug, a big tight hug.

Misaki give her the same strength to her with a gentle smile to her.

\- I'm going to miss you.-

\- I know… I wish I could have gone with you.-

\- Don't worry about it. You need to spend your time with your family now… I'm sure you all have a lot to catch up for all this years without each other.-

\- Take care, Misaki.- said Anya while she look at her.

\- I will.-

With that they wave their goodbyes and Misaki wait until their car was off. Kaien and Yuki return home but she stay there a little longer and stare at the envelope in her hand. She took a deep breath and open it. She read the letter carefully and in some part… her eyes widen in shock and then stare back where Anya left… In a flash… she return back inside in a hurry.

Once inside her room… she took her stuff and called with the phone in the Chairman's office for a taxi. With that done… she left a letter for the Chairman about her leave even though… she couldn't see him and give her goodbyes. A single tear was on the letter once she place it in his desk… she walked away with a sad face and every single tear was leaving a path.

Once outside… the taxi was already there waiting for her. She place her suitcase inside and stare at the building once again before leaving… the snowflakes were falling and a gentle freeze make her hair float with it. She let her last tear on the ground before entering and closing the door. The taxi took off and she only stare forward without looking back.

* * *

Meanwhile…

Kaien was entering his office when… he notice a letter on his desk. He walked toward it and read. He walked toward the window and that's when… he notice her entering the taxi before leaving. He only hold the letter toward his chest while a single tear fall from his eyes.

\- Good luck… Misaki.- that was his whisper to the air while one of his precious daughters… was leaving.

* * *

Meanwhile…

Yuki returned to her share room with Yori and notice her packing up.

\- Well, see you later, Yuki. It's vacation time, you should spend it doing things for your father.- said Yori.

\- Uh-Huh. Yori-chan, I hope you enjoy your vacation.- said Yuri.

_Everyone…_

_Is going to their real parents…_

_To the house they were born to…_

Yuki goes outside to see Yori leave in a car while she stays behind and returns back inside to where the Chairman is.

\- Ah, Yuki! Dinner will be ready soon, why don't go ahead and take a bath.- said the Chairman while Yuki went to do what he told him.

Once inside the bathroom she make the bath and went inside. And she started to relax herself in it.

_My…_

_Real parents…_

_Do I want to see them even now?_

_I don't really know…_

_I've lived 10 years without my memory…_

Then the memory of everyone that she cares about was inside her mind.

_No…_

_I was able to live because of many important people._

Half of her head was inside the water and started to think of everything that has happen in her life.

_My ten years started from when Kaname-sempai saved me from the vampire…_

_And then the Chairman adopted me as his daughter._

_I didn't know a single thing and the Chairman…_

_Taught me about the daily routine and homework, and also…_

_Little by little, taught me about vampires…_

_The fearsome being that tried to eat me… vampires._

_But I was able to understand that Kaname-sempai was "different"._

_It was this beautiful person that would visit me from time to time._

_Because this kind person was by my side…_

_I was able to withstand those frightful nights…_

_Where I couldn't remember my past…_

Yuki sit up and relax while staring at the water.

_I wonder when it was…_

_When those frightful nights happened less frequently…_

She closed her eyes and remember when she meet Zero.

_That's right._

_It was when Zero cam to our home._

_When I saw Zero, completely broken, I just thought something had to be done._

_I had to make sure he could no longer be hurt…_

_I was desperate._

Then she place her hands in her face.

_But…_

_Those four years that Zero said nothing about being turned into a vampire._

_And then that night where he drank my blood._

_And then suddenly, the supposed "blood master", Shizuka Hiou, that turned Zero into a vampire snuck into out academy…_

_But before Zero could exact his revenge against her, she was broken into pieces…_

_And died._

_Now…_

_We know that Misaki is his real "blood master"._

_Her blood will save Zero._

_But now Zero will fall to Level E since he hasn't drunk her blood this days._

_And so…_

_Zero had to endure one pain after another, and then I…_

* * *

Flashback…

\- If I become a vampire… Will my heart become stronger?-

End of Flashback.

* * *

_What I hid, the unease of not having any memories was exposed to Zero…_

_What I thought I was protecting?_

_I'm ending doing something terrible._

_I have to remember…_

_I don't want to hurt Zero because of my problem…_

_I have to remember…_

_I'll remember._

_I have to remember…_

Then a knock was hear which alarmed her.

\- Yuki? The chairman became worried because you wouldn't come out.- said Zero when she notice his back on the other side of the door. – Are you okay?-

_Zero…_

\- Yeah…- she answer when something got her eye and look at the water.

Then blood was all over the water and herself. Her eyes widen while a cry escape her lips.

\- KYAA!-

Zero heard this and turned almost alarmed by that single cry.

\- YUKI!? WHAT'S THE MATTER!?- he shouted to her very alarmed.

Yuki stare at the water again and this time… the blood was gone.

\- Ah…- shaking in fear was she thinking what just happen.

_What was the bloody scene just now?_

\- It was nothing… I'll get out…- Zero's face was a little nervous but he listen to her.

\- Okay… I'll be waiting outside.- he answer her while she was out and touch the wall while she open the door.

He keep his back to the door but when he notice that it was open just a little… Her arm took hold of his shirt with all her might.

\- I'm sorry… please stay…- she cry a little very afraid.

He notice that she was trembling very badly. His eyes were widen by the sudden action that he relax and lean back on the wall while he let her be.

\- … What's wrong? Did you see a ghost or something?- he asked her very calm not trying to scare her even more.

\- My past… I tried hard to remember… First time in ages… When I did…- she hold a grip on him even more.

\- You were… Left in a place where there was nothing around, but a vampire who would roam… I thought it would make sense if your parents were hunters, or were involved somehow…- said Zero.

\- But the Chairman said that there were no such case…- he turned his face to try and see her but he turned back his head.

\- Maybe if you look… at the Association's Reports from the past yourself, you might find something new… you might remember something.- said Zero which surprise her and give her hope. – What do you want to do?-

* * *

Meanwhile…

It was already dark outside and it was raining. The rain was falling very hard from the sky, the wind flow very hard as if… it was angry and was trying to say to keep everyone away from its path. But apparently… someone was going to challenge the weather. A hooded person was walking there with a suitcase in his hand, he reach a gate not far away from him. He nock the gate while the doors open and another hooded person appeared.

\- You need anything?- asked the hooded person from the gate.

The other one only show a silver necklace to the other and with that…

\- You may enter… my lady.- said the hooded man.

\- Thanks.- she answer while entering and the gates shut themselves once she was inside.

She keep walking a long way while she keep her senses in check if anything happen. Besides… she was in a place where most don't like her kind. While she was getting near a building… she notice a figure lean against a wall. That person was also hooded but looking very carefully at the figure, you could tell that it was a woman.

\- How long have you been waiting for me in here?- asked the girl with the suitcase.

\- Not long. I just arrive to be exact.- said the woman who got off the wall and walked toward her.

Both of them stay a step away from each other in the rain and stare at each other.

\- It's been a while.- said the girl while she stare those greenish eyes of the woman.

\- I know… Misaki.- said the woman. – And I think we need to talk about a lot of things.-

\- Yes… Jade.- said Misaki while she follow her inside a building.

* * *

The Next Day…

Footsteps were heard in the floor.

\- Hey, you two, are you guys serious? It seems like I'm pestering, but are really, really sure? It's not a place I would recommend. Now is the time to turn back.- said the Chairman a little nervous about all this.

\- Zero… the Chairman is saying all that, is it really alright for me to go there?- asked Yuki a little unsure already.

\- I'm sure it's ok. You're a part of this after all. Besides, don't you want to check with your own eyes?- asked Zero to her.

\- …Yes.- she answer with determination.

\- The one I'm worried about is Kiryu-kun…- that make Yuki to turned around and stare at the chairman. – You were able to go in and out like normal before, but now you're a delicate position… You're a hunter, but you're also a vampire, which the Association has a point of avoiding letting you into the depths…-

\- Wha…- said Yuki taking a sudden stop while Zero turned around very angry.

\- Chairman!- he shouted.

\- What is that! Just using him!- shouted Yuki but Zero shut her mouth with his hand on her. – Hmmp.-

\- Don't criticize the Association so much. The people who lives in this town… are Vampire Hunters and those involved with the Association.- said Zero once they reach their destination. - … This is it. I think. Where you need to go…-

Yuki enter the building and there were a lot of people inside. She stare at every place while they walked.

\- Yuki, This is the main headquarters of the Hunter's Association.- said Zero while many people were staring at them.

_They're staring at us…_

\- They're not looking at you, so don't worry.- said Zero very calm while he only keep his eyes in front of him.

\- Don't take it personally, it's just this kind of place.- said the Chairman.

_It's an uncomfortable place…_

\- Hmmm… There's a ward place at the entrance to this building to repel vampires, but…- started to talk an adult lean against a wall looking at Zero.

Zero and Yuki stop to stare at him but Yuki was more furious about his comment than ever.

\- If you were able to come in, that means you've been domesticated then… Ahh, there's your brand…- the man have blonde curly hair with blonde bear.

Zero stay silent while Yuki exploded in anger.

\- Hey, you there mister! Does a grown adult enjoy picking on a young person?- shouted Yuki while she pointed at the man.

\- Oh… I see, that brat is the master.- he starts to scratched his hair. – Huh… I wonder if it's going to be alright…-

\- What is up with this place? It's worse than the Night Class…A a brat?- asked Yuki not believing it while Zero only smirk at this. – Hey… what are you laughing at, Zero!?-

\- Heey. If you keep on accepting…- said the Chairman but then another person interrupted in the fight.

\- That should be enough right there. Zero is a respected ally.- both Yuki and Zero turned to see the owner of that voice. – He was born to the Kiryu Family, a family superior even among hunters, and with the powers of a vampire. He is to become an even more dependable ally.- said a woman.

Zero only stay silent while he watch the woman. The woman have blonde-silver hair.

\- Forgive me, president… I just…- he bow before her. – He is after all a vampire…- then the president hit him with her fan.

\- You're being stubborn.- she said to him very annoyed.

\- Urgh! Forgive me.- he said while he left touching his head.

\- And so? Why did you come here today?- she asked while she stare at Zero. – Zero, you've grown big…-

\- It's been a while…- said Zero very serious.

\- Ohh. And this is your girlfriend?- asked the president while she stare at Yuki.

\- Eh!? Huh!?- Yuki was shock by this while Zero stare at Yuki.

\- We're here to see the report from ten years ago.- said Zero very annoyed.

\- You're kinda cold, Zero…- she said to him. – Hey Cross-kun! I think you might have made a mistake with your education policy.-

\- Ha, ha, ha. If you have no intentions of guiding us, please be on your way.- said the Chairman trying to make a fake face and Yuki notice this.

\- Ok, ok, I understand. These are private reports. I will only show them to you because it concerns Cross-kun and I.- she guide them toward a corridor.

\- Hey… the Association president is supposed to be a great person… what does it mean when she knows the Chairman personally…- Yuki try to ask Zero about it.

\- I guess you still haven't heard about it…- said Zero.

\- Yeah… he always manages to dodge me when it comes to that…- said Yuki.

Then before they knew it… two hooded figures were going toward them. Everyone notice that those figures were females because of the type of clothes and the way they were walking. But Yuki, Zero and the Chairman stop suddenly once they notice who were the two figures. The president notice this but didn't care one bit. The two hooded figures stop in front of the president.

\- I guess you're leaving already. Did you find what you were looking for?- asked the president to the tall hooded woman.

\- Yes. But I must say that next time… don't try to make me angry so much to make this place fall down.- said the woman with brown messy curly hair.

Her eyes were greenish and her skin was fair. Kaien was even more shock when he heard her voice.

\- I see that your apprentice has find something too.- said the president while she stare at the younger girl.

\- I think that we should leave, Jade… Our place is waiting for us and we must not be late for it.- said the girl with reddish-brown hair, amethyst blue eyes and light-tan skin.

\- Be patient, Misaki. We'll leave once the president tells us that she doesn't have a request from us right now.- said Jade to her.

\- Actually… you can leave already. I hope you enjoy your vacations.- said the Chairman.

\- We will.- said Jade with a gentle smile.

\- More than anything.- said Misaki once she stare at Yuki and Zero.

Jade notice this and then stare at the ones she was seeing and finally at Kaien. She made a serious face once she saw him and then turned back to the president.

\- If you excuse us… we need to get going.- said Jade.

\- Go ahead.- said the president.

Jade and Misaki keep walking not looking at the others. Zero, Yuki and Kaien turned their heads to them while they watch them leave.

_Who was that woman?_

_She looks just like…_

_Misaki._

Those where the questions that were in Zero and Yuki's mind right now.

_Is she a Pureblood?_

Zero started to question himself. He felt her power and presence but… there was something strange about Jade. He knew that she was a vampire but he couldn't know if she was a normal vampire, a noble or a pureblood.

_How did she manage to get inside?_

_Does the President and the Chairman know her?_

They keep walking to reach the library.

* * *

Meanwhile…

Misaki and Jade were walking away from that place before something bad happen. Misaki feel terrible since she saw that Zero and Yuki were going together to the Headquarters of the Association, Yuki never went there but… it seem that Zero choose to take her there.

Seeing them together was making her blood boil very much but she try to hide it behind her serious cold face. The same one that Zero uses to keep everyone away from him but she uses it to keep everyone away and not let anyone reach her… not even her love ones.

\- Is something wrong Misaki?- asked Jade noticing this.

\- Not really…- she answer very coldly.

\- Come one, Misaki. I know you for so long. What's going on?- asked Jade very worried while they walked away and not letting the others to hear them.

\- … Actually…- she sighed before answering. – I hate to see him next to her.-

\- So… you're jealous.- said Jade while she smirk and stare at Misaki.

\- Is there something wrong with that?- she asked Jade.

\- No but…- she started to giggle.

\- But?-

\- I never believe that I would see the time when you would become in love with someone so dearly and be jealous just because your sister is with him.-

\- Yeah, well… is not very comfortable when the one you love has been hanging out with your sister ever since that incident that we thought that we were dead for each other.- Misaki was devastated because maybe if she didn't tampered his memories… she might have made a differences.

\- What you did was to protect him, Misaki. Not to make him fall for another girl.- said Jade trying to make her see the good side of it all and not the bad one.

They keep walking once they reach a limo that was waiting for them.

* * *

Meanwhile…

\- Welcome, my friends, to the library of records. Here sleeps the history of all the major battles between vampires and vampire hunters.-

\- …- Yuki stay silent.

\- Do you want to give up?- asked Zero.

\- … I won't give up. I think it's best if I can recover my memory. I'm just a bit nervous…- she said while Zero stare at her and then he place his hand over her check.

\- The reports from ten years ago are supposed to be this way…- said Zero once he left her.

Yuki was still holding her cheek where Zero's hand just touch her.

\- I've collected all the reports up until around the time you were born. You yourself might realize something that I have missed when I searched before.- said the Chairman with a tower of books in his hands.

\- Zero, come with me. Let us search the uncategorized section.- the President took Zero to a back room where nobody would hear them. – The reports in the back have been so badly damaged, that it's hard to read even half of it.-

Then Zero smell something that make him tremble very bad.

_What…?_

_Why here?_

\- They were able to soak up the blood of their brethren… Everything here were sent from a place of death…-

Zero try to cover his nose but then his heart started to beat fast.

* * *

Meanwhile…

Yuki was reading every page trying to find the year of her birth.

-"The report for the last crime scene… as ordered, three bodies were exterminated. The end. PS – Starting tomorrow, I will make my front as my main occupation. Kaien Cross."- said Yuki.

_This is the records from 16 years ago…_

\- Kaien… Cross… uh, this isn't it…- then she think about it even more when something click in her mind. – Hm? Why does this have the Chairman's gaudy full name on it…?- She look back at the Chairman who was trying to cover himself with a book. – Huh? You were a vampire hunter in the past?-

\- I'm sorry I couldn't tell you earlier… that I killed vampires a long time ago… I didn't want you to know…- said the Chairman.

_This…_

_Makes a lot of sense…_

\- But… You're my dad… nothing has changed…- said Yuki while closing the door.

\- Yuki…- said the Chairman with a lovely voice.

\- Geez, I made the mistake and opened the book from 16 years ago. I wanted to search in the records from 10 years ago first…-

_That's right._

_Ten years ago…_

_Winter…_

* * *

Meanwhile…

\- As I thought… you're reacting very nervously…- Zero lean against a wall. – I see… even if you were thirsty, you do not know when it will become a hindrance while on the job.-

\- Ugh…- Zero hold his neck trying to suppress his thirst.

\- It seems… the twin born to a hunter's lineage is thoroughly cursed… I cannot make light of the legends from the past…-

\- What… are you talking about…- said Zero as the very feeling was burning his throat and make him fall down to the ground.

\- Zero… you are an acquaintance of Kaname Kuran, are you not?- she asked him while she lean a little too close to him. – Even though you do not have the appropriate influence, Kurans are of the highest pedigree among the Purebloods. If you were able to receive his blood… you might be able to extend the time it takes to fall to Level E.-

That shock Zero very much.

\- I don't want to… extend my life that long…- Zero show a smirk on his face as he look somewhere else.

\- Although… no one has attempted that.- said the President.

* * *

Meanwhile…

Misaki was already in the limo going to the airport while something got her mind and remember why Yuki might be there in the first place.

\- Jade…- she try to call her so she wouldn't alarmed her too much.

\- Yes?- she look at her niece.

\- Could it be that the reason why Yuki is there would be to try and remember her past?- she asked a little nervous.

\- Actually… you're right about that.- Jade answer her very calmly.

\- We shouldn't have leave then… we should have…- she try to say something very fast but Jade stop her.

\- Don't worry, Misaki. Everything is going to be alright.- she relax herself in her seat.

\- Why are you saying that? We're talking about Yuki, Jade! If she finds out of who she is… everything is going to be a great problem!- said Misaki.

\- I know that you're worried about Yuki and why she was keep in secret all this years. But like Kaname told you… when the time is right… Yuki will learned who she is.-

\- Why can't I believe every word you said… and especially when it comes from Kaname?- she asked her very annoyed already.

\- Because it's your brother who told you all this, Misaki. I know that you don't trust him. Not now that you remember everything. And especially who he really is…-

\- I know, Jade. I know. But… I can't believe that he is pretending to be our brother when his actually our ancestor in the first place.- she said very angry.

\- You should be glad that your real brother is really alive and not dead like Rido almost make everyone believe.- said Jade looking outside the window.

\- It's all because of you. You save him.- Misaki answer her saying that she was a hero.

\- Yes, but… my brother and sister thought that the baby they have was their real son so… I have to keep your brother safe. Otherwise… Rido might have killed him a very long time ago.- she made a face that Misaki knew that she didn't like what she was remembering.

\- So… how do you know that Yuki isn't going to learned about her past right now?- asked Misaki very curious about this.

\- Simple. Kaname and I, we have agree to keep Yuki alive… as a human for a little longer before everything is out of our hands.- said Jade with a smile on her face.

\- And that is…?- asked Misaki more curious than ever.

\- When Yuki is about to lay her eyes on the page that is going to answer her question… well, she isn't going to be able to read it at all.- she stare at Misaki who was more confuse than ever.

\- I don't get you a bet.-

\- I know. But one day… you'll understand that everything that is going on… is for a purpose.-

* * *

Meanwhile…

Yuki was opening a book and try to read a certain page when… strangely, the page started to burn up.

* * *

Meanwhile…

\- But I would like you to work more for me…- said the President when a cry was heard.

\- KYAA!- the sound of Yuki was heard.

\- Yu… ki!?- Zero called her.

He used the last of his will to stand up and walked away from that room and reach Yuki. Yuki only stare at the burned page while covering herself from the heat.

\- What's the matter, Yuki!?- he shouted reaching her once his will was back in order.

\- Kiryu-kun!- said the Chairman once he notice him.

\- Zero…- said Yuki once she turned to him and show a sad and scare face to him.

\- That's…- Zero was also shock once he notice the book almost burning up.

\- I don't know… When I tried to lay my eyes on it…- said Yuki while only a single page was burning up completely. – The page about the winter… ten years ago suddenly…-

Zero went toward her and hold her to protect her from the flames and Yuki took hold of him back while they stare at the burned page.

Something was wrong… for some odd reason… something make the page burned but… what?


	9. Chapter 8: The Kuran Family

**Chapter 8:**

**The Kuran Family**

An airplane was landing in a place where the snow was already in there. It was dark but the lights were very bright outside. Once in there the people started to get off of the plane and reaching out to see their families. Between the people were Misaki and Jade walking along side each other.

Once out men, women, boys and girls were rustling about their appearance. They were too beautiful for their own eyes. The people blush when they notice them very near them. Misaki feel uncomfortable with that feeling that the people were staring at them.

\- Jade, can we go a little faster… I think I'm feeling sick.- said Misaki trying not to look at the people around her.

\- Come on, Misaki. They're not going to attack us if that's what you're worried about.- Jade only smile back at Misaki since she was exaggerating.

\- Easy for you to say. But I got my own problems at hand right now, Jade. Can you at least help with it?- Misaki was getting nervous because she might lose control over so many humans around her.

That was a sign of her becoming more like a vampire. And she wasn't happy about it in some way; one part told her that she should be happy but the other was telling her not to.

\- It seems that you have finally arrive… and you didn't come alone, Jade.- said a tall man.

He have brown-reddish eyes, pale skin, and short dark-brown hair. He was taller than Jade. In other words… he have the same face as Kaname but with a little bit short hair that make him look adorable. Misaki show a smirk on her face.

**(The boy's hair style is this one… **** albums/i449/marmarfox/Anime% ****)**

\- Well… I couldn't leave her behind could I? Besides… you want to see her so badly, didn't you? Toby?- said Jade with a mischievous smile on her face.

Toby show a tiny flush on his face while he look away from them and the two woman started to giggle since they saw his embarrassment.

\- So you wanted to see me, Toby?- asked Misaki while she got a little closer to him and that make Toby to stare at her and he flush even more.

\- W-Well…- he said while he took a step back away from her.

\- That's a yes.- said Misaki while she hug him taking him off guard.

\- H-Hey!-

\- I miss you.- said Misaki with a big smile on her face while she hug him.

\- Me too.- said Toby while he hug her back.

Jade just smile at them since they were very close. Besides… they were family after all.

\- All right you two. Knock it off, you can hug more once we reach our apartment.- said Jade while smirking at them.

The two teens separated and followed Toby. He came with a limo for them. Misaki have to say that she didn't like this kind of luxury in her family but when you're talking about Jade… well she was a super star in this kind of places.

She was known to be the greatest Bar Chief in all of Paris; well here in Europe along with America. Well in New York City and in Las Vegas. Since Jade was in Europe… while Misaki was in Japan studying, she made sure to be as close as possible. And stay away from the Vampire Council. Some of them were following her but she make sure to make them stay far away from her and her family.

Misaki, Jade and Toby started talking all about what happen while they were apart from each other. Jade and Toby were surprise to learned that Zero was alive and that she meet him when she enter the school. Toby was a little relief that she was finally smiling because Misaki was very hurt of the little mistake that she made in the past.

Jade was the one that stay more shock of all because she didn't just learned that Zero was alive but that Misaki tampered with everyone's memories for that good reason. But more shock was when she learned that the Chairman of that academy was Kaien Cross. She haven't spoken to him in many years and she feel a little uneasy with Misaki now being close to him.

\- Jade… Jade… Jade!- shouted Toby while she was in deep thought.

\- Huh?- she asked while she stared at everyone.

\- Are you alright?- asked Misaki while she turned to look at her.

\- I'm fine just in deep thoughts.-

\- I can see that.- said Toby.

\- What were you thinking?- asked Misaki a little curious.

\- Did you feel something unusual with Kaien, Misaki?- asked Jade while Misaki was taken aback.

\- Well… not really. Why?-

\- For nothing. I thought that maybe you felt something different while you were with him.- said Jade while Toby knew well what she was trying to say to Misaki.

\- Actually, I feel relax when I'm with him. He acts like a mother figure to Yuki and Zero but he sometimes exaggerates too much while he should be a father figure for them.- chuckle Misaki while she thought back when she enter the school. – You know… I sometimes feel like he was the father that I never have.-

That made Jade and Toby to be alarmed a little but Jade feel sad right away while she look outside by the window. Toby notice this but he didn't say anything that will make Jade and Misaki be angry and sad with each other.

By the time they reach the apartment… Misaki didn't expect what happen next once she pass the door.

\- WELCOME, MISAKI!- Everyone was there cheering her up.

Misaki was speechless since she didn't spec to see everyone in the apartment. She was frozen in her spot while everyone went to hug her. Jade and Toby have smiles printed in their faces while Misaki was still in shock. She hug everyone while she keep staring at everyone with her huge eyes. Everyone from Dark Crimson was here; Karl, Victor, Mary, Madeline, Melisa, Marlene, Maria, Marcela, Miriam, Marisol, Mireya, Molly and… Kevin.

\- You guys I think you traumatize her.- said Victor a little too happy for himself.

\- Oh.- said everyone once they notice that he was right.

Misaki was still froze in her spot. Then Toby came toward her and embrace her so she would react a little. Misaki react right away and look who have embrace which was surprise to see that it was Toby.

\- Calm down, Misaki. You'll make everyone worry if you don't react this sooner.- that make Misaki to blush a little.

\- I'm sorry. They took me by surprise that's all.- she try to relax in his arms.

She was able to relax on Toby's arms with everything happening so fast. Everyone only stare while they separate from each other. Among everyone only one didn't like the very sight of Misaki been embrace that way and that was Kevin. He knew that Toby care very much of Misaki besides, he was the big brother of her. If anything happen to Misaki… he would be the first one to go and protect her. She was the only family that he have left along with Jade.

Misaki then started to greed and embrace everyone. They make her smile while she was happy. Jade have a huge smile on her face while she notice that Misaki was so happy. Everyone wanted to take Misaki out to see many places around the area. Of course she was taken without answering, the girls took her.

Madeline, Melisa, Marlene, Mary and Maria wanted to take her to shop some new clothes. Marcela, Miriam, Marisol, Mireya and Molly took her to a store where they could buy new music for her. In there they listen to many songs and music and dance a little while they got out. Karl, Victor and Kevin were waiting for them. Kevin suggest to go to an Arcade, everyone accepts and head toward there.

The Arcade was huge with many games, it was a whole building to play many games. Each floor have their own characteristics of the games they have. Misaki was more captivate with the one on the top floor because it show dance games. Everyone follow her to the top floor and to their amaze… it show many games where some people dance. Some of them compete to win the top ranking of dancer.

Everyone went to dance in a different arena where nobody was and started the song so they could dance. Misaki VS. Marlene VS. Madeline VS. Melisa; those three would always challenge Misaki to dance with them since they were the best ones to dance. The crew where everyone was… notice and want to watch the girls dance. Nobody was able to see this before but they wanted to see what they got.

**(First song: ****David Guetta feat. Ne-Yo ft. Akon - Play Hard****)**

Marlene was the one on the left, to her right was Misaki, right of her was Madeline and right beside her was Melisa. Together they started dance once the song started and see the signals to place their foot or arms to the right place of the board below them. The four of them were very good because their scores seem to be very high and equal to each other.

Every one of the spectators were amaze by their style of dance and that they would reach a high level than anyone of the pro dancers that manage high scores. The four of them were able to reach the maximum score of the last person. From the other challenge game went to see this and were amaze too see this. The only ones that were able to reach more points were Marlene, Misaki and Madeline. They were the ones with more points.

Neither of them wanted to stay behind. At the end of the song those three were equal in scores that the game let them choose another song to see if in the next one there would be a winner. Melisa left the board, she wasn't sad about losing but she was really tired since those three were very hard to dance and stay at their level.

**(Second song: ****Calvin Harris &amp; Alesso Ft. Hurts - Under Control****)**

The three started to dance very slow to make it look like a real dance. Then they started to speed a little with the music along. Each of them making their own style of dancing while the board was calculating the points of the way they land on the keys and the moves. The three started with a boost to their scores which surprise everyone. It was hard enough to make a boost at first and they did it with no difficulty.

Marlene and Misaki were going to make a different move that was a little too odd for everyone. Then when they make it the board show them a double boost. Their scores were much higher than the last song and they left Madeline behind too much. Madeline try to reach them but she was 1500 points away from them when the song finish. It was too much for her anyway and she was sweating already since the song took her energy away to try and reach the others.

The board calculate that both girls were equal in scores again. That make everyone gasp to this since they need to choose another song to see it now… one of them was the winner. Nobody notice that the girls were already sweating but they didn't let the others to see that they were because that would mean that they were tired too much.

**(Third song: ****Shakira ft. Wyclef Jean - Hips Don't Lie****)**

Both girls choose a more difficult dance to dance. This one was more difficult to make boosts since they need to make a way better move than the ones they are in the game. Everyone notice this and they notice that the girls were trying to make a move to make a boost too soon. Then everyone notice that both of them make a boost.

The way they were dancing was too sensual for everyone. Everyone was mesmerize to see them dance that way. Karl, Victor and Kevin were drooling over their moves since those too were too damn sexy for their own good. Kevin have his eyes on Misaki since he only have eyes for her. The girls notice this and slap everyone on the face to make them react.

Back to the dancefloor… Misaki was giving her all to make more boost and she manage to create a double boost in not time while Marlene was having difficulty to make a double. Before she was able to make a double boost… Misaki was able to make a triple boost to everyone's shock. Nobody was able to make a tripe boost before and this was a miracle to be sure about this.

By the time the song was over… Misaki left Marlene behind by 5956 points behind. Everyone was silent for the first time and then they all cheer up for the winner. Misaki and Marlene were exhausted and their faces were shinning too much. They both got off of the game and walked toward where the others are.

\- That was amazing Misaki!- cheer Miriam to her.

\- Thanks…- said very breathless.

\- You took it too far Misaki. You shouldn't have push yourself that much.- said Kevin to her.

\- What just happen was for fun…- said Marlene to him.

\- Even so… you two should know that to beat each other is going to take you guys to dead for that.- said Victor mentioning that they were almost out of breath.

\- We should head back.- said Karl noticing that it was getting late already.

\- Good idea.- said Mary to them.

They were about to leave when someone was getting in their way.

\- You girls have a lot of talent to be able to reach new scores in no time.- said a boy from the challenge of dancers when they just enter.

\- We now that and if you excuse us we have to go now.- said Melisa a little annoyed by this guy and they were about to pass them when he got a hold of Misaki's arm. She was shock to see that he have a lot of strength in him and that's when she knew that he was a vampire.

\- Let her go.- said Kevin a little angry.

\- I don't think so.- he said once he took hold of her throw and make everyone alarm.

\- What do you want?- asked Karl a little serious but he was more worried about Misaki.

\- I want this girl to dance in the ring where I was.- he said to them with a grin in his face.

\- And what for?- asked everyone.

\- If she wins… she can leave. But it I win…- he have a sinister face already. – She would come with me.-

\- I don't think so.- said Victor ready to punch him but Madeline hold him in place.

\- If anyone makes a move I wouldn't mind to tear her neck out right here.- he look at Misaki who was shock by this. She couldn't use her powers here because she would risk the lives of the humans in here.

\- You got yourself a deal.- said Misaki which shock everyone.

\- What?!- shouted Kevin.

\- Wonderful. Shall we go then?- asked the vampire while he let Misaki go and she went to get on stage on the left side.

Everyone notice the new challenge and gather around. The game started by shuffle the songs to see which one they would dance. The song that was on the screen surprise Misaki because she didn't expect that one to dance right now. Then the game was complete and now it was time to dance.

**(Song: ****Black Eyes Peas - I Gotta Feeling****)**

The song started and both dancers started to move. Misaki started to listen to the song since that way she will focus and dance with all her heart. At first they were doing fine until… Misaki make a boost without noticing. The vampire was more impress with this but Misaki wasn't even paying attention to the scores. She was more focus on the music.

Without letting anyone notice that she was enjoying the dance. She look at the board and see the steps to make sure what to do next. She follow the board until in some point she knew of a new move that will make the vampire regret to ever challenge her in the first place. Everyone notice the change in moves and that's when it happen.

Misaki jump and make circle around in the air and land in the next keys where she dance a little fast to make a more boost. To everyone's shock… the move make her have a triple boost. The vampire was having difficulty to reach her level and the board was telling him that he was making the wrong move. Apparently the luck was on her side. Every time she change a little the step the board took it as a triple boast.

The vampire was angry and try to make her lose but she saw this and to her advantage… she made new moves which the board record it and make her be on top of everyone. In the end the vampire made a wrong step and land hard on the floor while Misaki keep dancing. At the end of the song the board took her as the winner.

Everyone cheer up for her and she got off the ring. She smile to her friends which they hug her and left the place before the vampire notice that they were gone. To their relief they manage to get to the apartment in time before anyone notice them.

\- So… how did it go?- asked Toby once they all returned.

\- Pretty fun, you could say.- said Misaki with a big smile but then she started to see blurry and that alarmed everyone.

\- Did something happen?- asked Toby to her once he got her in his arms before she could fall.

\- Some vampire wanted to challenge me but I beat him up before he could recover.-

\- You need to rest, my dear. You shouldn't exhausted your body like that beside… you haven't done some exercise recently, right?- asked Jade to her.

\- No…- said Misaki a little disappointed because she let her body be a little weak for dancing while she practically was doing a lot of exercise when she was patrolling the academy at night.

\- Then go and get some sleep.- said Jade while Misaki and Toby went to her room.

Toby took her in his arms bride-style which shock everyone but Misaki didn't care and lean over Toby while she was relaxing herself.

\- Is it okay to leave them alone?- asked Madeline.

\- We know that you guys are family but…- said Melisa a little unsure to keep going with her phrase.

\- Don't you think that Toby is going to fall for Misaki?- asked Victor to her.

Jade only stared where Toby and Misaki went and she sighed while she stare back at the others and only show a smile to them.

\- Don't worry about that. I know Toby for so long that I don't think he is going to fall in love with her.- said Jade while she took a sit on the sofa.

\- How sure are you about that?- asked Kevin.

\- Instinct.- she smirk to everyone which make them be confuse a little.

Then she look at the window and notice the snow falling from the sky in the dark sky. She was more worried about the transformation that Misaki is having right now.

(_Sooner or later… she's going to become a vampire… just like our race…_)

Then a thought came toward her as she remember how those two have grown up to each other.

(_The daughter of light… and the son of darkness…_)

* * *

Meanwhile…

Toby reach Misaki's room while she was almost too sleep.

\- Misaki…- he called her in a whisper so she would wake up.

She stir a little and open her eyes very slowly as she stared at him. Her vision was blurry a moment before her eyes adjusted to the darkness and she could clearly see him. Even though he look just like Kaname… she feel more attached to Toby than her real brother. It almost feel that Toby was her real brother than Kaname.

\- Why are you staring at me like that?- asked Toby once he notice that she was staring too much.

\- It's just… you seem too similar to Kaname but I feel like you're more like my brother than him.- she answer him.

\- Well… it's pretty obvious that you feel that way anyway.- said Toby while he lay her on the bed and sit next to her. – He didn't treat you like the sister he was supposed to be. I know that you see me like the real brother because I was with you, and I must say… what he did was unforgivable even if he's your brother.- Toby have a frown on his face.

Misaki couldn't believe what she just saw, he look exactly like Zero when he was serious or angry at some point. The very thought make her laughed while Toby was taken aback but then her happy expression turned one of sadness because she remember what he did with Yuki. Even though she was supposed to be happy right now… she couldn't take her mind out of that scene that she witness.

\- Misaki… are you alright?- asked Toby very worried with the sudden change of expressions on her face.

\- Yeah… it's just…- her voice sound broken and that she was about to cry.

\- Just?- asked Toby trying to make her to get all the pain out before she grumble to the ground.

\- It's just that… I'm not sure that if Zero…- she started but just to mention his name make her heart break even more.

\- What about him?-

\- I'm not so sure if he really likes me.- she said while her eyes started to water up.

\- Why do you think that way? He likes you when you talked about him and how he treat you.- said Toby not getting why she was getting upset.

\- I think…- she started when a tear started to slide on her cheek.

\- Misaki… What's wrong?- asked Toby very worry while he hug her and she started to cry even more. – Please… tell me.-

\- I think… that his in love with my sister.- she started to sob even more.

\- You're sister?- asked Toby finally understanding but he was taken aback by this information.

\- It's like always… she gets everyone without doing nothing at all… and I… I…- she keep crying while she let her face be on his shoulder.

His shirt got soak by her tears while he keep comforting her. He couldn't bear to see her like this so he tight his hold on her and rest his head on her head.

\- Misaki… you're not alone. I'm right here. I will always be here for you. Even if you don't like it. Or even if you hate me for it… I… I'll be always be here for you when you need it.- said Toby while he try to calm her.

Misaki couldn't stop crying while she try to separate herself for him. He look at her with worry eyes that make him be adorable. He place his hands on her face to make her see him. She place her hands on top of his while she try to breathe and later stare at him with red eyes from all the crying.

\- There's…- she started to speck.

\- Don't speck.- he said to her while he smile to her.

\- No.- she stop him while she show a determine look to him. – There's something that you need to know.-

\- What is it?- he asked starting to get worry again because whatever she was about to say… was going to change everything.

\- Remember when you asked me what happen to my parents?- she started while more tears keep flowing.

\- Misaki?- he called her while the worry was still there.

\- At first I couldn't tell you because Kaname took me away before I could figure it out sooner. But…- she close her eyes and stared at him with new tears. – Now I can tell you.- he looked paler than before and he look like holding his breath for this new revelation. – My parents… are death.- with that he let a gasp escape his lips with his eyes huge as plates.

\- What… did you just said?- asked Toby in a whisper while he was holding back his own tears.

His hands were still on her face while she keep crying in silent.

\- I didn't know it until Kaname told me back at the Quid Pro Quo… When he remind me… of the seal that I cast at everyone and myself… he told me everything.- she recall that day again.

* * *

Flashback…

Kaname and Misaki were walking toward the old building but in their way… Misaki was feeling uneasy with her brother next to her.

\- If you want to save Kiryu… you know what to do.- said Kaname.

\- What?- asked Misaki very shock that she stops her tracks and also does Kaname.

\- You're the one who can save him. In order to do so…- he walks toward her and leans toward her so he can whisper at her ear. – You must break the seal.-

That makes her eyes widen as plates.

\- What are you talking about?- she asked in a whisper while taking a few steps away from him.

\- You cast a spell on yourself and everyone who was there at the very incident that kill Kiryu Family. You have to break it on yourself to free him. Otherwise… he's already finish.- Kaname started to turned away and leave.

\- Wait!- she stop him while holding his wrist. – What are you not telling me?- he turned to face her and saw the worry in her eyes.

He couldn't bear to see her suffer but not telling her was killing him so he sighed and embrace her before it was too late.

\- Misaki…- She listen to him while she was shock by the sudden embrace. – The reason why I took you away from the mansion that day… was for a purpose.- with that she started to shake and his hold become more tighter than before. – Misaki… our parents… are… -

The rest of the phrase was like a whisper of a ghost because… she started to cry and embrace Kaname back while she hide her face on his chest. She muffle a scream while he let his tears fall from his face to her head. Both of them were now suffering the pain that have torture them for years, the great secret was finally reveal to her.

End of the Flashback.

\- Toby… our parents… are death… because…- she keep even if Toby was paralyze in that moment taking everything in. – Someone very close to us… wanted to kill Yuki and me.- that was enough for him to make him react even more.

\- Who?- he asked her with anger in his face. – Misaki… Who?- he asked again while he place both hands on her shoulders. – Misaki! Please, tell me!- this time he shouted and shake her a little, his tears were finally out and like her… he was crying.

\- The one responsible for making Shizuka be mad at the Kiryu's… the one responsible for killing Shizuka's lover… the one who wants to kill Yuki and me… the same one who try to kill you when you were a baby…- with that last phrase in his mind he let her go and stare at her.

She stare at him with new determination and her hands turned fist.

\- The one responsible for destroying our family… Toby… is…- with that the silent became very torturing for both of them. – Our uncle…- with that she close her eyes and remember those eyes in her nightmares; one red and one blue eye. – Rido Kuran.-

With that, the war that started ten years ago… has returned to hunt them once again.


	10. Chapter 9: Quickening

**Chapter 9:**

**Quickening**

At Aidou's Home…

Aido's fists started to tremble as he face Kaname.

\- Kaname-sama's parents… Mr. and Mrs. Kuran… who killed them?- he asked. – You can't take away a Pureblood's life that easily… don't tell me… the one who did that is… that mad woman?-

\- … Aido. You'd better don't know more than this…- said Kaname.

\- But why, Kaname-sama? Then why did you give me a part of the truth?- Aido shouted very loudly and piss off since he only got a little of information.

\- I figured that if I told you nothing, you would act rashly on your own. But I mustn't tell you more than this… For now… So there won't be another senseless death…- said Kaname with a sad face as he stare down at the ground and Aido started to calmed down for a moment.

\- Kaname'sama… I want to use my powers for Kaname'sama…- said Aido with a new determination right there.

\- Aido, don't say such…- said Takuma trying to stop Aido since he stay silence the entire time.

\- Ichijo…- Aido turned to look at him with a calm face.

\- Sorry, but not now… you know?- said Takuma with a gentle smile on his face.

\- Yes… I'm sorry, Kaname-sama.- Aido started to apologize while he started to leave the room.

\- It-s alright…- answer Kaname with a serious tone.

\- Please excuse me…-

\- Aido.- Kaname called him and he stop at the very entrance of the room. – At first, I thought you were thinking… I had killed my own parents.- He have a book on his hands and look at Aido.

\- Huh?- asked Aido taken off guard by this.

\- To tell the truth, the fact that you didn't… made me happy.- and a tiny smile on his face was shown.

Aido notice this and for the first time… it was as if some wall was broken from Kaname and let him breathe once more.

With that… Aido was in his room with a lot of books spread around his bed searching for anything that could give him a better idea of who is the murderer of the Kuran Family. Just then, Kain enters with flowers in his arms while he notice that Aido is very busy right now.

\- What's that? What odd books are lying all over your bed?-

\- These are records of the evening parties of our patronage… and our family trees. I'm searching for people who could possibly have been enemies of the Kuran Family. And then I'll finally find out about Kaname-sama's secrets for sure.- said Aido with determination in his voice.

\- Well… it's dangerous.- Kain warned him.

\- Yeah… but… I have a real bad feeling about all of this…- said Aido finally and Kain only watch him.

Just then Kain notice a book very old against a table that almost seem that it wasn't there in the first place.

\- Akatsuki?- asked Aido notice that his cousin was walking toward a bookshelf and then he stretches his hand toward something that he couldn't see and then he notice that the thing he took was a book that almost look exactly like the wood of the bookshelf.

\- I didn't notice that was in there.- said Aido noticing that Kain walked back toward him and gave him the old dusty book.

\- Me either…- said Kain very suspicious already.

\- How did you notice it?-

\- I just look at it and… it was as if I could notice some shadow in there and I went to check on it to see if I wasn't seeing things. Then once I touch it… I notice that it was a book.-

\- What could an old dusty book be doing in there in the first place?- Aido started to open the book and read it when… his eyes widen very much and his face got paler than before.

\- Hanabusa?- called Kain.

\- This is…- said Aido breathless and Kain walked toward him to see what is in the book that got Aido so scare and surprise at the same time.

\- What the…?- Kain have his eyes very wide once he notice the same thing like Aido.

\- …The Legend of the Bloody Moon… and the Kuran Family Tree.- said Aido finally.

* * *

Meanwhile…

In a tall ancient building, the doors open up. Then Shiki got inside while some butler bows his head for him. The butler has silver hair and is dress in black.

\- Welcome.- said the butler.

\- Thank you for coming… Senri…- said his great uncle.

An old man with silver hair and large face. A tiny smile could be seen in his face as he stare at his grandson. The butler closes the doors while they walked away.

\- It's been a while, great uncle.- said Senri to him with a serious face which make him look adorable.

The butler turns around to show his face; pale skin, long silver hair and lavender eyes. It was Ichiru.

\- Everyone doing well over there?- asked the great uncle.

\- Yeah… quite ok, but to be honest, all employees have been fired…-

\- So I've heard. Don't worry about that now. Today I want to show you something, Senri…- said with a big smile on his face.

They went walking toward a basement where a long stares lead to a darker place of the house.

\- I really don't like it here…- said Senri taking a stop of his tracks.

\- What? It's not about taking over my place.- he stops and looks back at his grandson. – You're not a child anymore… that's why, as part of the Shiki Family, I will reveal to you… my deepest secret, that I've hiding up to now…-

They go down where some large doors were at the end of the road. Once he open the doors… the smell of blood was very evident and some strange aura could be feel in that room, very intimidating, scary and powerful at the same time.

\- Well then…- in the middle of the room was a sarcophagus with too much blood on it. A container with blood was dripping down on the open sarcophagus. Senri was very still looking at the pool of blood in front of his eyes. – The reason was to protect him… your father…-

The very words… make him be surprise and shock at the same time. His head was bow and place his hand at the edge of the sarcophagus.

\- So he hasn't died… how disgusting.- said Senri.

\- To say something like that about your father, how cruel. He may not look it, but he's quiet alive!- said a child who came from the other side of the sarcophagus surprising Senri. – But it seems like it has reached its limit now… that is why…- the boy is smiling very happy with his eyes close and his head resting on his hands who is against the edge of the coffin. – I was looking forward to meet you when you've grown up.- the boy opens his eyes and reveals the different match of colors.

_Different colored eyes?!_

\- Excuse me for keeping you waiting…- said the great uncle who bows before the child and Senri notice this not getting it at all. – Young master.-

Then the boy faints and only his mouth touches the blood while Senri gets more surprise than ever. Very close to the body of the boy… a large hand with sharp nails holds the edge of the coffin with blood around his hand. Senri is drip with blood as someone rises from it. A face cover in blood but his eyes are very clear; his left red eye and his right blue eye.

* * *

Meanwhile…

Back at the Aido mansion. Kaname is sitting down with a serious face as he keeps himself in thought. His hand rests in his forehead while Ruka is placing a jar with flowers.

\- Kaname-sama… I've returned…- said Seiren who came running inside the building.

\- Welcome back, Seiren. How was it?- asked Kaname and she bows before him.

\- I watched them… My lord…-

\- I see…- said Kaname.

Ruka didn't understand but then she was surprise when the flowers that she just place dry very fast.

\- It would have been nice if he had slept on forever…- said Kaname with a dangerous smirk on his face.

* * *

Meanwhile…

Back at Cross Academy.

It was already dark outside while Yuki was staring outside next to a window. She keep staring at the stars finding some answers in them for some reason. Then a knock could be heard, making her be out of her trance.

\- Um… Yes? Who is it?- she asked looking now at the door.

\- It's me. What are you doing here, all alone?- asked Zero once he open the door.

\- I wanted to think a little bit in a silent place. – she answer him with a gentle smile on her face. – Zero… just because nobody's here doesn't mean you can come barging into the girl's dorm! It's bad! You've started me, geez!- she started complaining all over while Zero walked toward her. – Well, I guess that would be calling the kettle black…- she stare down at her legs before she stare back at him who was standing right next to her bed. – D… Don't just stand there, take a seat!-

He took a seat at the edge of the bed while giving her his back. He was silent for a moment before he speak up.

\- You were thinking about that book's page concerning the night you were rescued ten years ago… about it burning up, right?- asked Zero not daring to stare at her because he was also wondering about that too.

\- Yeah… When I tried to investigate my past it burned up… when I tried to remember my past, I started hallucinating… It's too strange… I kinda… had the feeling… that… someone… is trying to stop us from digging up… the events of ten years ago… who knows, even my memories… might have been tempered with.- said Yuki while staring down and holding her legs closer to her chest while thinking of Kaname.

_Kaname…_

_Sempai…_

_No, it's not possible._

_But…_

\- I'm not sure… but… there are some things I must clarify. With Kaname-sempai…- she said with determination.

This time, Zero turned his head to stared at her with worried on his face and she notice this because she stare back at him with wonder in hers.

\- Hey, what's up with the concerned face?- she asked with a cheer face and place her left hand on his face taking him off guard.

\- You really don't like me being worried?- asked Zero while he look somewhere else.

She was taken aback and she took away her hand from his face so now it was resting on his arm and she bow her head.

\- That's not… it… I just think it's not worth it.- he look back at her and then she rise her face with a gentle smile on it. – I don't want Zero to waste his precious time… worrying about me. I'm really alright… that's why… I want you to…- he stared at her eyes and took hold of her hand.

_Use it for yourself…_

\- Zero?- she called him because he hold her wrist and was getting closer to her.

\- Yuki…- he called her with a deeper voice.

\- Ye… Yes?- she asked him with a tiny smile on her face while she flush in the process.

Then the image of him almost kissing her was back on her head. Her eyes widen at that thought.

_Why…_

_Am I suddenly remembering…_

_The Zero that time…_

\- Sorry.- he said while her got closer to her neck and she stay very still.

_Was not himself…_

\- Ze… ro?- she called him once she felt his lips on her neck and later, his fangs brushing her skin.

Then he bite her making her feel pain again.

\- Ugh… ah…- Yuki complain while she hold his sleeve to keep her balance.

_What…?_

Zero keeps drinking with a lot of effort as if he was having difficulty to satisfy his thirst.

_Why her blood can't satisfy me?_

_Is as if…_

_Her blood can't really end this thirst of mine…_

_Like before._

\- Zero…- Yuki try to called him with difficulty.

_Why do I feel that he's drinking more than usual?_

\- Let… Let go… Stop…- Yuki try to push him off her but he took a good grip on her back. – Zero… Stop It!- she shouted this time and push him with all her might.

He let her go while his right arm was over his mouth panting.

\- If I don't drink your blood like this, I won't be able to live…- his eyes were crimson again. - Do you understand? You're the victim, Yuki. That's why… for you, you have the right to be cruel to me.- his face was softer and his eyes were back to normal. – No matter how much you make me worry, or how much danger you put me in, just as much as you like. But these are not enough "compensation", even if I have to sacrifice my leftover life for you, I'd not utter a word of complaint. – his tattoo was getting larger and it was very likely that it was bothering him.

Then her hand that was on his chest took a hold of his shirt and lay her head on it while she started to sob and he was shock by this.

\- I'm scared… my past… what could it be like?- said Yuki while tears started to form on her eyes and slide on her face.

Zero only place his hand on her head and later lay his head on top of hers. His eyes show sadness but try to do his best to comfort her.

\- Zero…- she called him.

* * *

Meanwhile…

Shiki's body was frozen while some blood wires were moving toward him.

\- My cute son…- a very deep voice that could send shivers to everyone but much more… commanded. – Well then, Senri…- the same mismatch eyes were staring at his silver blue eyes. – Lend me your power.- he said with a sinister smile and his right arm stretch toward him.

The blood wires were encircling him while the right arm is deformed since you could see not only cover in blood but also the muscles and the bones on it. Truly a dead body.

* * *

Meanwhile…

Toby and Misaki were sleeping together in the same bed while embracing each other. Misaki started to shake in her dreams and Toby who was still awake embrace her a little tighter for her to assure her that she was safe. Then Toby turned since he felt the presence of someone else in the room, cover in the shadows of the dark room.

\- Is something wrong? Mother?- asked Toby to the woman that was leaning on the wall with her eyes fix on them.

\- Unfortunately… yes.- she sighed to him.

That got him a little uneasy.

\- What is it?- he asked her.

\- Your uncle…- that makes his heart skip a beat and his eyes widen while his arms tighten a little. – Has finally awaken.- her green eyes shine and let herself show to him in the light of the moon. – And his back to take your biological sister and your other sister with him.-


	11. Chapter 10: For Whom the Blood Flows

**Chapter 10:**

**For Whom the Blood Flows**

_Cross Academy._

_Holiday Break is finally over…_

The students were returning to the academy with their suitcases and Yuki and Zero were already there with their uniforms on. The wind was a little wild when the presence of the vampires was already there. Yuki took a hold of her hair to keep her face a little bit clear and smile once she notices them.

\- Welcome back everyone.- she smile to them while Zero was behind her with a stern face.

\- I'm home.- said Kaname who was carrying something in his left arm toward them with the other vampires behind him.

\- Welcome home…- said Yuki with a sincere smile on her face.

\- Yuki, here's a present.- said Kaname with a gentle smile on his face and gives her a tiny bottle with something inside.

\- Ah. Thank you.- said Yuki holding the bottle with both her hands.

A red rose like blood was seem inside and it keep itself very conservative as if it was still living inside it, not wanting to wither. The rose looks very different from those that everyone picks up. This one its petals look more like they have spikes from the very edge, just like the thorns.

\- It's a rose which only blooms once every ten years, hardened in resin. I decided to get it because it was unique…- he waited for her to say something.

\- …- Yuki keep staring at the rose not knowing what to say.

\- Would you've liked food instead?- asked Kaname.

\- Uh. Huh? That's not it, I just thought it was pretty…- she was taken aback.

Then she took a glance at what he was caring with him.

\- It was a beautiful place where even a rose would bloom during this season. I will take you next time…- he stops in mid sentence because he notices that her attention was somewhere else.

The face that he was making, make him look adorable since his eyes soften and look rounded since they were a little widen but later smile since he notice this a little funny for him.

\- It's not food…-

\- Uh. Yes, I can tell by looking at it…- said Yuki very annoyed by the comment.

\- Kikyu-kun, here's a present.- said Kaname handling him the large package.

This shock Yuki, but much more than that Zero and Kaname seem to be annoyed by this.

\- I don't want it…- said Zero very serious and not interest by it.

\- It's a life-sized doll said to be cursed from ages past… I bought it just for you. – said Kaname with a sinister smile and give it to him.

Zero holds the doll very serious and later slams it on the floor and step on it very hard until it broke.

\- Thank you very much, Kaname-sempai. It has served its purpose, I've had enough.- said Zero with a kind off kind voice but his smile was a little off.

The atmosphere between them was getting heavy each passing second.

\- Stop it, Kaname.- said a very gentle voice that surprise everyone.

Kaname turned to face the person that just called him, Yuki just move a little to see who it was and her eyes widen even much. Zero even was frozen in his place as he stare at the most beautiful creature in front of his eyes.

\- You really like to irritate him, don't you?- asked Misaki to him with an annoyed face.

\- I'm sorry, Misaki. I didn't know you would get angry.- Kaname apologize to her as he notices that her appearance have changed.

Her reddish-brown hair have gotten a little curly, her eyes have a turned a little bit of purple which mean that the red color was getting in her eyes but not too much to notice. Even her skin have turned a little paler but not too much like Kaname's . Her height was even more notable, she was almost reaching Kaname's shoulders. Her body look like it have turned more voluminous.

Yuki notice that and look at her body that haven't change a thing, she even have a little envied to Misaki. Yuki notice that both guys were mesmerize toward Misaki, she wasn't even trying to look sexy or beautiful and she have already the attention of both men to her.

\- It's nice to see you again, Misaki.- said Kaname placing a hand on her head. - You even got a little taller too.-

Misaki notice this and blush a little by this.

\- Well… It was obvious that I was going to stretch a little more, Kaname.- she said annoyed by this and try to hide her blush face.

Zero was getting more irritated of this, but at the same time he feel devastated because he remember what happen last time they saw each other and it didn't go well. He started to lose his grip on the broken doll as he stared at them.

Misaki was wearing a white coat that reach above her knees, they could tell that she was wearing a dress but they couldn't see which color was the dress, she have dark stockings, light brown angle boots, a red hat and red gloves. She was very elegant to be exact… just like the Night Class.

\- I should be going, everyone is going to get worry if I don't go and talked to them this instant.- said Misaki with a tiny smile while she close her eyes.

\- Fine then.- said Kaname as he let her leave with a gentle smile.

Misaki stare at him for a little longer with an adorable face that make Kaname be a little surprise just like the same face he make when Yuki wasn't paying attention to him. Then she smiles before she started to walk away from them.

\- You haven't change at all…- she said not turning her face toward him. – Dear brother.- she said this as a whisper but even so… Kaname and Zero manage to heard her.

\- Kaname-sempai, um… um…! I have something that I want to speak to you about…- said Yuki interfering this time. – Later… at school…- she was holding a book too tight while she said this.

\- What? A confession?- asked Kaname very close to her.

\- Huh?! Aah… Um…- Yuki was taken aback and started to blush too much so she started to ran away from him and chase the others. – Aaah! Everyone please let me check your names off on the student roster! Aidou-sempai! Kain-sempai! Um…-

The boys only stare at her while she chase the others.

\- Yuki runs around cheerfully like that, but… while I was gone…- said Kaname and then Zero turned around to face him. – Hm… This is not something we should talk about here…- said Kaname and show a serious but sad expression that make Zero to wonder what he was thinking about.

\- Let's see… Ichijou-sempai and Shiki-sempai are going to be a little late because of family matters… Jus like they contacted… gotcha.- said Yuki taking notes while the Night Class pass her and just then Rima heard her which make her to asked about her friend.

\- … Miss Disciplinary Committee. Did Shiki contact you?- asked Rima a little uneasy.

\- ? Yes.- answer Yuki with a cheerful face.

\- Touya?- asked Aidou this time to her wondering if she was okay.

\- It looks like Shiki went to "work"…- she keep walking. – But I haven't been able to contact him…- she has a very bad feeling about this.

* * *

Meanwhile…

At the Ichijo's Mansion.

Some large doors where two maids were standing bow and open the doors as they notice their master.

\- You will understand when you meet him.- said Asato walking toward the open doors followed by his grandson Takuma. – I am sorry to keep you waiting…- he enters and stop before someone as he bow. – How did you like it?-

That someone was drinking from a human.

\- … Not bad.-

\- That is good to hear… Master.- Takuma's eyes widen too much.

* * *

Meanwhile…

At Cross Academy.

Yuki was looking outside the window to the full moon before her. Her right hand against the wood while she move… she notice it was cover in blood which shock. She was starting to hallucinated again. She took a good grip on her hand and in that moment it stop and her hand was back to normal.

_The blood is an illusion._

_It's only an illusion…_

_So I can't be scared…_

Then she felt a dark presence behind which alarmed her too much. She turned too fast to her enemy.

* * *

Meanwhile…

At the Chairman's Office.

A cup of tea was shatter in that exact moment.

\- Oh no, look what I did! The rose tea gift… oh well, I'll have to repour.- screamed the Chairman.

\- …- Zero only stay silent.

\- Kiryu-kun, would you like a drink some? Even thought it was a gift from Kaname-kun.-

\- I don't want it!- he said very irritating to him. – I just came to report that everyone in the Night Class but two are in their dorm. Later.- he started to leave when.

\- Ouchie! I cut my finger on a shard…- complain the Chairman while Zero only sighed. – It would be such a waste, do you want a lick?- he asked very cheerfully.

\- Will you and Misaki not do the same thing to me?- he let his head down with a slump but just then remember what he said and turned very angry. – Later. I'm out.-

\- What? What do you mean?! Does that mean you licked Misaki's?!- asked very shock the Chairman.

Zero place a hand on his face before answering him.

\- I know… that you already knew…- he turned his face to stare at him. – That even now, I drink Misaki and Yuki's blood…-

\- That's because… I've watched the three of you for so long…- he said now getting his finger with a bandage. – And because the three of you started on a road full of suffering. I still think about protecting you three… Even if it's considered as an act of taboo by "humans"… Is it irresponsible? I think it's all and good while you are still "sane".-

\- … Sanity…- said Zero while he stared at the finger. – uh.- he started to feel the thirst again. – At the Hunter's Association Headquarters I was told that, there might be a way to postpone my descend into insanity…-

\- "There might be a way," huh… what was it?- asked the Chairman while he started to pick the rest of the broken cup.

\- Isn't it something you already know? Even the part about Yuki's past…- asked Zero now staring at him.

\- Huh…?! Huuh?! Why are you doubting me?!- started to shouted in panic he Chairman.

\- Well then… please take care not to cut your hand anymore than it already is.- said Zero once opening the door to leave.

\- Hey, hey! Wait, I still have something important to tell you.- shouted the Chairman while standing up with the bag of the broken pieces of the cup. – That there is someone who wishes to be admitted into the Day Class.- then he shows a paper – I don't think he should be admitted, without your permission.-

Zero's eyes widen in surprise.

* * *

Meanwhile…

Yuki pull Artemis out and hit someone but that someone stop it with its palm. But by touching it the same Artemis started to emit lightning to it. Yuki show a determine face before noticing the one who she attacked.

\- Yuki.- the voice of Kaname was heard since she almost hit him on his neck.

\- Ah… Kaname… Sempai?- she called him a little shock and confuse at the same time.

He even pull the Artemes off him but hold it right in his hand to make her take some steps toward him. He let it go once she was very close to his reach and embrace her.

\- What are you scared about?- he asked her. – Calm down, Yuki.- she was very frighten that she started to shake in his embrace. She let go of Artemis once she let herself relax on his arms but not too much.

\- I'm sorry…- she apologize. – I'm sorry, Kaname-sempai…-

\- I'm alright.- he relax on top of her head before opening his eyes once again. – Did you calm down?-

\- I'm… sorry…- she keep apologizing.

_How could I?_

_To point my staff against him, even for a second…_

\- Yuki. What did you want to talk with me about that you couldn't say in front of everyone?- he remind her.

She pull away from him to stare at his eyes and finally asked him.

\- I want to… ask about a question…- she started to remember that day 10 years ago.

_Something I want to confirm…_

\- Kaname-semapi…-

_Why… were you on that snow covered mountain 10 years ago?_

_Were you the one…_

_Who took away my memory?_

Their eyes were fix in each other and hers were very confused which he could tell in them.

_The truth that is you…_

\- Kaname… sempai…-

\- It's alright.- he place his hand on her cheek. – You can ask me whatever you like. My feelings for you won't change. I've told you straight out… but you already know, don't you, Yuki?- he embrace her again. – I love you… More than anything in the world.- This make her to be shock by this revelation. – Both you and Misaki.-

This makes her be uneasy and she tries to separate from him, she manages to do it and she shows him her distaste of him loving Misaki too.

\- What… what do you see in her? At first you didn't pay her attention and now you do… she even is closer to you when before she try to be away from as if you were some pest… what change between you? I know that she's changing into a vampire herself but… it seems that you taking preference toward her than…- she stop as she realize what she was about to say.

_Than me._

\- Yuki.- he try to reach her but she took a step away from him.

\- Why?- she asked to him a little thorn between what to believe.

Kaname notice this and he have to be sincere with her and to himself. It's true… he love both of them but… Misaki's heart was already taken by someone who he knew "he" was going to make her unhappy but… he couldn't battle with that. Even since he took her away… ever since she discover the truth… ever since… her change… ever since… meeting Zero Kiryu.

\- Yuki… the reason why I'm close to her is not just because I'm helping her control her powers… but also…- this time she look at him and for the first time she notice a single tear falling from his face. – Because… she's my sister… my real sister in fact.-

That make her be shock for the first time.

_His…_

_Real Sister?_

\- But… how…?- she try to asked but he place a finger on her mouth.

Then she remembers what happen at the Vampire Soiree. He introduce Misaki as his sister and later that strange lady… Lady Nirvely… make Misaki and him to mix their bloods to see if they were truly related… and the answer of the cup was… positive. Now everything make sense. That's why Misaki keep herself away from him and she was mad at him. And later her attachment to Kaname. He was protecting the only family he have left.

\- Kaname-sempai… I'm….- she try to apologize but he stop her while he let her go.

\- If it's something I can do, I would take all your miseries away from you.-

He left her while she fall to the floor taking everything in mind. She didn't know how much time she spend like that until Zero was walking toward her way and he notice her.

\- Yuki?- he called her and knee down to be at her level. – Are you ok? Were you able to ask him?-

She only rise her head toward him and the sadness was there in her face before she bow it once again. Then shake her head to answer him and he knew that she couldn't do it.

\- I just couldn't… get the words to come out of my mouth… I just…-

_End up thinking that I want to believe Kaname-sempai._

Then she turned to face him.

\- Zero… what happened… your eyes… are the color of blood.- she notice this and Zero became alarmed.

\- …- he gasped when he place his hand on his face noticing that his time was getting limited but he was a little confuse too.

Wasn't he supposed to be a normal vampire now that he already drink his master's blood?

_Misaki…_

That was the only thought that came in his mind.

\- Zero?-

\- I'm ok. This is nothing.- he try to hide his confusion and fear to her. – Yuki… Don't sweat it… I'm sure there'll be a time when you'll be able to ask… ok?- he assures her with a gentle smile that he rarely shows to her and to anyone.

* * *

Some Time Later...

The darkness is still in a very powerful then someone open the large doors of the Moon Dorm and while those doors make a creak sound… Kaname was walking there with only a dark shirt and white pants.

\- I thought I sensed something unpleasant… It's you…- said Kaname very irritated while staring at Zero.

A dark atmosphere could be sense by everyone while those two keep staring each other.

\- You… Already knew what Yuki wanted to ask. Why didn't you just answer?- asked Zero with a serious expression but deadly as always.

\- Kain, Seiren. You two can go back to your rooms. I wondered why you would come here with an aura intent of making enemies.- said Kaname to them since they were very close to him and they left him with the hunter. – This is not the place to talk. Come to my room. If you don't mind going to room of your most hated vampire leader.- he started to walked away while Zero followed him close behind. – Come, don't hesitate. Sit anywhere you like over there.-

\- Were you… the one that erased Yuki's memory or not? Are you involved in Yuki's past… or not?- asked Zero staring at the back of Kaname who have a serious face while thinking over if he should tell him or not.

Kaname was next to a table with letters that he should respond.

\- And if you can't answer those questions, what reason would that be? Do you have any intentions of relieving Yuki's insecurities?- Then Kaname place his right hand over his eyes and later turned toward him.

\- Then… shall I crush one Yuki's insecurities right now?- he asked while his eyes turned red like the blood.

Then something push Zero very fast and slam him against the wall, the wall broke while Kaname was holding him by his neck ready to finish him while Zero was pointing Bloody Rose to his face. Both of them stared each other with hatred in their eyes. None of them make a noise and said anything as they challenge each other to see who started.

\- Kill me. If I get a chance, I'll probably shoot you.- Kaname push him even harder toward the wall while his anger keep rising.

\- You… a vampire's instincts should tell to revere and to fear a Pureblood.- Kaname was a little too chose of Zero since they could only see their eyes. – But for you to bare your fangs at me… I truly despise you.- with that he push Zero that the wall was passing and a loud bam was heard while both of them and they were at the bathroom.

Kaname took a great hold of Zero while he only stared back.

\- How many times did you think about just killing me… But you wouldn't be satisfied if things went that easily, would you?-

\- Do all Purebloods not know when to quit? - then a single drop of blood land on Zero's face while he stare with anger at him.

\- I don't want to hear it from someone who's not serious. Yuki would be sad if I accidently kill you.- then another drop of blood.

And with that Zero's eyes started to turned to blood red.

\- Your body is honest…- Kaname started to smirk. – You see blood, and your eyes tell me you desire it. It seems there are unhealed scars on Yuki's neck, but… Kiryu-kun, the interval between "the hunger" is growing shorter.- that shock Zero a little and then he rip Zero's neck since the blood was send flying. – I wonder…- he started to lick his fingers that were cover by Zero's blood. – If you are still able to protect Misaki and Yuki with that fact.-

Zero only stared at him with his bloody eyes.

* * *

Meanwhile…

Misaki was walking outside her room when suddenly… she felt something wrong and she knee down while holding her neck. She started to gasp for air this time and this time she knew why she felt this way. It was no other that the feeling of her servant that was in danger. Her eyes turned bloody while she already locates him. She stands up and started too walked to the direction where her servant is.

_I have to end this right away._

_Otherwise…_

_Zero's going to die._

* * *

Meanwhile…

Zero took a hold of his neck while he keeps pointing the gun at him.

\- You should have just hit me with that first.-

\- If I am to do it, it would be now, before you are unable to withstand… The unbearable "hunger" that will assault you.- Zero's blood keep falling and he was already losing too much blood. – Listen… Zero…- Kaname took a hold of his wrist that was with the gun and lean a little too close to him. – You should drink my blood now.- that shocks him.

\- Don't joke.-

\- Why would it be a joke? Within my body flows the Kuran pure blood which will certainly lengthen your life.- he started to smirk. – The shadows of insanity will become distant.-

Just then… Misaki was inside his room and close the door too fast because she smells blood inside and this was not a coincidence. She notice the big hole in the wall and try to be as close as possible until she heard their voices and keep herself be unknown to them.

\- If would be a problem if you die now. I've let you live this far because you've been useful to them, and I know that you would never betray them. – Misaki heard this and she got angry at this.

(_That bastard! He thinks that he can use… MY SERVANT!_)

\- Just like you, deciding things for me…- said Zero with a smirk on his face.

\- I know…- that's when Zero stare at Kaname without anger. – Because my feelings for them are probably the same as yours.-

\- … I… Just want them to be able to laugh from their heart.- Zero started to feel regret.

\- As do I.- Kaname agree with him.

\- There is no need for them to sacrifice anything.- he place his bloody hand over his face.

\- That is correct.- Kaname close his eyes since the decision was decided.

* * *

Meanwhile…

Yuki was holding Artemis very close to her.

* * *

Meanwhile…

Zero took a great hold of Kaname's shirt and bites him on his neck while still pointing the gun toward him. Misaki turned her head and saw the whole thing, which shock her.

\- Do not ever forget… Who was the one that gave you this blood… - Zero started to gulp every bit of blood he could. – Zero… You're supposed to be the one that hates vampires more than anyone else… but you need blood more than anyone else. I think you're more vampire-like than any other vampire.- then Misaki notice that one of Zero's eyes was shining with anger since she notice his descend to Level E.

She knew that once he drank from his master's blood he would be a normal vampire but… She wasn't a complete vampire when she bites him and now… even if he has drank her blood before… it didn't affect him at all. He's still going to descend to a Level E if she doesn't transform into the very been that she is.

* * *

Meanwhile…

Hanabusa was reading the very ancient book that he found and then the smell of blood was got to him.

\- Kaname-sama?- he called him.

He wasn't the only one because everyone else could smell it.

\- Akatsuki… Kaname-sama's…- said Ruka very worried.

\- Yeah…- he answer her.

* * *

Meanwhile…

Outside of the school building. Someone was next to the gates. Someone with silver hair.

\- Now, go be useful… if you want my lord to lend you his strength.- said the granduncle of Shiki.

\- Yes.- answer the boy with lavender eyes as he stared back at him.


	12. Chapter 11: The Path to the Answers

**Chapter 11:**

**The Path to the Answers**

_I love you._

\- Yuki, I'll get the school doctor to stop by later, okay?- asked Yori to Yuki who was still in bed.

She stay silent while remembering what happen last night with Kaname and herself.

* * *

Flashback…

She is embrace by Kaname very tight while he confess to her and she stays silent and still as a statue.

End of Flashback.

* * *

_I couldn't think of anything…_

_I couldn't respond…_

She places her hands on each side where her ears are as if trying to stop the sounds in her head.

_I've never put it into words._

_But you do know…  
_

* * *

Flashback…

She was lying on a comfy sofa while Kaname was on top of her one night.

End of Flashback.

* * *

_The time that I knew nothing has passed._

_I tried my best to not think about it…_

_About me and Kaname-sempai._

* * *

Flashback…

Yuki staring at the back of Kaname every time he went toward the academy and she watch from afar. And when he turns around to see her she just looks away blushing.

End of flashback.

* * *

_I thought I shouldn't think about it…_

_Because Kaname-sempai and I are "different"…_

She keeps holding her head until she opens her eyes and specks outloud.

\- I know… I'm just afraid of answering…-

* * *

Meanwhile…

At the Moon Dorms.

Misaki was on her room trying to catch some sleep since last night exhausted her to the point where she almost fainted. She was still angry with Kaname and even so… with Zero. Her room was very dark but it seem that it was her only refuge for now. Even in her sleep she could still hear the conversation of Toby and Jade when Toby pass the night with her like old times.

* * *

Flashback…

Toby and Misaki were sleeping together in the same bed while embracing each other. Misaki started to shake in her dreams and Toby who was still awake embrace her a little tighter for her to assure her that she was safe. Then Toby turned since he felt the presence of someone else in the room, cover in the shadows of the dark room.

What little did he know was that she was awake but since she's so tired she didn't even move or open her eyes. Her hearing became very strong as she felt the presence of her aunt.

\- Is something wrong? Mother?- asked Toby to the woman that was leaning on the wall with her eyes fix on them.

\- Unfortunately… yes.- she sighed to him.

That got him a little uneasy. This make her to listen very carefully not making any move.

\- What is it?- he asked her.

\- Your uncle…- that makes his heart skip a beat and his eyes widen while his arms tighten a little. And Misaki's heart starts to race very fast at the mention of that person. – Has finally awaken.- her green eyes shine and let herself show to him in the light of the moon. – And his back to take your biological sister and your other sister with him.-

_Biological sister?_

_What are they talking about?_

End of Flashback.

* * *

Even by then, she wasn't practically deep asleep and she could feel the rage, fear and love that Toby was feeling in that moment. He felt rage for the man that took their family away, he felt fear because he didn't want to lose anyone important to him again, and… he felt love to those he care about that he would give his life for them.

_Oh…_

_Toby._

_The time has come…_

_For me to face that threat…_

_That has haunt me for so long._

_Toby…_

_I'll destroy the cause…_

_Of our pain._

\- Just you watch… uncle.- she whisper while she let the darkness take her to a deep slumber.

Until the sunset.

* * *

Meanwhile…

Yuki was walking toward a hallway with Ichiru behind her.

\- Hey you… I know you're trying to take me somewhere where there's no one to listen in on our conversation, but… are you stupid?- said Ichiru which makes Yuki to pout and stare at him. – You're willingly trying to be alone with someone who could be an enemy, have you thought you might not be safe?- Then Yuki turned around. – I suppose that's how you're always worrying Zero…- they stop in the middle of the hall.

\- …- Yuki didn't know what to say than just stare at the ground.

Than Ichiru stare at the end of the hall and notice that many students were walking very fast to get away from something or someone because they were very afraid of that. Yuki also notice this and she stare at the end of the hall to see that the cause of the fright of the students was… Zero. Zero show himself to them and he have an aura that was very dark. Everyone dash away to get away from him and Yuki was shock by this and the aura that he was showing.

\- Zero?- she called him not so sure about him.

The two twins were finally face to face once again and the one that block their way was Yuki.

\- Zero surprise everyone so they all ran away in fear.- said Ichiru with a hint of darkness in his voice.

Zero took a great hold of Yuki's arm and pull her behind him, surprising her in the way while he stare at his twin with anger in his eyes.

\- If you're here for revenge, why don't you hurry up and finish it.- he said in a dark voice that make Yuki to shiver in fear at the way he said it.

\- Aw…- Ichiru smirk at this. – I thought that you permitted my admission, because you wanted to console your younger brother.- then his face turned serious once again. – But for now, I'll hold back. You're not going to quietly let me have my revenge, will you?- with that he turned around and leave them. – I'm gonna go ahead to the classroom. Can you show me my dorm room later?- and with that he was gone.

Yuki was still taken aback and rise her hand toward Zero's silver hair and pull it with all the force that she could making him to react.

\- Ow! Why'd you do that?!- he shouted at her with all the pain and anger he mosture to her while placing his left hand over the place where she pull his hair.

Yuki only stare at him with big eyes of her.

\- Hmm?-

\- Huh? You yanked my hair out! Are you unhappy about something?- asked Zero while staring at her hand where some silver hair of his were.

\- Nope, I'm sorry!- she apologize quickly to him with a cheerful face even so she was pretending it.

_I thought I felt something not normal…_

_Last night, I felt as thought Zero was falling to Level E…_

_But just now…_

_Something more…_

Zero was staring at her with confusion in his eyes. Yuki keep staring at him with wonder and then place her left hand over he mouth and her other hand to his forehead.

(_Maybe just a cold?_)

This make Zero to sighed a little while he close his eyes.

\- You sure are concerned about me today…- then he turned away and started to walked. – Let's go to the classroom.-

\- Are… are you gonna be okay? Being in the same class…- asked Yuki very worried about him.

\- Yeah. I was going to tell you that Ichiru was coming last night, I'm sorry it surprise you.- she follow him even thought about his answer that he gave her.

\- If you accepted Ichiru-kun's admittance… Zero… Then that means you really want to talk things out with him… right?- she asked him not sure of his answer.

_About the night of the dance…_

_About four years ago…_

_About the past, as brothers…_

\- …- since he didn't answer she make a serious face and started to walked faster and be in front of him.

She turned to face him and bow in front of him making him to stop.

\- I know it's a bad time, but please! Will you go to the Moon Dormitory with me?- then she rise her head with her hands together in front of her as she plead him. – I want the answer that I didn't get from Kaname-sempai, I'm going to face him, I want you to stand by my side to make sure I don't run away.- this shock him but turned his face to the side while Yuki stare at the ground.

\- …-

\- If I can't get an answer on my own past… I, too, won't be able to properly go forward…- then she bow in front of him and close her eyes. – Please…-

\- Don't put a wrinkle between your brows.- said Zero while he place his thump over her wrinkle and pull it down.

\- Ze…- she whine while looking at him.

\- I'll do as you ask…- said Zero.

_**Don't forget…**_

\- If that's what you truly wish for…- Yuki only stare at him.

_**Who gave you this blood.**_

\- So, don't knit… your brows.- said Zero remembering that voice.

_Shut up, I'm the one that knows it the most…_

_It's what I decided myself._

* * *

Flashback…

In Kaname's Room.

The bathroom was all damage and everything was destroyed while Kaname was sitting in a chair while Zero was sitting on the broken floor. Blood could be seem dripping on Kaname's side.

\- The spot where the bullet nicked me… still hurts…- he said while holding his hair. – This is why I dislike anti-vampire weapons. And thanks to it, the bite wound isn't healing. I'm a bit annoyed that you bit me without any restraint.- he stared at Zero who was still cover in blood but holding himself and very angry.

He grind his teeth and with his right arm slam it against the wall breaking it even more.

\- Ugh… I'm the one that should be annoyed. Be patient… it's not much. – Zero said to him.

\- You've finally regained your sanity. Was is so displeasing the feeling as my blood melted into you? It must have been a tough struggle.- said Kaname.

\- You should try it sometime… How much of a poison your blood is…- said Zero rising up from the floor.

\- It's because the descendants of the Kuran line are strong with the original vampire blood… That's why they say it's a medicine that slows the changes to a Level E.- a girls voice was heard and both boys turned to see that the person that was watching them was no other than Misaki and she didn't look too pleas with them at the moment.

\- Misaki…- said Kaname very surprise that he couldn't feel her close to him.

\- …- Zero only stare at her with shock eyes.

\- All this commotion plus the scent of your blood would have caused the dorm to be in uproar…- said Misaki with a serious tone in her voice that mean that she was challenging Kaname in that moment and he could feel it too.

\- I recommend leaving from the window, but it's only a question of time until what you are discovered. Are you prepared?- Zero pass him and Misaki until Kaname stop him. – Oh… also… The reason why I can't answer to "the thing" that Yuki wants to know is because… It's for Yuki's own good…- said Kaname very sad which Misaki and Zero notice.

Zero leave while Misaki follow him leaving Kaname alone. Both of them jump off the window and Zero notice that she was following him. They walked without saying anything until Zero stop and turned to face her.

\- What do you want?- he asked but then she wasn't there.

He look to the side that he never notice that she was behind him until he felt her. He try to turned but it was too late. She push him so hard that he was send flying toward a tree and hit it so hard that he land on the ground face down. He rise with difficulty and rise his face to stare at her but in just a moment she was in front of him and she kneel down to be at his level.

\- What?- he asked her.

\- You are insane if you think that Kaname is going to let you go that easily after drinking his blood, Zero.- she said very serious but with a little hint of worried in her voice.

\- Why are you worried about me anyway?- he asked her with anger in his voice since he couldn't get her at all.

\- You don't understand anything, Kiryu.- she said very angry to him and rise up which shock him and notice that he was hurting her.

\- Misaki…- he called her but she was walking away from him.

He rise up and sprint to catch her before he could lose her off his sight. She try to get off his hold but he spin her around and hold her on both sides so she wouldn't escape from him.

\- What do you want, Kiryu?- she spill to him hurting him now that she was calling him the same way as Kaname.

\- Why are you calling me that way?- asked Zero to her.

\- What? Kiryu? Isn't that your last name?- she asked him a little annoyed by him.

\- I know that its my last name but I don't get why are you calling me that way like "him".- he said very serious already.

\- Because…- she started but then she didn't know why she was calling him that way.

\- See? You don't even now and still…- he started but then he notice that she was hurt and he didn't know why.

\- Stop.- she said.

\- Misaki?- he called her not understanding.

\- Stop it!- she shouted at him and finally she push him and make him to let her go.

\- Stop what?- he asked her not understanding.

\- Stop being stupid for once and admit that you're going to choose Yuki already!- she shouted and finally stare at him with tears over her eyes.

That broke Zero's heart as he notice her in pain for his doing. Ever since that she saw them almost kissing.

\- Misaki…- he try to reach her but she notice that and use her vampire speed to get away from him a little and he notice for the first time that she was looking at him with a blank face that show she was angry.

He notice that it was the same face he show to everyone but this time… she was reflecting the same mask toward him, to show him that she didn't want him to get her to know what she was thinking or feeling. With that she left at high speed that she vanish like the air leaving him alone in the dark night.

\- Misaki…- he whisper her name as he look at where she was just a few moments ago. – I'm sorry.- he close his eyes as his hands turned to fist and stared at the night sky.

(_What am I doing? What should I do? Yuki… Misaki…_)

End of Flashback.

* * *

Meanwhile…

Flashback…

Misaki dash back to the Moon Dorms and she was in Kaname's Room once again. She help him to fix everything as if nothing happen but then think over it once again and there was a way for them to cover up that Zero wasn't the one who bite Kaname in that moment.

Kaname was still with his bloody clothes that when he took a shower she make sure to place the blood on her clothes as much as she could. When Kaname was out he notice what she did and knew which was her plan. He didn't say anything but give her some of his clothes to her so she could change. She took a shower too and put on his clothes. Kaname make sure that she was sleeping since he knew that she was in great pain right in that moment.

He hate it when Zero hurt Misaki that much, and even more now that he knew that Misaki was in love with him. He was fine with it but… Zero was torn between Yuki and Misaki which was the more of a rage to him that the hunter was playing around with them and more with Misaki's feelings.

He make sure that she was fast asleep in his bed, he cover her up and was staring at the window when he could still feel the presence of everyone outside his dorm. He was getting annoyed by it and sighed at it when he walked away, his wound have been heal by that moment when he open the door and saw that everyone was very worried about it.

End of Flashback.

* * *

Meanwhile…

Takuma walked toward a bed where his expression was sad in that moment. He watched someone in the bed before speacking.

\- Hey… Wake up… Shiki…- said Takuma.

Then a very asleep Senri is been seen in the bed with the covers over him. Then he rub his closed eyes and pull the covers over his head this time.

\- Nnn… Be quiet, Ichijou-san… It's still only daytime…- he snuggles.

\- Shiki?- this time Takuma was surprise and alarmed at that time and try to shake Senri. – Are you okay? I'm sorry. Hey, wake up! Shi…!- then a hand hold him still with a great firm.

\- Shiki, Shiki…- said a voice very deep and a reddish eye stare at Takuma. – It's annoying, Takuma.-

\- … Where's Shiki?- asked Takuma a little unsure of himself.

\- Ah… The one you know as "Shiki"… Is sleeping "inside". What I should say is… my son is cute.- said the one possessing Shiki's body.

\- Have you gotten used to your son's body?- asked Ichiou to his master.

\- Grandfather…- said Takuma once he turned around to see his grandfather at the entrance.

\- What? Are you two trying to gang up on me by disturbing my quiet sleep? I'm ok with that… Well… I think I'm able to do whatever I like now…- he said with a smirk on his face.

Then Ichio kneel before him at the edge of the bed and kiss his hand.

\- I have made preparations for ushering you in by sending the boy to the school, my master. As you have foreseen, he was able to get inside without any great obstacle. – said Ichio.

\- Ah… the boy that Shizuka was keeping…- said the one possessing Shiki.

\- I am confident that the day of your truth arrival is near. Kuran Family's true head… Rido Kuran-sama.- said Ichio.

Takuma only was hearing and getting a bad feeling about this.

\- Now… I think it's time to visit my insufferable nephew.- said Rido-Shiki with a smile on his face.

* * *

Meanwhile…

Back at the Academy.

It was already afternoon and the sun was setting in the horizon. Everyone was gather at the Moon Gates, even Ichiru was there leaning against a tree far away from the people that was gathering in that same spot.

\- Kya! Kya!- scream the girls while the doors open.

\- It's time for everyone to go back to their dorm!- shoud Yuki trying to push the girls away from the Night Class not noticing that Kaname was already behind her.

\- Thank you for doing a good job, Yuki.- said a deep voice that make Yuki feeze and turned around flushing to the one that said that.

Ichiru didn't miss this and keep staring at them.

\- It's Kaname… Kuran…


	13. Chapter 12: The Make-Believe Sandbox

**Chapter 12:**

**The Make-Believe Sandbox**

_My eyes wide open_

_Whether it's my first sight of the world_

_Or something inside my head_

_It was all just a vast plain of white_

_The next thing I saw was a vampire trying to devour me_

_And a world dyed crimson with blood_

_Why were you there on that night?_

_I beg you_

_Please tell me the truth_

\- Kaname-sama!-

\- It's such a pity I didn't get to see you for the whole vacation.-

\- Sor… Sorry… Please back a bit more…- Yuki try to push the girls back out of the way from the Night Class.

\- Good work, Yuki.- said a deep voice.

_I…_

She turns very shock and flushes a little as she sees him. Both of them are looking at each other.

_I don't want to be a so-called child _

_Who doesn't know anything_

While they stare at each other Zero turns a little to stare at them but then he looks else where he notices that his twin is there staring at them too. Ichiru notices that his twin is watching him, they stare at each other for a moment before he leaves and lets Zero watch him as he leaves.

Yuki's heart starts to beat so fast that she can't make herself relax in that moment.

_Ahhh I hate it_

_My heart is beating so loudly_

-Yuki?- called Kaname to her.

_From that day on_

_As time passes_

-Why are you suddenly so quiet?- asked Kaname staring at her.

_My heart has been reacting oddly_

_Feeling lost and helpless_

_Just by standing before this person_

_I feel like I can't be myself_

_Especially today_

_It's pounding even more than before_

\- Um… Sempai…- she starts but she is interrupted like always.

\- Dorm Leader.- Akatsuki called him.

\- Yes… I know.-

\- Stop bothering him for once.- a gentle voice came from behind everyone and they turned to stare at the girl who said that.

She was walking toward them and they let her pass to be right next to Kaname. Her reddish brown hair was a curlier at the end of her hair now, her eyes were completely purple while a hit of pink was almost over it and a slit of reddish iris was over her pupil; her skin was a little paler than before now. Her transformation was getting faster over her now.

Everyone was amaze by her beauty that they were in trance. The boys and girls squeal at seeing her. The Night Class let her pass as they could feel her powers that show her statues. Yuki was amaze that she started to show her blush a little more than necessary. Zero was also amaze by her and he could feel his cheeks starting too warmed up a little.

\- It's okay, Misaki.- said Kaname looking at her before turning back to Yuki. – Well goodbye School Guardian-san.-

\- Ah…-

\- I have to go.- he started to pass her with the rest of the Night Class.

\- The question from before…- she started to keep staring at him.

\- Wait until school ends. I will listen to it then.- said Kaname whispering to her in her hear very close for her. – But I'm sure you haven't forgotten my feelings for you…- with that he left her there staring at the ground.

… _It's fine_

_Like this…_

_This way I can't run away anymore._

Just then, the fan girls started to surround her and make her be a little scare at them.

\- Ah!- Zero only watches her as she couldn't escape from them.

\- I say Cross-san.-

\- What did Kaname-sempai say to you?-

\- Even though you've known each other for a long time, this is just too much. Right everyone?-

\- Sorry. Sorry.- Yuki keeps apologizing to them so they would leave her alone which it work.

* * *

At Night…

The wind was very gentle tonight the same as the breeze make Yuki's hair flow with it with her eyes close as she meditate a little before opening her eyes.

\- …Tonight. Tonight I must ask Kaname-sempai the truth about ten years ago…- she was sitting at the edge of the balcony with her legs press against her bust with her arms holding them.

\- …- Zero was right there standing without saying anything which shock her.

\- What's the matter Zero?- she stares at him.

\- I was thinking, what if the reason you lost your memory was related to that guy? If you can bear it or not…- she notice that he was worry about her which she smile and turned her face to stare at the dark night above her.

\- These ten years, they overlap with Kaname-sempai's. If it's him, even if he betrays me. My feelings for him would never change.- she said it with all her heart as she blush a little with a happy face.

Zero watched her face this time.

\- However, at this critical moment, I still feel scared. I spend so much time just barely making this step. Yet, I'm still bossing Zero around.- then her face turned serious but keep her blush in her face. – I've… Like Kaname-sempai the most since 10 years ago.- Zero sighed as he close his eyes.

\- You're still saying these sort things now of all times…-

\- I've always liked him. Whenever I think of that man… My mind will whirl full of thoughts of him. So much that I could lose myself. About Kaname-sempai… Although he's a bit scary, he's actually a very gentle person.- she lean her face toward her knees that were in front of her and close her eyes. – From time to time… there would be a lonely smile on his face. At that time, I didn't understand why, but I'd still feel worried for him. But whenever that happens, he would act normally again and give me his usual warm smile.-

_Whether he's a vampire_

\- Right now… I fully understand.- she smile this time.

_Or not._

\- I know of two reasons why he is that way.- she stays silent for a moment before answering. – Zero…-

\- ?- he look at her more now.

\- Did you… already knew… that Misaki… is his biological sister?- she asked timidly as she stare at him now and she was surprise when she notice that his eyes were huge as plates and that his serious face was now showing a shock, surprise, terror, sadness in his eyes. – Zero?-

\- What do you mean … that she's his biological sister?- he asked as his tone started to sound very deep.

She knew in that moment that he didn't know it and that he was piss off by it. Know she knew that have made a big mistake to tell him that.

\- I… I asked him about his sudden closeness with Misaki these days.- she look at front to not stare at him. – I was so angry and jealous of her that she was suddenly close to him as if they were best friends when technically she didn't want him so close to her at the beginning. He was unsure to tell me at first but… in that moment… I saw him cry for the first time in my entire life and told me that she was his real sister actually.-

Zero keep a shut mouth but listen to every word that she said.

\- Whatever he did to her, she was so angry with him that she didn't want him close but… I think he already told her his reasons of that because now… their relationship as brother and sister… has gotten them close again. Besides, he told me that she's the only family that he has right now.- with that Zero was more in shock than ever.

(_Misaki… is Kuran's sister? Why… Why didn't she tell me?_)- Zero thought with anger and treason of this.

Now he understands why he introduces her back at the Vampire Soiree. He wasn't pretending to make her be his sister back then, she was actually his sister but… once question keep appearing in his mind right now that he already knew this.

(_Why is she human?_)

\- No matter how grim a situation Kaname-sempai is in.-

_It doesn't actually matter._

\- He always puts me before anything else. He is that kind of person…- she stays silent for a moment before she stands up noticing that pretty soon the sun is going to rise. – I should get going. I know already… That Kaname-sempai is hiding something from me…-

* * *

Some Time Later…

Everyone was walking in the halls to return to the Moon Dorms when they felt the presence of Yuki and Zero toward them and they stop when Kaname watched them.

\- Yuki…- he called her.

\- Kaname-sempai.- she called him.

\- Kaname-sama.- Hanabusa called him while the others stop and also stare.

\- Can I ask you to leave first?-

\- … Alright.- said everyone as they leave.

\- Misaki.- Kaname called her which makes her to stop and look over her shoulder to look at him. – Stay.- he said which surprise her very much but sighed and returned to be behind him but stop and stare at the others when she felt their eyes on certain someone.

Everyone was staring at Zero with anger in their eyes. But Misaki keep a good grief that make them turned around because they knew that Misaki was his master and anything they did to harm the hunter… they would answer to her. She stays at tree feet away from Kaname, the same distance that Zero was away from Yuki. Everyone was silent; Yuki and Kaname were staring at each other while Misaki and Zero were doing the same. His eyes harden while staring at her and Misaki understood that he already knew her secret which she return her mask face toward him also.

\- Well, Yuki?-

\- I'm sorry to ask you here Kaname-sempai.-

\- You really are a mean girl.- that shock her while Misaki close her eyes and turned her face in another direction while a tiny smile shown on her face when Kaname said this. – Although you know my feelings clearly, you still brought Kiryu-kun with you…- now this time Misaki smirk while she waked to the wall that was on her left and lean against it with her arms cross in front of her bust keeping her eyes fix on her sister and ancestor.

\- …I beg him. I pull him over with me.- she said this with her face down before raising it again. – To stop sempai changing the subject again.- Misaki smirk at this because now Kaname was lost already and in other words he have to answer her questions already before Zero rips his head on.

\- Ah… About when I told you 'I love you' right?- he asked her which make Misaki to blow her hair with air from her mouth because this was going to be a long night.

\- Yes…- Yuki started to be nervous and Zero did the same as Misaki to lean against the other wall next to the window with his hands over his pants pockets.

\- …hm…?-

\- Its… Its just…-

\- I'm being serious. Could it be that you hate me?- asked Kaname which alarmed Yuki and Misaki make a face of what he was doing.

(_Seriously? Kaname you are trying to change the subject already and everyone knows it except her._)

\- How could I hate you… That's absolutely not possible. Whether it's from the past or right now, I've always liked you most.- Misaki stare at her sister and was shock that finally she said that she was in love with him.

Zero also stared at them and then at Misaki noticing her shock and surprise at this. He keeps a good watch of her facials trying to see anything unusual about her.

_Throughout these years, the countless time you spared with me._

_Those arms that calmed me down._

_That beautiful person, whose gentle eyes only looked at me._

_I was saved by all of these._

\- I could never find… a reason to hate Kaname-sama.- now she bows her head and Misaki could see that she was struggling to keep her clamed.

She hate it to see her in that state already which she turned her face away from her but try to look at her a little while.

\- Even if Kaname-sama was like the vampire who wanted to bite me. Even if they're both vampires.- he have a serious face already. – But if Kaname-sama is here. I…-

\- Yuki.- Zero called her which make her to get back to reality.

Misaki was greatful for that but she keep staring at Yuki with sadness in her eyes and face forgetting the masked already.

\- …But as I grew day by day… Doubt started building up as well… why… was it me? Even if I'm stupid, I understand.- that make Misaki to make a face and groan to her. – No matter how I grow up to be… I would never match with Kaname-sempai.- she stay silent for a moment before she made up her mind and now everyone pay more attention. – Kaname-sempai about my vanished past. You're connected to it right…?- she asked finally.

The tension was already in the air and Misaki was holding her breath along with Yuki. Zero only watched and was feeling worried that Kaname was about to turned this one around but when he notice Misaki's face… he knew in that moment that not only Kaname knew of Yuki's past but also her. That made his blood boil because from the beginning she knew but at the same time he wanted to be just his imagination. Because her face show concern in her face and sadness that it wasn't something very happy about her past and that would be the reason of why they were keeping it secret from her.

Kaname stared at her for a moment and she did also until… Kaname smile at her. With that smile… that was all the answer that she needs to know. She pushes herself toward him and this time to beg him gets the answers already.

\- I'm right, aren't I? Why won't you tell me the truth? Tell me! I can't go on like this!- she shouted with all her might that it hurt Misaki and Kaname to seeing her like that.

This time Misaki didn't look at them again and keep her face and sight elsewhere from them while she listens to them. For her it was too much to learn the truth and for Yuki… it was going to be even worse.

Even Zero was able to see the pain in Yuki's voice but also in Mistake's face and Kanime's eyes.

\- I don't want us to run away anymore. I want to know everything so I could become stronger! Please a beg you!-

\- … Silly girl… Is it so bad… to be scared like normal? - This time Yuki stared at him and Mistake turned to face them once again. – To live happily in a dream? - he asked her while he place his left hand over her cheek. – Is there a problem? Even if what's being concealed is a bloody truth?- This time even Zero rise his face to stare at them.

He notice that Misaki's breathing have stop and she was worried about this.

\- If it is, would you still want to know?-

\- … Yes. Kaname-semapi.- she answers with all her resolve already.

His eyes soften a moment but he couldn't take his eyes from the hunter and that make it even harder for it. He didn't want him to learn the truth of her either but much more for Misaki's safety too.

\- I…- he stop and turned his face elsewhere while he close his eyes and then turned to look at her again.

(_Tell her already!_)- Both Zero and Misaki were yelling in their minds.

\- … You are the only one who could give me warmed. I've always been afraid that if you knew the truth. You would come to hate me.- his voice was broken in there but Misaki knew in that moment that Kaname wasn't going to answer her right now which boil her blood already.

He was prolonging the inevitable already.

\- …I would never hate you.- said Yuki while holding his hand with care.

\- Then prove it to me…- with that he holds her in an embrace. – Would you become my lover?-

That shock the hell out of Misaki and Yuki but she was in a trance for a moment.

\- Kaname… sempai…- she was blushing like a tomato but then she realizes and tries to get away. – No… let go! Did you think I would give up because of that?- with that Misaki smirk a little because for once she was going to give credit to her.

(_Well done, sis. Beat that, Kaname!_)

\- Please, let go! I don't want my past to be put off by you anymore!- she shouted and fight him.

\- If you show me prove, I would definitely tell you… Since you want to confront me face to face. I won't loiter around either.-

\- Liar.-

\- I am not lying… So Yuki… If you really wanted to know, you should listen to me…- she stop fighting this time. – Good girl.-

…_Why_

_Did it have to turn out like this…_

Then Kaname's eyes turned toward the hunter who was staring with anger in his eyes and he wasn't the only one. Misaki was also doing the same.

\- Can you not… look at me with such worried eyes… Kiryu-kun?- Zero was more worried than ever. – From now on, I will also cherish and protect Yuki. But this time… as her lover.-

_Keep prolonging the inevitable._


	14. Chapter 13: The Lover of a Pureblood

**Chapter 13:**

**The Lover of a Pureblood**

In the Chairman's Office…

\- I thought that I have the letter of recommendation from the council, and I've already passed the entry test and interview. Why do I have to be here?- asked Ichiru from the entrance.

\- I'm sorry for bothering you, but I want to introduce you to this person here from the Moon Dorm.- said the Chairman from his desk while Kaname turns around.

\- I guess it's nice to meet you. Ichiru Kiryu.- said Kaname with such seriousness.

\- What does the head of the Night Class want with me? Do you want to me to become one of the pieces of your game? How trouble some! Just because you guys live forever is why it always looks like you are looking for something to mess up with.- said Ichiru very piss off.

\- Troublesome or not, you are in the game for sure.- Kaname grins while closing his eyes. – Who are you aiming at?-

\- Even if know it, you still can't do anything about it, right?- with that he starts to open the door to leave. – I'm not a hunter, just a normal "human", so you can't do anything to me, right? That's why the council of ancients is using me, but if I'm in your way, then why don't you just remove me once and for all?- he smirks as he leaves and closes the door.

The Chairman sits back with his left hand over his forehead.

\- … Don't you think it's bold of me to gather children like him here that play with fire?- asked Kaien a little unhappy by this.

\- You are right. This is the place that you built to accomplish your belief of pacifism. I'm not thinking of destroying it either.- said Kaname watching him.

\- Of course I trust you, because I will most definitely make those women's wish come true.- said Kaien taking his glasses off.

That make Kaname to show a sad expression on his face.

* * *

Flashback…

Two women are together in the ground watching him. Both have fair skin, messy curly dark brown hair but their eyes are different. Once has reddish brown eyes while the other has greenish eyes. They practically look like twins.

\- Enough already!- shouted the woman with greenish eyes whose expression show concern and sadness.

\- Have you forgotten?- shouted the woman with reddish brown eyes who was holding a baby in her arms.

\- Even if we are vampires, we still can feel the sadness that humans feel.- both women said to him while the reddish brown eyes was a little angry and the greenish eyes was sad about this.

End of Flashback.

* * *

-Don't worry. I haven't forgotten the promise that I made with you on the day the Night Class was established.- said Kaien with a small smile before it was back to a stern straight line. – That the final decision having anything to do with the vampires inside of the academy will go to Kaname-kun. But about Yuki's matter. I'm a little worried about what you want to do with her. Who would've known you wanted her to become your lover? And… what will Misaki's destiny is going to be?-

* * *

The Next Day…

_Be my lover?_

Yuki was dreaming while her hand was above her head.

_When we grow up_

_Then we can do that._

Said a gentle voice who was holding some parts of her hair in it's fingertips.

Then Yuki holds her hair very hard.

Then a hand is in front of her trying to reach her but…

_My…_

_It'll be good if you become…_

The strange part is that its cover with blood. With that she opens her eyes very alarmed.

\- Ahh…- she screams while sitting making Yori to wake up and try to help her. – Sto… unpleasant… uh…-

\- Yuki! Calm down.- Yori reaches her and tries to comfort her.

\- Ah. My head hurts!- she says while holding her head with both hands.

* * *

Some Time Later…

In the Cafeteria.

\- I'm sorry about before, it must be because I didn't get enough of sleep.- said Yuki with a tray of food in her hands.

\- Sleeping is very important. It seems that you will sleep during class again.- Then Yori notices that she didn't eat much and she was going to return the tray of food back. – But Yuki, you haven't eaten anything yet?-

\- No, I don't feel like eating at all.-

With that they returned to their bedrooms to get a warm jacket and with their stuff to go to school.

\- The more I think of it, the more I'm worried.-

\- What are you worried about?-

\- Hmm, uhh, ahh…- when they reach outside they meet up with someone that made Yuki be in shock and ashame at the same time.

\- Ah, Zero-kun.- said Yori very surprise.

Yuki try to cover her face but it was already too late.

\- Good morning, you didn't oversleep today?- he turned to stare at them while giving them his back.

\- Ahh.- he didn't seem to care of what she said.

\- How rare.-

\- Ahh. Good morning.- Yuki try to act normal.

\- Morning.- he said coldly like usual but she could feel it.

_Uhh, The mood feels strange._

\- What are you doing? Yuki we are going now.- said Yori and that's when the wind make its noise and made them to turned to look at the source of it.

Many students from the Night Class were there in front of them.

\- Eh?- Yuki was surprise by this.

\- Look over there!-

\- No way!-

\- Why?-

The girls from the Day Class were shock and blushing at the sight of them.

\- This is an order sent by president Kuran.- said Akatsuki with Hanabusa, Rima and some other people.

Then Akatsuki kneel down and make a reverence to them.

\- Please let us follow and protect you, Yuki-sama.- he said with his right hand over his heart.

\- …?- Yuki was more than shock right now. – Uh? Huh?- she stared to shake her head to both sides.

\- What did you do to make them do this to you? Yuki…- said Yori.

\- Just ignore them and let's get going.- said Zero to both girls.

_What? Is this a new method to make fun of me?_

\- Uhh, they are following me…- said Yuki while holding her bag very tight to her chest while the Night Class followed very closely behind her.

\- Kya Kya!-

\- What's up with that?-

Many girls started to get excited while Zero just sighed knowing pretty well what was going to happen from there on.

Yuki couldn't tolerate this anymore so she turned and started to object.

\- SORRY! I don't really know what Kuran-sempai has said, but please think about the situation!- she screamed in panic.

\- Shut up, Yuki Cross.- said Aido very serious.

\- Sama.- said Rima.

\- Because the "Pureblood King" chosen you to be his special one, we must treat you specially too. A plain human little girl like you will never understand. This is the pride that we nobles have.-

* * *

Meanwhile…

Kaname was reading a book when his eyes focus on something that was in front of him but very far away.

\- Are you mad at me, Misaki?- asked Kaname to her.

\- Shouldn't I be mad?- she asked back very serious.

\- Did I do something to bother you?- he asked back knowing why she was mad at him.

\- You know you did.- she said back.

\- And what is that?- he smirk to her.

\- You're pushing this issue too far, Kaname.- she is really mad at him.

\- And why do you think so?- he try to pushed her forward.

\- You can't protect her anymore.- she finally answer while walking away from him.

But he wasn't going to let her go that easily. He was right behind her while she place her hand on the doorknob. His hand over hers while the other was on the door next to her neck. She stay still waiting for him to make a move.

\- You think I can't protect Yuki?- he asked her very intimidating.

\- I didn't mean that.- she whisper to him without turning back.

\- Then what did you meant by that?- he asked her and she turned around facing him.

\- You can't protect her from what's going to happen now. He's coming for her. And he's not going to stop until she's back to her original form. You can't stop the transformation now.- she plead to him while his eyes harden a little at that. – You need to turned her back or she'll suffer because of this.-

He let her go while she turned around and left him. He keep staring at the door were Misaki left.

\- I'm afraid that… you might be right… but also… you'll be suffering too… Misaki.- with that his hands turned into fist. – Rido.- he said swearing.

* * *

Some Time Later…

In Class…

\- Who has the answer for this question?- asked the professor.

Yuki wasn't paying attention while staring to the door and figuring out that Aido is behind it. Guarding and waiting for her classes to end.

_Why is Kaname-sempai doing it this far._

She sighs while thinking about it.

\- Just give up, this is what you get for getting close to that person.- said Zero from behind her while snaping her out of her thoughts. – That guy. Are you really going to face honestly?- Yuki didn't know what to answer. – Do you still remember… What I've said before?- she turns around to face him and he has a very blankness expression.

\- _I will never let you become a vampire._

\- If he thinks of doing that…- his voice goes deeper.

_Zero is trying his hardess._

\- Then I will…- then he notice that Yori was hearing and stop.

_To control himself._

_But why might…_

End of Class.

_The amazing thing is that I don't feel scared at all._

\- President is calling for you. Come for a minute, and you too, Zero Kiryu.- called Aido to both of them as the whole Day Class keep staring at him.

\- Right now?- asked Yuki very nervous and Zero only watched him with his left hand over his cheek since he was leaning against it.

\- Hurry up!- ordered Aido and nobody notice that Ichiru was doing the same pose as Zero but instead he only heard the whole thing without turning around.

\- Yuki Cross, you don't have any memories of your past, right?- asked Aido.

\- Yes that's right. But what is it?- asked Yuki following him and Zero behind her.

\- I did a little investigation of my own. –

\- Eh! Aido-sempai is actually such a nice person. I didn't ask you to do this at all.- she started to panicked.

\- That's not it. Not you! It's about Kaname-sama's family.- he answered quickly before she misunderstood everything. – You already know that Kaname-sama's parents had died, right? Because a lot had happened, I did a little investigation on their deaths. As more investigation goes on, we found something that could be clues, but as soon as we put our hands on it, it burns, and everything is being hidden and destroyed just like your memories.- said Aido while Yuki starts to realize that even vampire can't find the answers either like her. – The reason that Kaname-sama is treating a plain little girl like you as a lover… instead of courting his own sister… Do you understand? He tells us to protect you like this.- now Zero takes this conversation more seriously.

Aido notice this and turns around so he couldn't face him.

\- Kaname-sama probably knows clearly what is going to happen to you.- they reach an opening on a wall that was a door.

Only Yuki and Zero walked forward.

\- Now would you excuse me. Don't be rude to Kaname-sama.- he said while leaving them.

\- Yuki.- said Kaname very lovely while staring at her. – Finally I can see you, come here.- he offer her.

_Kaname-sempai._

Yuki notice in that moment that she was losing her mind again and try to fight it.

\- You don't have to worry about anything now. Come here.- he offer her.

This time she did go but didn't sit down. Then he started to smirk.

\- Why are you still standing over there? You are still not aware of it?-

\- Um… Sempai…- started to feel pathetic now. – You don't have to force yourself to do this during the day time.-

\- It's okay.-

_No good._

\- Ah I see, you are too aware of my existence. I'm not going to ask you anything excessively. I just want to have lunch with you since it's been awhile we had a meal together.- he started to tease her.

\- Hmm, Kaname-sempai.- she started.

_Can't let him get away._

That made Kaname to stare at her very shock since his expression was so childish but then he turned serious.

\- What? You don't like the school lunch box?-

\- You promised me, right? You will tell me my past.- she push him to a coner now.

\- Now isn't good. With that frightened look from Yuki, I won't tell.- this time he told her a little disappointed but at least she expected this.

\- I knew that you 'd get away with it like this. Fine, then I'll just imagine my past as I like.- she challenge him.

\- Kiryu-kun, you look pretty bored.- said Kaname staring at him who was leaning against the wall next to the door. – Can you hear it? The students from the Day Class probably know how to get to this place. Why don't you go stop them before it gets noisy?- he ordered him very terrifying.

Zero considered it and then turned around leaving them alone.

\- Thank you for your help.-

\- I noticed it a while ago. Kaname-sempai's personality has grown evil lately.- she said watching Zero's back.

\- My character has always been evil. It's just that Yuki hasn't noticed. – that made Yuki to stare at him very shock at this revelation. – Now, I'm just enjoying myself seeing Yuki's reactions. From yesterday till now, What were you thinking about me?-

\- I'm not gonna answer such a bad question.- she turns her head so he can't see her flushed face.

\- I see, so you were thinking about something that you can't tell people about…-

\- That is…- she turns a little taken a back.

\- I'm so happy, that Yuki is so conscious about me.- he smiles tenderly to her.

_Why…_

_Still doing that._

\- Yuki?- he calls her but doesn't respond.

_Why are you willing to give consideration to me?_

\- Yuki?- he calls her again. – What happened?- she starts to low her head toward him.

_Why do you have to hide it from me so badly?_

_I really want to believe in you._

\- It hurts…- she holds her head as in pain.

_I don't understand._

\- My body… since this morning.- she can't hold it anymore.

_I don't know why this man is willing to protect me._

\- …Sempai.- she calls him now.

_You…_

\- Is it…-

_Are my what?_

\- Really okay… for me to love… you?- she faints in that moment while he holds her in his arms.

\- Yuki… it's okay. I will protect you.

* * *

Meanwhile…

While Zero was on the other side… he notice that Misaki was there. Once they notice each other, just staring… Misaki decides to leave. But Zero wasn't going to let her get away this time. He chases her until he holds her and turns her around. Misaki stares at him with blankness in her face. The same mask he always wears to others… was reflected back at him.

\- What do you want? Hunter.- she asks with venom in her voice.

\- When…- he starts making her confuse. – Were you going to tell me that you are a Kuran?- he asks with anger in his voice.

She stares at him surprise of this but later turns her expression into a serious one.

\- So… you finally know.- she says in a very low voice while staring at the ground.

\- I don't care what are you thinking about! Just tell me when were you going to tell me this?- he asks with anger in his voice.

\- Why do you want to know?- she asks very angry now while getting his hold away from her. – If I don't remember correctly, certain someone told me that he despise vampires with all his mith.- she looks at him with darkness in her eyes.

Zero just stare at her with surprise at her that she stills remember that. So she was getting away from him because he hates vampires? That doesn't give her the reason as to why she hide that she was a Kuran.

\- You're not answering my question in the first place, Kuran.- he calls her by that surname that he always hates because it remainds him of Kaname.

\- I don't need to give you any reasons as to why I hide that I was from the very beginning a Kuran.- she spits this to him while she tries to get away from him.

\- Where do you think you're going?- he follows her just a little so he can interrogate her.

\- To a place where you're not welcome to come.- she says this to him while turning her eyes cold to him.

\- Well then, if you're not going to tell me the reason as to why you hide it, then answer me this.- he faces her with everything that he got. – Where you just using me? Just like that "woman"?!- he shouts at her with anger in his voice.

This leaves her shock as she stares at him. Not believing what she was hearing from him.

\- What?- she asks.

\- You know pretty well what I'm talking about, Kuran. You're just like that stupid, arrogant, and despicable person. Just using others for their own benefits.- This leaves her with a wound in her hearth.

She wanted to tell him everything but… everything was falling apart already. She can't tell him the real reason why she hide it, but she can change the tale… just a little.

\- You want an answer? Then fine.- she says with determination. – What if I told you that everything that you have ever believe, that everyone that you know and care. Were lying to you from the very beginning?!- she knew that she will break his soul with this but she didn't have another option.

\- You're lying.- he says as he sees that she's struggling with what she's telling him.

\- You want the truth, then fine. Yes, I turned you into a vampire for my own benefits.- This leaves a hole in his hearth as he hears every word coming from her mouth. – I didn't appear into your life back then just to be your friend. Everything was set acourding to the plan.-

\- That's not truth. You were honest with me, my brother and my parents. You were really scare back then, you're reactions were real!- he shouts as he tries to denied that she was just pretending to be nice to him and his family.

\- As much as you don't want to see or hear from it… its all truth. I plan from the very beginning to use one of the brothers as a pawn in this little game of ours.-

\- Ours?- he asked unbelieving everything.

\- My brother and I. He made me have a deal with all this. Since I look just like an ordinary human, he told me to get close to a vampire hunter, get their trust, make them believe that you're their friend, make them love even if you don't. And once that's done… turned the life of the one that is attached to you the more… into it's worse nightmare.- she sees him with everything word as believable as ever.

Zero couldn't believe that all this time… the only person he practically really like, the only person who he consider a friend from his childhood life… was really a monster… just like those bloody suckers. All this time, she was just pretending to be his friend, just to turned him into a vampire from the very beginning.

\- That's not all.- Zero practically close his eyes to stop the suffering that he was receiving from her. – Not only did I turned you into a vampire for that purpose. I also turned you so you can be my servant.- this was the last thing that he want to hear from her. – You're just a lower class vampire that will never know that everything we do… is for our own glory and get ourselves get more power like never before.-

\- You…- he whispered with anger until he finally look at her like the most evil thing from his very existence. – You're truly a miserable monster who likes to play with others not even concidering their feelings!- This hurt Misaki very much but it was worth it, we will finally be able to resist the darkness that is about to come to him. – I thought of you as my real friend, Misaki! But everything that you did was to pretend and make me suffer for all this time and even now. You decide to tell me this?! What is the reason of telling me this now!-

\- Pretty simple.- she closes her eyes and then opens them again with a devil smirk on her face. – To see you crumble while everything that you have ever believe, that you ever hope for, and to see… that the only person that you ever conside that believe, care and love you… were just pretending and used you for their own reasons. And you're even more pathetic than ever before, Kiryu.- she said with fun inn her voice. – Prepare yourself Kiryu. Everything, is about to change. And you're going to fall either way or the other.- she leaves him with a breaking hearth.

He falls to the ground as he lets some tears slip from his face as adknowleges every word she said. As much as he didn't want to believe her words… she practically told him the truth. She never care for him, nor did she really like him or love him. She was just pretending. And that was all for him, the only person that maybe he thought really love him… was all a lie. She toy with his feelings too long, now… he will never let anyone, an outsider to get close to his hearth ever again.

Meanwhile…

Misaki was walking through the trees towards the Moon Dorms, in some point she leans against a tree and starts to cry with all her will in it without making any noise.

\- I'm sorry Zero… but it's for your own good. Even if you hate me now and forever… - she lets her tears reach the ground. – I just hope that you can find light in this dark world that is about to cover us once and for all. To Yuki, and… me.- she rises up and wipes her tears away with the back of her sleeve as she keeps walking. – Forgive me, Zero.-

* * *

Some Time Later…

Zero was watching Yuki since he got word that she collapse in her meeting with Kaname.

\- I heard that Yuki fainted? Zero. – Ichiru's voice was heard as Zero turned his face with surprise to see him there.

\- Ichiru.-

\- Sorry to bother you Zero-kun.- said the Chairman from the entrance. – I want us to get along, so I'm inviting you to eat dinner with us, but I feel sorry that Yuki can't come. Just wait for me a minute.- with that he leaves them alone. – Don't argue with each other, okay?-

\- Yo, Zero. It's better to just… leave that woman alone. – says Ichiru while turning around and leave the room. This leaves Zero shock. – I'm just saying that your taste has gone bad…-

Once he's out he stares at the bottle with a dark red liquid in it.

\- Although I left that woman alone, it still came, hadn't it? This is useless now.-

* * *

Meanwhile…

A car is passing through the trees in the darkness.

\- We are almost there, Shiki.- says a very cheerful Takuma but then his happiness changes as he stares at him.

\- Ok.- says Rido with a dark smirk on Shenri's face while his holding a chain coffin on his left. – When the real heir comes, how are you going to react? You fake heir.-


	15. Chapter 14: Bloody World

**Chapter 14:**

**Bloody World**

Rima is lying on the couch while the maiden appears.

\- I'm so tired… Letting me do a weird job like this…- says Rima.

\- Welcome back, Tooya-sama. There are actually guests waiting for you.- said the maiden.

\- Hmm… right now I'm…- she tries to excuse herself.

\- Rima.- that's when she rises up at the sound of his voice. – I'm back.- says Rido looking at her with his red and blue eyes from the stairs as he is leaning over it.

\- Shiki.- she calls him with surprise. – What have you been doing?- then he and Takuma walked toward her.

\- I had to do something… but more importantly… I'm really hungry now.- he leans over her.

\- Hey, Shiki…- she notices his eyes. – Those eyes… what happened?-

-…- then he smirks evilly.

\- Something happened…- that's when Takuma holds him and takes him away from her.

\- Stop playing around, Shiki.- he smirks to him trying his best to stop this weird encounter. – And don't you have something important to do?- that's when he stares at Rima to assoure her that everything is okay.

* * *

Meanwhile…

Outside the Doorms.

The sky starts be cover by dark clouds.

\- The sky… it looks like it's going to snow.- said Akatsuki and then he stares at his cousin. – I'm kind of surprised that you acted nicely, and played dorm leader's "lover" game. Ruka stayed and refused to come out of her room because of that. -

\- Akatsuki… It is not a game. You too should've known about Kaname-sama's deep attachment.- says Hanabusa.

\- I'm sorry, but to me it's just a little game. How should I say it, he seems to be cautiously protecting something important from breaking, and he is making us protect it also.-

\- What is he trying to protect her from? Akatsuki.- asked Hanabusa.

* * *

Meanwhile…

On the basement…

Rido and Takuma reach the basement as it's too much dark and there are two people there too.

\- What do you think Kaname-sama is waiting for?- asked Rido as he stops and just stares at him while a woman with dark-grey hair looks at him but Kaname doesn't even move. – It terrifies me to call you my nephew. The last time we met was 10 years ago, right? It hurt so badly, Kaname!-

* * *

Meanwhile…

In Yuki's Room…

Everything is color in blood. Dark red blood. Everything around her, even her hands are cover in blood before her very own eyes. She's pretty much scare about this than ever before.

\- Yuki? Are you awake?- asks Zero as he opens the door and sees her conner over her bed while holding her legs close to her. – Your head doesn't hurt anymore?- he starts to walked toward her and he doesn't see that she's not okay anymore. – I just went to get clothes for you to change.- That's when she sees him with terror in her eyes and runs toward him. – Yuu…- he tries to called her but then she knocks him off on the ground and she's on top of him.

Her hands are all over his neck, she strangles him tightly while her face shows anger and terror in them. Zero is shock about this but he only lets her do it while closing his eyes and that makes her feel anger and that's the only thing for her to react.

\- Uh… Ah!- she looks down as if she just woken up from a nightmare. – Ze… ro…?- she's shock to see what she's doing to him.

\- Are you okay?- he asks her.

She takes her hands away from him while trembling all over.

\- Why aren't you fighting?- she asks sadly.

\- I told you before… you can do anything you like with my life.- he tells her.

\- Because I'm Zero's victim?- she smiles but it doesn't reach her eyes. – Hah… You are wrong, Mr. Good-Man.- then she leans over him with anger in her face. – I was the one that led Zero to a corner. To which he can't return.- she makes her face go down even more so her hair is covering her eyes. – Zero always goes along with my selfishness. Becoming Zero's only partner… thinking about doing anything for him… the purposes of these are all for myself. I thought that if I became a necessary person for Zero, then I could say goodbye to the person I am now, who does not have a past.- she smiles sadly until her eyes turned cloudy even more. – That's right, these were all for myself… otherwise-

* * *

Flashback…

In the dark hallway.

\- If I become a vampire, then will my heart strengthen?- she asks to Zero.

End of Flashback.

* * *

\- I wouldn't have told Zero something that he really did not want to hear the most. I'm sorry.- she apologizes.

\- You… the things you are saying is weird.- this shocks her as she stares at him. – It sounds to me… like you're saying you desperately need me.- then he rise up so he can be sitting and be at eye level. – You're wrong, Yuki. The one that Yuki needs is Kaname Kuran.- he says to her even if it hurts him. – It has been like that all along. You are weird.- they stay silent for a moment. – Are you okay?- he asks not looking at her in the eye.

\- Yep! Sorry, I'm fine.- she rises off him so she can smile to him but her hair does the work to cover her sadness. – Doing something like this to you… I'm sorry Zero.- then he rises up to look at her finally. – I saw some scary illusions. That's why I acted weird. No wonder why I'm acting differently compared to the regular me.- then she hits her head as if she was out of place before pushing him to get out of the room. – Okay, get out. I sweat a lot, so I need to go change.-

\- Are you really okay?- asks Zero as he turns only his face to look at her.

\- Zero, sorry about before. I'm okay, don't worry.- she smiles to him as she closes the door and then places her back on it. Then slides down with a the back of her right hand over her mouth.

Just a moment for her to returned to the bloody room that is surrounding her.

Outside of her room, Zero didn't left and he only frown a little as he knew better than her that she was lying. Something wasn't right with her and he knew that.

Yuki tries to block the image by covering her eyes. But this was practically consuming her and she starts to feel be devour by something very painfully.

* * *

Meanwhile…

Back to the Basement.

\- That day, the shapeless body disintegrated by you took 10 years to slowly recover. Nah, I guess I should thank the strong vitality of purebloods. It seems like a lot had happened during the last ten years. My fiancée Shizuka, disappeared as well. To be honest, I feel really relieved about that, since it's hard for me to make her as obedient as this mom's. I always feel that something like that will never happen.- says Rido.

\- Very good, you haven't changed a bit. I'm so relieved, uncle.- this time Kaname turns to look at him. – You are still like the time I killed you. I don't have to hesitate about killing you.-

With that, the ground starts to break and goes toward Rido. A monster emerges from the ground and that's when Takuma runs to be in between the attack and Rido.

\- Kaname!- shouts Takuma.

The monster stops its fangs just a few centimeters from him.

\- I'm sorry, but I won't let you hurt Shiki! I won't let him be a victim of you two's dispute.-

\- … Can I guess that you are on the council's side?- asks Kaname.

\- Yes, you can think of it like that…-

\- Don't worry, Kaname is not serious since it's meaningless to just destroy this body.- says Rido as he goes in front of Takuma this time.

Deep inside him… he doesn't want to do this but he has to. Since he has to take back what they took away from him.

\- I don't think that way about Kaname.-

\- It doesn't matter. In any case, to completely come back to life, and as long as I get all of the things… that child… has she awoken from the daze yet?- he smirks to him. When the happy dream becomes a nightmare; if you leave her alone, then those vicious fangs will start destroying her from the inside.-

\- Rido… Don't think a filthy lowlife like you could ever touch her!- he shouts to him with anger in his voice as he disappears from their site.

* * *

Meanwhile…

In Yuki's Room.

The windows open themselves and let a dark figure to enter. Yuki rises her face to see him. And that person embraces her. Then she embraces him back.

\- I've been wondering ever since before…- then she lets a tear slide from her face. – Why do you always look so sad… whenever you're with me?- asks Yuki as Kaname is holding her with sadness all over his face.

The wind flows very strong, and Zero opens the door to see Kaname holding Yuki as he is getting out with her unconsciousness.

\- What are you really going to do with Yuki?- he asks with anger in his eyes.

\- You will never be betrayed.- says Kaname to Yuki in a whisper.

He uses some force that makes Zero to cover his eyes and a cut is on his cheek. Then he stares at the empty window.

Yuki open her eyes to see her hand and then to the sky. And while…

_Snow…_

_Flakes…_

But in reality… she's seeing everything in red.

_Red Snowflakes._

She tries to hold them but then she feels sad and lets her hand fall over her chest.

\- The world is dyed with the color of blood. It will never be able to go back to the way it was before.- they're at some part of the building where Kaname is holding her as he is sitting down. – I only… wanted to try thinking back about the past. – she starts to cry as she looks at Kaname.

\- Yuki, It's okay now. Try… to awaken… before you'll be destroyed.- he says to her while losing consciousness.

That's when… Kaname leans over her and places his mouth over her neck. Then does the last thing he wanted to do to her.

Bite her.

* * *

Meanwhile…

At the Moon Doorms.

Someone is in bed practically panting and sweating a lot. That person is in pain while moving all over the bed with the covers all over her.

That's when the windows open and the breeze enters touching her. The covers fall over to let the girl open her tired and in pain amethyst eyes. The red is almost there in her eyes. Taking the blue away from them. The one evidence that she was once human… was slipping away from her.

\- It's time.- she says as she rises up. She reaches the open window and stares at the dark sky. – Time to awake…- then a tiny smile is form in her lips. – Sister.-


	16. Chapter 15: Awaken

**Chapter 15:**

**Awaken**

_At least_

_I confronted Kaname-sempai_

_I don't want to feel ashamed. I want to be like others…_

_Very strong…_

_These actions of mine_

_Has reached its end._

_And I've hurt Zero many times_

_This is definitely my punishment._

* * *

\- Wait… Kiryu-kun!- shouts Kaien while chasing Zero. – Wait, I need to talk...- but Zero didn't stop there and that's when Kaien knew that he couldn't stop him anymore.

Zero pushes someone once outside and that was his little brother. Ichiru notice his twin brother which shock him because, Zero was showing his bloody eyes to him that show anger in them. With that he leaves him.

\- Zero?- Ichiru calls him.

\- Ichiru.- Someone calls him and turns around to see that Rido and Takuma are there.

\- … I see. You couldn't use my blood, could you?- asked Rido as he is holding the bottle with dark red liquid.

\- That's right, Rido-sama.- said Ichiru while he is kneel down before him.

\- Well that's okay… whichever way it happens, that girl… will have Kuran's blood in her, which is okay.- he destroys the bottle in his hand.

\- … So then Rido-sama, I will get you a coffin that suits your taste.- says Ichiru.

\- Yes… I will fulfill your wish, until I was resurrected, you've been working really well.- said Rido.

\- Yes. The ones who brought about Shizuka's death will die. That's why I've worked for this honorable body of yours, Rido-sama. From the bottom of my heart. I beg you… -

Then Takuma only stares and then looks at the ground with a sad face.

_Kaname…_

_Is there no other way?_

_I've gotta give up on searching for you._

_It's always been like that hasn't it?_

* * *

Meanwhile…

Back to the Kaname and Yuki.

Kaname was drinking too much of Yuki's blood that it was spilling all over her neck to the brick they were on.

_It's cold…_

_But…_

_Somehow warm…_

Yuki starts to open her eyes very little until she opens them wide and feels something on her neck. Then she hears the sound of someone drinking her blood.

-Ah… Kana… sempai…- she tries to speak. – Hm!- But Kaname places his hand over her mouth to shut her.

_Kaname-sempai!_

\- HM!- she struggles to get away from him.

But then she starts to feel something different.

_My neck_

_Is over flowing with_

Then she starts to blush. The good feeling of what the bite of a vampire can give. But then her body starts to react of something different.

_Wh…_

_At…_

Her entire body starts to shake.

_What's happening?_

Then she feels like her entire body is breaking, crumbling… as if she was a shell from the very beginning. And then she just breaks free from it. Finally free. She loses consciousness again.

Kaname wipes his mouth from her blood. He sees that a tear is forming in her eyes and wipes it out.

\- Yuki… Somehow or the other… you're the only one…- and then he places his wrist over his mouth and drinks some of his mouth without swallowing it.

Some of his blood drips over her face and with finally… unites his lips with hers. While letting the blood flow in her mouth… she starts to drink it automatically. She twitches her close eyes before opening them, noticing that Kaname is kissing her.

\- … mm. Kaname-se…- she tries to push him while she is very flush all over her face but he doesn't let her speck and deepens the kiss a little more. – mm….-

She tries to get away but she can't.

_Blood?._

She tastes and that's when she stops and everything makes her feel relax. Kaname leaves her and cares her face while taking the blood away from her lips.

\- Have you awakened?- asks Kaname and then calls her but then in front of her eyes changes to a smaller version of Kaname that is smiling instead. – Yuki…- then the image goes back to the older one in front of her. – Do you know who I'am?-

Yuki streaches her hand to touch him and the image changes to the one boy who smiles and leans over her touch. She starts to feel her eyes getting moist with her tears as she realizes who he really is.

\- My…- she holds his face with both hands and was about to tell him who he was to her until the sound of a footstep makes her loop up at the roof and her eyes widen even more.

\- … I knew it, Yuki's blood…- he says while holding Bloody Rose and points it toward Kaname. – I recognize the smell…Then…- he says in a very deep voice.

\- …Ze…ro…- Yuki tries to called him but then his teeth are shown to them.

\- THE PRESENCE OF TWO VAMPIRES! KURAN! YOU… TO YUKI!- he bursts out loud while Kaname only stares at him.

\- STOP IT, ZERO!- she shouts alarmed that he is going to pull the trigger and steps in between them. – This man is my… is… my big brother.- she finally confesses.

Then Kaname looks at Yuki. Zero is shock about this and his eyes widen a little.

\- Sorry…

_All of my…_

\- I'm sorry… she starts to cry as everything comes back to her mind.

_Memories were hidden…_

_A thick mist…_

_Has been cleared._

* * *

Flashback…

_I lived…_

_With my mother: Juri Kuran._

_And my father: Haruka Kuran._

_Along with… _

_My brother: Kaname Kuran._

_And…_

_My twin sister: Misaki Kuran._

_Yuki Kuran._

_That's the name my parents gave to me._

A tiny Yuki and Misaki were watching a picture book that their mother and father were telling them. Then they feel someone coming and recognize the scent. Which Yuki happily runs toward the door.

\- Brother has come home.- she says lovely.

Their mother rises up as the door opens. To reveal a younger boy with a coat been squish in a tight hug by his little sister.

\- Welcome home, Kaname-brother.- says Yuki.

\- I'm back. Yuki's body is really warm.- says Kaname with a gentle voice only for her.

\- …Brother's body is really cold.- says Yuki while staring at him.

\- Yeah, because it's snowing outside.- says Kaname.

\- Snow?- asks Yuki.

\- Snow is white and beautiful and cold… but Yuki is like the sun, because you're warm. It's not cold anymore.- says Kaname with a lovely face while looking at her.

Yuki only stares at him before smiling and her cheeks started to blush a light pink in them.

\- Haahhh! Please, get a room you two!- shouts Misaki from the floor with her father neck to her.

\- Huh?- asks Yuki not getting her sister at all.

Kaname, Juri and Haruka were shock at the phrase that Misaki just used on her siblings. She's so disgusted with the lovely heads of her siblings that she can't stand it. Then Haruka starts to laugh while trying to hold it but Misaki can hear it and she smiles at her father. Juri only giggles at this while Kaname only stares at her.

\- When did she learn the meaning of that phrase?- asks Kaname a little taken a back while looking at his mother.

\- Is not when I learn it, big dummy.- she calls him while standing and pointing at him with desperation. – I learn the meaning before I could even speck and walk!- This was getting out of hand for him because when Misaki was just a baby…

She didn't want to be with him. She just stares at him while Yuki always wanted to be with him. Misaki just did what she wanted to do, and before anyone could think about it… she learned how to walked and talked by herself and that was amazing. Her senses were so sharp that she didn't even need to pay much attention because she could be distracted by anything and she would know that someone or something was behind her or in the house above her.

The slides whisper over stairs was like nothing to her which make both parents by a little alarmed by this. The outside world was the most amazing thing to her but she didn't need to go there to know how it was. She just needs to concentrate on the ground and above and it was like seeing it with her own eyes. She could see the humans, the way they speck, the way they got things, the sun and the wind. Everything was like been over there. Even if she haven't place a foot over there. That was the most amazing thing that Kaname notice of her. She was really lovely but it seem that she hate him even more by the passing time. Misaki started to learn many languages before anyone could blink and she didn't want to spend time with her big brother as much as Yuki.

Only with her father and mother or her sister she wanted to spend time with but every time she saw him… she just walked away. This hurt so much to Kaname, because he didn't know what he did to make her feel that way toward him. There was always food downstairs because she was the only one to eat normal food like humans. They try to give her blood but she was always making a face that she didn't want to because she was going to puke about it. Since she was born as a human, she needs some necessaries that they didn't which they let her be upstairs which upset Yuki because she couldn't.

Once she stays upstairs, she wasn't allowed to be outside even so, but she was very distracted with the plants that she was playing with them. Before they even notice it, she had the power to talked, feel and commands the plants with her very will. She could even resurrect them even after been wither for so many days, months or even years.

_The real Yuki, which is so much like sunshine is far from the "outside" world. I haven't seen it even once in person._

_There's not even one window._

_This room in the basement is my whole world._

\- Kaname? Did you enjoy yourself fully with Takuma-kun?- asked Juri while Kaname stare at her.

\- Err… Yeah… Thank you very much for letting me go play…- said Kaname to her.

\- Really… I'm so glad.- she says. – Yeah but it's strange, isn't it?- she asks while looking at him making everyone to look at her. – My strategy was for Takuma-kun to have a great influence on you. Frankly come home somewhat changed. They were just plans thought.-

Then Haruka walks toward her and be next to her also looking from Kaname to her and back. Just then she moves her face a little bit to a side which makes Haruka to smile as Kaname starts to feel uneasy about this.

\- He hasn't changed, right?- she asks.

\- Mom. You know already that he is lying so drop the drama for another time, would you?- says Misaki to them without turning around of what she's drawing.

\- Watch that mouth, young lady.- says Juri to her daughter who is not paying attention to them.

She just raises her shoulders as it doesn't matter but she's still paying attention to them.

\- Again, you were all strangely stiff now you've calmed down. Did grandfather say something to upset you? You definitely take after your grandfather.- says Juri a little annoyed by this while pointing at him.

\- Grandfather, upset me…- says Kaname trying to defend himself with the same stare as his mother but have a feeling that she has other meaning to all of this.

\- Mummy don't tease brother!- Yuki starts to whine.

\- I'm not teasing at all, Yuki. It's cute isn't it?- says Juri now all lovely dobby while hugging Kaname close to her and Yuki all in the middle.

Kaname doesn't say anything but in his face you could see a tiny blush on his face.

In that time, everyone was happy… until… Misaki had to go and Yuki didn't see her again. The days pass by and she didn't asked for her because that would make their parents be sad about it. To distract Yuki from the lost of her sister, Kaname try to tell her something about the world above.

\- In 10 years, I've only seen a rose bloom once, Yuki. But I couldn't pluck it and preserve it, I couldn't bring it home with me. The next time it blooms, I'll solidify it with resin…- he then looks at her who is paying too much attention to him.

\- … Is that pretty? Brother.- asks Yuki already.

With that Kaname smiles at her and then hugs her.

\- Sorry, Yuki is excellent. Since you want to go and see outside, I'll definitely not tell you…- then he turns to look at his father. – Father.- he calls him who is readying which makes him to look at his son. – Yuki always wants to go above ground, won't you let her?-

\- We have to hide Yuki's existence from the other vampires along with Misaki, so for that sake, no…- he then smiles to them. – Lately the senate… wants to use the purebloods for the value of our existence and the power of our blood… of course we can oppose them… but… Yuki and Misaki are still young… the likes of them wouldn't want anything to do with them. And especially with Misaki, since she's full human with vampire powers. This would lead to them to be afraid of her and to try to destroy her before time she has the chance to grow-up. A parent's selfish way of doing is, but… I'm going to protect Yuki and Misaki.-

Kaname stays silent while watching Yuki, who in returned looks at him.

\- Yuki is just fine, okay? So don't make such a scary face brother.- she starts to calm down Kaname who looks depress because she can't go out to see the wonderful world above.

\- I'll always be with you…- he says to her as he hugs her with only touching her head.

\- Yeah… If Kaname- brother is with me, no matter what happens I'll be okay. Even in scary dreams.- she says happily while leaning on him.

But then her face starts to darken while remembering.

\- Lately… I've had these scary dreams… crimson and blue, different colored eyes that were here for a long time…- this makes Kaname to widen his eyes.

Haruka and Juri stare at their daughter a little alarmed but at the same time afraid.

\- Misaki was always waking up with sweat and panting in the night.- she says which this time Kaname looks at her with surprise.

\- Misaki, too?- he asks.

\- Yes. She was the first to started dreaming about scary dreams before I did.- this cause for their parents to rise up a little unsure of what to do now. – She told me that those eyes were going to get her… in a way or another… but when she left… I not sure what she saw in them. To me… those eyes… are looking at me for a long time…- she remembers those eyes in her mind.

* * *

Meanwhile…

Outside of the Kuran's Mansion.

Someone is smirking as he is staring at the dark house.

_And then, the warm days have…_

\- Well then…- says someone with dark brown hair with a dark coat.

_Suddenly come to an end._

\- It'll be good if you'll become my sacrifice.- he says to the guards that are protecting the mansion.

_After being informed._

Once he destroyed everyone, leaving bodies on the ground and the blood tainting the white snow… Haruka and Juri come out of the Mansion from the balcony to see him.

\- You're under the senate's surveillance and yet you've come out… Brother…- says Haruka to him with anger in his eyes.

\- You guys are hiding something precious… I've come to take the "princess"…- says Rido with a dark smirk on his face.

\- YOU! AGAIN MY CHILD!- shouts Juri with anger.

* * *

Meanwhile…

Yuki started to tremble as she started to feel her mother's wrath.

\- Mother is really angry… Dad too…- she says as Kaname hugs her.

\- It's okay because… I'm here, okay.- Kaname try to calmed her but it wasn't working.

\- But…! I can smell lot of blood… besides, something scary is coming.- this made Kaname to frown at this. - … the smell of… Father's blood…- she says finally as she starts to frighten even more.

\- I'm sorry for giving you scary thoughts… When I'm happy, I may get a little intoxicated … but… but I've already decided… I'm definitely going to make sure… so that when Yuki is scared I will always be there wherever you are.- says with determination, everything turning black once again in his life.

\- Kaname. Yuki.- their mother called them as she's in the door.

\- Mother!- shout Yuki. – Mother! Where's father?!- she holds her mother's dress trying to get her to look at her.

\- Take care of Yuki…- says Kaname as he gets near her and tries to pass. – Excuse me, about Rido… if I won't be able to finish him off, it couldn't be helped…-

\- Kaname.- she calls him and then places a kiss on his cheek.

\- Thank you…- she smiles to him taking him off guard while staring at her. – Please, take care of Yuki from now on, okay?- she tells him.

With that he leaves and the doors start to close up while Yuki tries to reach him but her mother doesn't let her.

\- Kaname… Brother!- she cries for him as the doors finally close up.

\- Yuki… I'm going to put the part of you that has anything to do with vampires, asleep. You'll be just a normal "human"… - her mother starts to tell her before she knees down and hugs her.

\- Mother, Brother is! Something scary is coming from outside!- she starts to struggle.

\- I'll have to put an end to it with this technique, to make up for the fact that I can't be with you any longer, but… as your mother… you've made me extremely happy. – That's when a line of blood was sliding from her face. – You can do whatever you decide to do. I don't resent that. I would like to be able to do that but…

\- Mo… ther?- called Yuki as one drop of blood had fallen on top of her face.

\- Yes… But…- then from her eyes and head started to fall blood all over her face. – The next time you wake up, you won't remember anything.- the blood underneath them started to take a shape of a spider web and that's when she explode in front of her eyes as everything turned dark to Yuki.

End of Flashback.

* * *

\- I'm sorry… Zero…- she called him as she pass out with a teardrop sliding down her cheek.

That's when she leans over Kaname and the two dark heads seem similar somehow. If you look more closely at the two dark heads… you notice that the way the hair is falling, the color of their skin, the form of their nose, and the form of their face… it was identical for them both.

\- Sib… lings…- says Zero as his eyes widen even more as everything start to make sense.

Then Kaname smirks as he hears this from him.

\- I would have been happier… if I was born as her real older brother.- says Kaname with a dark smirk on his face.


End file.
